Living in a World Without You
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: AU. TH. ¿Quién no elegiría una nueva vida, una vida que daría felicidad y alegría, en vez de un amor? Hay gente que vive la vida, otras, como yo, la sobreviven. ExB/JxA/RxE/CxE
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Edward/..., Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**

* * *

**

**Prefacio**

Allí me encontraba, sola en un mundo nuevo. Era demasiado joven para que me sucediera eso. Pero no podía quejarme. ¿Quién no elegiría una nueva vida, una vida que daría felicidad y alegría, en vez de un amor?

Cuando me dejó, creía que mi mundo se venía abajo, porque él era mi mundo. Sin embargo, seguí luchando, porque tenía nuevas razones para luchar, tenía gente que me apoyaba y acompañaba.

Algo estaba por comenzar, una nueva vida iba a surgir, un nuevo amanecer lleno de esperanzas y alegrías. Porque nuestras mentes son como coladores, desechan lo que no sirve. Hay gente que vive la vida, otras, como yo, la sobreviven. Todo, _viviendo en un mundo sin ti_.

* * *

_Bueno este es el Prefacio de mi nueva historia. Es bastante diferente a "You Will be loved". Acá se podrá ver el lado más egoísta y 'manipulador' de Edward._

_Espero que sea de su agrado. El primer capítulo real, lo subiré en cuanto pueda._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!  
_


	2. I Nuestra primera vez

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Edward/..., Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I: Nuestra primera vez**

_Junio del año 2003, Forks._

Acababa de terminar la ceremonia de Graduación. Mi mejor amiga, su hermano, y mi novio, y yo acabábamos de terminar la Preparatoria. Estábamos listos para comenzar una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas. La ceremonia fue larga, pero no tediosa. Mi amiga y yo nos lloramos la vida, porque este Instituto nos había visto crecer, había visto nuestras primeras escapadas de clases, nuestros primeros ligues con los chicos y las travesuras grupales cuando estaban su hermano mayor, la novia de éste y su gemelo, que era el novio de mi amiga. También había visto la primera vez que me había besado con mi novio, había sido un día en que nos salteamos las clases, después de llevar años conociéndonos. Todos obtuvimos nuestros diplomas y terminamos con honores. Luego de la ceremonia, venía la fiesta de Egresados donde, generalmente, los padres no concurrían. Debajo de la toga de graduación, mi mejor amiga me había obligado a llevar un vestido azul. Por suerte, pude hacer que me dejara llevar zapatos de tacón bajo- Ya que, probablemente, me habría caído al momento de recibir mi diploma.

Y allí estábamos nosotros tres, acompañados de nuestros tres amigos. Estábamos sentados todos juntos, disfrutando, riendo. Qué va, aprovechando nuestros últimos momentos en el Instituto. La verdad es que nosotros habíamos decidido ir a la Universidad que estaba en Port Angels. Iríamos los seis juntos, a hacer nuestras travesuras de nuevo. Porque, aunque tuviéramos entre diecisiete y diecinueve años, todos éramos pequeños en nuestro interior. Sobre todo Emmett, el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga Alice. De hecho, él era casi un niño en un cuerpo de hombre. Inclusive dormía con un osito de peluche, llamado Teddy. Rose, su novia, siempre decía que lo que más le atrajo de él fue su carácter infantil y sus dos grandes hoyuelos, cuando sonreía.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, que me sobresalté cuando sentí a mi novio mordisquearme el lóbulo de la oreja, dándome un adelanto de lo que sería la noche. Gemí inconscientemente.

- Edward… aquí no, no aún - dije intentando mantener la cordura.

- No puedo evitarlo, amor – contestó antes de morder mi cuello, a la altura de la yugular y provocándome un estremecimiento-. Te ves realmente apetecible y sexy en ese vestido, no sabes cuan tortuoso es para mí no hacerte mía aquí mismo. Estás jugando con mi autocontrol, Bella – susurró en mi oído, y su aliento gélido me hizo cosquillas.

Miré a mi alrededor y luego a la pista de baile, donde bailaban Emmett y Rose, y Alice con Jasper. Me giré a Edward y lo miré a los ojos. Él me regaló una de sus sonrisas torcidas, esas que me encantaban y me hacían perder el hilo de mis pensamientos. En sus orbes esmeraldas pude distinguir un deje de lujuria.

- Entonces vamos – le dije sensual.

Yo nunca era de sentirme sensual, es más era demasiado tímida. Pero estar con él, hacía que mis instintos más primitivos salieran. Me levanté de la mesa, tomando mis cosas y me encaminé a la salida. En el camino, Edward me abrazó por detrás, haciéndome sentir su erección en mi baja espalda. Me sonrojé por pensar las mil y un cosas poco inocentes que podríamos hacer.

Ambos nos subimos a su auto - un Volvo c30 plateado, regalo de su padre por la graduación, así como a Alice un Porsche Turbo 911 – y él arrancó, saliendo del estacionamiento del lugar a toda velocidad. Podía sentir en el ambiente la electricidad de nuestros cuerpos, y ambos poníamos todo de nosotros para auto controlarnos. O al menos yo, porque él me había prometido algo especial para nuestra primera vez. Manejó hasta La Plush, en la reserva de Forks. Aparcó cerca de la playa y, antes de que pudiera hacerlo yo, abrió la puerta de mi lado, ayudándome a bajar. Lo miré a los ojos, estaba nerviosa y sabía que él también. Me cargó en brazos como si fuera una novia y como si no pesara mucho más que una pluma, y me llevó hasta el centro de la playa. Estaba todo adornado con velas y antorchas, formando un círculo. En medio de éste, había una cama improvisada. Se me llevaron los ojos de lágrimas y oculté mi cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿Qué sucede, Bella? – preguntó asustado y compungido.

Negué con la cabeza, sin apartarme de su pecho. Él se detuvo y me bajó de sus brazos, aunque me mantenía cerca de él, atrayéndome con una mano por mi cintura. Con su mano libre, tomó mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Yo estaba muy avergonzada.

- ¿Qué está mal, amor?

- Nada – contesté y él pareció confundido-. Ese es el problema. Todo es maravilloso, es perfecto, como tú. Y yo siento que no te merezco – finalicé en un murmullo, bajando la vista.

Sentí que el pecho de Edward temblaba mientras reía.

- Tonta Bella, tú necesitas esto y mucho más – afirmó.

Lo miré a los ojos y fundí mis labios con los suyos. Me besaba cuidadosamente, como si temiera romperme. Llevé mis manos detrás de su cuello, jugando con sus mechones de cabellos. Él me pegó más a su cuerpo y volví a sentir su erección. Gemí sobre sus labios y aprovechó para profundizar más el beso.

Ahora ambos estábamos luchando con nuestras lenguas, peleando por la supremacía. Una de sus manos viajó hasta mi espalda, acariciándola por sobre el vestido. Decidí que si él podía acariciarme, yo también podía hacerlo. Bajé una de mis manos hasta su pétreo pecho y dibujé cada uno de sus músculos. Quería sentirlo más cerca de mí, así que alcé una de mis piernas hasta la altura de la cintura. Edward acarició mi pierna desde mi tobillo hasta mi muslo, levantando el vestido. Rompí el beso, dejando escapar un grito, al sentir su mano haciendo fricción sobre mi núcleo por encima de la fina tela de mi tanga. Me separé de él, sentía las mejillas quemando, y lo miré a los ojos, que ahora ardían en lujuria. Esto me dio el valor necesario para continuar. Con movimientos torpes, le quité la camisa negra que llevaba puesta. Cuando estuvo despojada de ella, dibujé el contorno de sus músculos libremente. Sentía a Edward estremecerse ante cada toque. Hice un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta donde me permitía sus jeans. Enrosqué mis dedos en el bello que tenía desde el ombligo hasta la cinturilla del pantalón. Me mordí el labio inferior, indecisa por seguir o no. Pero algo en mí me decía que no iba por mal camino.

Rocé con mi mano el bulto que tenía formado en sus pantalones y Edward profirió un gruñido desde adentro de su pecho. Me tomó por los hombros y me levantó, para besarme con urgencia. Sin romper el beso, comenzó a llevarme hasta la cama improvisaba y nos sentamos en ella. Edward llevó una de sus manos hasta el cierre trasero de mi vestido y lo desabrochó, tocando cada parte de piel descubierta. Me quitó el vestido y me hizo recostar. Debajo del vestido, sólo llevaba mi tanga, así que cuando Edward me miró con escrutinio, no pude evitar apartar la mirada, ruborizarme y morderme el labio inferior. Sentí su pecho rozar el mío, causándome placenteros escalofríos, y su aliento en mi oído.

- Te veías preciosa con ese vestido, pero estás más sexy sin él – dijo antes de comenzar un camino con su lengua desde el lóbulo de mi oreja y descendiendo.

- Oh, Edward – gemí cuando sentí que llevaba uno de mis pezones a su boca.

Llevé una de mis manos a su cabeza, impidiéndole que se apartara de mí. Sentía como mordía, pellizcaba y succionaba con avidez mis pezones, enviándome al paraíso. Pero sentí que podía tocar el cielo con las manos, junto continuó bajando, entreteniéndose unos momentos con mi ombligo, y luego sacándome la ropa interior con los dientes. Cada caricia, provocaba un ardor en mí.

Me impresioné cuando lo sentí lamer mi clítoris. Con el primer roce, ya comencé a sentir palpitaciones en mi bajo vientre, y a mis músculos contraerse. Introdujo un dedo en mi interior y gemí más alto de lo que hubiera querido. Estaba llegando a la cima, no faltaba mucho para mi orgasmo.

- Edward… no pares… me estoy viniendo – dije hiperventilando.

- Venga, Bella. Vente para mí – dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada, introduciendo un dedo más.

Y eso fue suficiente para que llegara al clímax. Todo mi cuerpo se convulsionó en fuertes sacudidas y yo grité su nombre. Luego de unos momentos, mis músculos se relajaron, pero Edward volvió a su trabajo. Volví a sentir mis pezones endurecerse y respiré agitadamente de nuevo. Con un pequeño atisbo de cordura, recordé que Edward aún llevaba sus pantalones puestos. Puse mis manos en sus hombros e intenté darlo vuelta, él percibió mis intenciones y se giró sin chistar. Cuando quedé sobre él, le quite los jeans y la ropa interior. Me asombre de ver su erección, era más grande de lo que pensaba y no creía que pudiera caber en mí. Como si fuera una niña descubriendo algo nuevo, aunque así era, pasé un dedo por toda su longitud. Escuché a Edward gruñir de satisfacción y removerse un poco debajo de mí. La vergüenza y la timidez de la Bella normal me habían abandonado, dejándome ser un poco más atrevida. Tomé todo su miembro con una mano y comencé a explorarlo aún más. Escuchaba a Edward decir blasfemias e incoherencias con respiraciones más agitadas. Pero hubiera pagado por escuchar nuevamente lo que dijo cuando me llevé su miembro a mí boca.

- ¡Por Dios, Bella! Me estás enloqueciendo.

Como me lo había esperado, no me cabía entero en la boca. Pero tampoco estaba tan mal como pensaba. Si alguien me hubiera preguntado horas atrás si en algún momento se me había cruzado por la cabeza hacerle sexo oral a mi pareja, probablemente lo hubiera acusado de loco e insano. Cuando noté que su miembro se hinchaba cada vez más, poniéndose duro como una piedra, Edward me paró y me giró. Quise quejarme, pero me contuvo las palabras dándome un hambriento beso y posicionándose en mi entrada. Ahogué un grito en su boca cuando él comenzó a introducir su miembro en mí, de una vez. Sentía que algo en mí se desgarraba y una lágrima salió de mis ojos. Edward la limpió con un beso, y comenzó a acariciarme lentamente. En ningún momento se movió.

- Ya pasará Bella, es solo el principio, luego verás que el dolor se esfuma – decía en mi oído.

Y era cierto, Edward no me había mentido. Cuando me acostumbre a su miembro, comencé a mover mis caderas inconscientemente, instándolo a que siguiera. Después de ello, ambos nos vimos envueltos en un frenético vaivén de caderas. Él había colocado una de mis piernas sobre su hombro, para tener mayor acceso. Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, más fuertes y enloquecidas. Cuando sentí que mi orgasmo estaba llegando, clavé mis uñas en la espalda de Edward y escondí mi cara en el hueco de su hombro. Se lo mordí cuando llegué al clímax y, unas estocadas después, él se corrió en mí – _dejándome su semilla_-, gritando mi nombre.

Se dejó caer rendido sobre mí, sin salir. Cuando ambos recuperamos nuestras respiraciones normales, salió de mí y nos tapó con una manta que había allí.

- Te amo, Edward – le dije sintiéndome cada vez más liviana por el sueño.

- Tú eres mi vida ahora – me contestó.

Me dejé llevar por Morfeo al mundo de los sueños, pero con una sonrisa grabada en mi cara. Estaba durmiendo con la persona que amaba y, por si mí fuera, sin separarme de él jamás.

* * *

_De acuerdo, éste es el primer capítulo de Living in a World Without You. Espero que el Lemon no esté muy empalagoso, y si así era, no era mi intención. Quería ahcerlo especial, si, pero no MUY empalagoso. Esto sólo es la introducción, la acción empezará a partir del capítulo tres. No sé cuantos lemmons haré, pero por las dudas, lo pongo en raiting M._

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen.  
_

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!  
_


	3. II El análisis

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Edward/..., Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II: El análisis**

_Julio del año 2003, Forks._

Ya había pasado un mes desde la Ceremonia de graduación. Un ajetreado mes. Realmente fue movido porque, básicamente, pasamos todos los días buscando departamentos para vivir. Habíamos decidido alquilar dos apartamentos, uno para las chicas y otros para los chicos. Pero en el miso edificio, y eso era algo difícil de conseguir. Paralelamente, Alice nos obligaba a los cinco ir a ver muebles para nuestros futuros hogares. Decía que debíamos comprarlos cuando decidiéramos el edificio, pero que ya era bueno ir viendo.

En un principio, me había parecido extraño que Emmett, Rose y Jasper no tuvieran un departamento allí, considerando que estaban en familias muy bien acomodadas y ya llevaban un año estudiando en Port Angels. Un tiempo después, Edward me confió que ellos, al terminar el Instituto, habían decidido vivir en sus casas y hacer los viajes todos los días hasta que nosotros terminásemos.

Además, mi relación con mi novio era cada vez mejor. Él me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él, y nos demostrábamos nuestro amor, físicamente hablando, todas las semanas. Por lo general en su casa, ya que era la más vacía y en mi casa aún tenía la regla de "nada de muchachos después de las once de la noche". Mis padres eran realmente estrictos en ello. Inclusive, yo creo que solamente me dejaban ir a dormir a la casa de Edward, porque pensaban que yo dormía en el cuarto de su melliza. ¡Cuan equivocados estaban!

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que había visto a los mellizos Cullen. Nunca creí que los mellizos, o gemelos, pudieran ser tan diferentes. En un primer momento, no le creí a Alice, le decía que gemelos verdaderos eran Jasper y Rose que, físicamente, eran idénticos, aunque sus formas de ser diferentes. En cambio, Alice y Edward eran opuestos tanto en el físico como en el carácter. Alice era más parecida a Emmett en el último sentido y en el físico, claro si omitimos el pequeño detalle que Alice es tan pequeña como un hada. Los gemelos Hale, eran rubios, de ojos azules profundos, altos y esculturales, con una belleza infinita. Mientras que Alice y Emmett eran de cabello negro azabache, si mal recuerdo era el color de cabello de su abuelo materno, y con grandes y profundos ojos grises, como los de su padre Carlisle. Emmett tenía el cabello rizado. En cambio, Alice, lo tenía lacio como Edward. Mi novio tenía el cabello de un castaño un tanto extraño, lacio y sus ojos eran unas hermosas esmeraldas verdes, como los de Esme, su madre.

La noche anterior me había quedado a dormir en la casa de Edward, ya que habíamos estado cerrando el trato por los departamentos. Habíamos encontrado dos hermosos departamentos en el mismo edificio, pero en diferentes pisos. Ambos tenían tres habitaciones grandes, dos baños, una cocina – comedor y un amplio living. Particularmente, me había encantado todo, inclusive la fachada del edificio.

- ¡Bella, despierta! – escuché una voz cantarina gritarme cerca, para luego sentir como mi cama se hundía por los saltos que daban-. ¡Se nos hará tarde!

Hoy debíamos ir a comprar los muebles, con la experta ayuda de Esme, ya que era una gran diseñadora de interiores y restauradora.

- Ya Alice, cinco minutos más – pedí, tapándome con las mantas hasta la cabeza. La verdad es que hacía cerca de tres semanas que venía sintiendo una enorme fatiga.

- No, nada de eso señorita. Usted debe levantarse YA – exigió-. O sino sufrirá las consecuencias de ser la muñeca de Mary Alice Cullen – amenazó y yo podía imaginar su perversa sonrisa.

- Ok, de acuerdo, ya me levanto – dije asustada.

Me levanté como si tuviera un resorte en mi interior, provocándome caerme de la cama. Aterricé de rodillas y Alice rápidamente se arrodilló junto a mí.

- Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó.

- Si, sólo fue un golpe.

Intenté levantarme pero sólo conseguí caerme de nuevo, ya que me había mareado.

- Bella no te vez muy bien, estás más pálida de lo normal – comentó Alice preocupada.

- No es nada Alice, ya estoy bien - repliqué poniéndome de pie lentamente-. Dame cinco minutos que ya bajo – le insté sacándola de la habitación.

- Esta bien, Bella. Te esperamos abajo, desayunaremos en el Centro Comercial – dijo efusiva.

Mi amiga salió del cuarto danzando feliz. Yo no comprendía cómo podía ser tan adicta a las compras. Me dirigí al armario que estaba repleto de ropa de mi talle, cortesía de Alice y Rose, y me vestí con unos sencillos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes. Salí del cuarto, no sin antes tomar una chaqueta de jean. Al bajar, me encontré con Esme y sus tres hijos esperando por mí. Bajé y saludé a mi novio con un casto beso en sus labios.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – preguntó.

- Muy bien, aunque te eché de menos a mi lado – contesté acariciándole la cara.

- Alice dijo que hace un rato te mareaste – comentó preocupado y yo fulminé con mi mirada a su gemela diabólica-. ¿Estás bien?

- Si, Edward. Sabes que no me agrada que me trates como una muñeca de porcelana, no soy tan frágil.

- ¡Pero si patosa! – agregó Emmett riendo y ganándose un coscorrón de parte de su madre.

- No seas así, Emmett. Sabes que te lo tengo prohibido.

- Si mamá – susurró el grandote, sobándose la nuca.

Los cuatro reímos por la situación y salimos de la casa. Edward y yo iríamos en su Volvo, mientras que el resto en el Porsche de Alice. El auto de Carlisle ya no se encontraba por lo que, seguramente, ya se había marchado al hospital. El viaje hasta el Centro Comercial de Seattle fue relativamente corto. Cuando aparcamos, fuimos hasta la entrada, donde ya se encontraban Rose y Jasper. Ambos saludaron a sus respectivas parejas con besos efusivos y un saludo cariñoso para Esme, Edward y yo.

Lo primero que hicimos, antes de comenzar a comprar con una adicta Alice, fue ir a desayunar a una cafetería muy bonita. Me pedí un simple jugo de naranja. Desde que me había mareado, había sentido un revoltijo en mi estómago y sabía que no iba a soportar mucho más que ese jugo.

- ¿Estas segura de que no quieres nada más? – cuestionó Edward en mi oído cuando trajeron nuestras cosas.

Miré el jugo y volví a sentirme mal. Asentí a Edward poco convencida. Sentí su mirada en mí unos momentos más, hasta que se alejó para tomar su desayuno. Todos los presentes se enfrascaron en una conversación, pero yo estaba ausente. Lo único que hacía era mirar al jugo como si fuera el peor de los males, algo temible. Respiré hondo, era tonto pensar eso, y acerqué el vaso para beber de su contenido. En cuanto mis labios tocaron el líquido, mi estómago volvió a avisarme que algo no estaba bien. No le di importancia y bebí un sorbo pequeño. Instantáneamente, en cuanto el líquido atravesó mi garganta, sentí unas inmensas ganas de vomitar. Me levanté de golpe de mi asiento, y casi volé buscando el baño de damas. Encontré un cubilete vacío y me agaché a vomitar lo poco que había en mi estómago. Escuché que la puerta se abría y que alguien me agarraba el cabello, mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

- ¿Qué va mal, Bella? Saliste corriendo como si tu vida dependiera de ello – dijo preocupada Alice.

- Me sentó mal el jugo – alegué cuando había acabado. Sentía un sabor asqueroso en la boca, el sabor de la bilis más algo metálico.

- No mientras, Bella. El jugo estaba intacto – me reprimió, acompañándome a lavarme la boca.

Me lavé mil veces la boca, inclusive quería hacerlo con jabón, porque nada me sacaba ese sabor metálico de la boca. Me rendí después de un rato. Me erguí y me vi al espejo. Me veía terrible, estaba más pálida de lo normal y estaba sudorosa. Además se me habían formado bolsas debajo de los ojos, producto del sueño que había tenido últimamente. Alice se había quedado recostada contra la pared pensando.

- Iremos a ver a papá – exclamó luego de unos momentos, usando un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a réplicas. Pero yo era cabezota.

- Pero no podeos irnos, tenemos que comprar las cosas – alegué a mi favor.

- Eso no es problema, mamá se quedará aquí con los chicos – contestó como aburrida.

- ¿Cómo nos escaparemos? ¿Quieres que le diga a Edward que vamos a ver a tu padre porque me siento mal sin que él quiera acompañarme? – pregunté como si ella fuera una desquiciada.

- Les diremos que tengo ropa que comprarte – replicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Eso nos da como mínimo unas dos horas. Así que en marcha.

Salió del baño conmigo pisándoles los talones. Tras comunicarles al resto que Alice debía ir a comprarme ropa, salimos al estacionamiento. Manejó rápidamente hacia el hospital de su padre. Nos paramos frente a la secretaria de él, una mujer de pequeña estatura, casi como Alice, cabello oscuro y ojos negros.

- Hola Jane – dijo Alice alegre-. ¿Está mi padre?

- Si, Allie – contestó con una sonrisa amigable.

- ¿Le puedes decir que lo esperamos en su despacho?

La mujer me miró y luego miró a mi amiga para asentir con la cabeza. Ambas pasamos al consultorio de Carlisle, era amplio y blanco, como todo en el hospital. Me senté en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y Alice en la camilla, mientras tarareaba una alegre canción. No tuvimos que esperar más de cinco minutos, que el Dr. Cullen ya estaba allí. Se veía preocupado por nuestra visita.

- Chicas, ¿ha sucedido algo?

- No – contesté automáticamente.

- Si – replicó mordaz Alice, fulminándome con la mirada-. Es Bella, papá – explicó y él volteó a verme. Me hizo un ademán para que me sentara en la camilla. Alice se hizo a un lado-, hoy cuando se despertó se ha mareado y estaba muy pálida – explicó mi amiga, mientras su padre me examinaba fervientemente-. Y cuando fuimos a desayunar, a penas probó su jugo, lo ha devuelto todo – finalizó.

Rodé los ojos ante lo absurdo de la situación. Me encontraba en perfecto estado, seguramente me había caído algo mal, o por ahí me faltaba hierro en el organismo. Carlisle revisó mis ojos y mis ojeras. Me miró con gesto preocupado.

- ¿Algo anormal? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- No, sólo he tenido más sueño que otros tiempos y, a veces, siento un sabor metálico en mi boca – contesté sin pensar.

Noté a Carlisle suspirar de manera pensativa. Fue hacia un armario y sacó unos tubos de ensayo y una jeringa descartable. Gemí de impresión. Alice y Carlisle rieron levemente.

- Te haré un examen de sangre para ver si estás anémica, además es un buen chequeo – comentaba Carlisle para mantener mi mente apartada de la sangre que me estaba sacando.

Sentí el pinchazo de la aguja y como ésta extraía mi sangre. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago de tan solo pensarlo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

- Ya está – me avisó cuando retiró la aguja y me colocaba algo para cortar el sangrado-. Lo mandaré como "urgente", en cuando los tenga, te llamo para que los veamos, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo en su tono serio de médico y yo asentí-. Bien, hasta luego chicas, nos veremos después – agregó con una sonrisa.

Alice y yo nos despedimos de él y volvimos al centro comercial. Encontramos a todos comprando los muebles para las habitaciones. Tan sólo quedaba un mes y ya me iría a vivir con mis amigas para, luego, empezar la universidad. Compré una cama individual de madera, un escritorio para mi ordenador, un estante para mis libros y un armario.

Compramos el resto de las cosas y pedimos que entregaran todo para el mes de Agosto, para el día en que nos íbamos a mudar. Edward me llevó a casa y se quedó a cenar. Comimos mis padres, él y yo en un agradable ambiente familiar. Mi novio tuvo que marcharse al horario estipulado, pero antes habíamos visto _El diablo viste a la moda_. Se despidió de mí con un profundo beso y nos deseamos buenas noches. Tras su marcha, saludé a mis padres, me duché y me acosté a dormir. Me dormí con una extraña sensación en mi interior, como si algo importante en mi vida estuviera a punto de pasar, algo importante y que me traería una gran tristeza.

* * *

_Un nuevo capítulo, casi, recién sacado del horno. Les cuento una cosa? Últimamente tengo más inspiracion con este fic que con You Will Be Loved, pero lo continuaré y lo terminaré no se hagas drama :)_

_Bueno... este capi, podría decirse que es de transición... Lo interesante viene en los próximos y, desde ya, les aseguro que muchas odiaran a Eddie, pero deberan de entenderlo, ya lo explicaré._

_Fic en general dedicado a Roh, mi mejor amiga. El próximo capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen.  
_

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!  
_


	4. III Nuevas noticias

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Edward/..., Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_pili_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III: Nuevas noticias**

* * *

_"Un nacimiento representa el principio de todo - es el milagro del presente y la esperanza del futuro."

* * *

_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté aún con el mal presentimiento de la noche anterior. Miré el despertador que estaba en el buró, al lado de mi cama. Eran las nueve de la mañana, ni muy tarde ni muy temprano, como para desear levantarme. Cuando estaba decidiendo, volver a dormirme, unas terribles nauseas me invadieron, y salí corriendo al baño. Devolví lo que había cenado la noche anterior, y me quedé sentada al lado del retrete un buen rato, hasta que se me pasó el mareo. Me lavé la boca para quitarme el mal sabor y me metí a ducharme. Me duché enseguida, pero me quedé un rato bajo el agua caliente, que tanto me relajaba, pensando en los análisis que me había echo Carlisle, el mal presentimiento, el amor que tengo por Edward y, por último, el poco tiempo que me quedaba aquí en Forks, para disfrutarlo con mis padres.

Salí del baño y me fui hasta mi cuarto a cambiarme. En el exacto momento en el que acababa de cambiarme, alguien golpeó mi puerta desde el lado de adentro. Murmuré un 'pase', y la cabeza de mi madre se asomó. Me miró y me sonrió como si fuera una niña pequeña, yo rodé los ojos. Ella me había dicho que había nacido con treinta y cinco años y que cada vez me hacía más mayor, muchas veces era yo quien cuidaba de ella, y no viceversa como debería ser.

- Vamos a desayunar Bells, así luego salimos – me dijo.

- Ya bajo – contesté, comenzando a ponerme las zapatillas.

Reneé volvió a sonreírme y salió de mi cuarto. Acabé de ponerme el calzado y bajé la escalera con cuidado, ya que siempre tenía un accidente allí y, sumado a la fatiga y los mareos que tenía últimamente, era muy factible que me pudiera caer. Al llegar a la cocina, mi madre estaba sentada con su desayuno frente a ella, y en mi lugar también estaba mi desayuno. Me senté a desayunar, observé qué era lo que podía comer, ya que me estaba pasando como ayer. Tenía tostadas, jugo, fruta y un _café_. Sentí las nauseas volver y alejé el café de mí. Mi madre me miró extrañada.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

No pensaba decirle que me hacía mal sentir el olor al café, así que mentí, rezando porque se lo creyera.

- Hoy no tengo ganas de beber café.

- Pero tú siempre has bebido café a la mañana – alegó mi madre.

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa.

- Es que me he dado cuenta que me pongo hiperactiva como Alice con el café, prefiero comer una fruta – dije rápidamente, con una sola bocanada de aire.

Reneé volvió a mirarme extrañada, pero lo dejó pasar. Desayunamos en tranquilidad, ella con su abundante desayuno y yo con mi fruta, también deseando que no acabara como el jugo del día anterior.

- ¿Char-digo, papá, dónde está? – le pregunté a mi madre.

- Ha salido temprano, dice que últimamente ha habido muchos asesinatos en Seattle y le han llamado para que ayudara – mi madre suspiró preocupada.

Y yo estaba tan preocupada con ella. Eso de que Charlie fuera el Jefe de Policías de Forks, no era nada seguro para su vida. Este pueblo era bastante tranquilo, pero siempre lo llamaban de ciudades cercanas, lo que se ponía peligroso.

- Hoy vamos a salir, Bella – comentó mi madre-. Aprovechemos estos últimos días que estás aquí en Forks que hasta las vacaciones de Navidad no podremos vernos – sonrió con tristeza.

Asentí a lo que había dicho. Eso era casi toda la verdad, en realidad, podríamos vernos, porque estábamos a un par de horas de distancia. Sin embargo, aún así se les iba _su niñita_. Cuando ambas terminamos de desayunar, salimos de la casa y subimos a mi pick up. Tanto mis padres, como mi novio, habían insistido miles de veces para que cambiara mi camioneta. Pero yo le tenía un amor especial, era mi primer auto, el cual había comprado con mi dinero. Había trabajado para los padres de mi amiga Angela Weber y, tras dos años, había conseguido el dinero suficiente para comprarla. Yo amaba esa pick up, aunque estuviera destartalada y el motor hiciera un ruido similar al de los rayos en plena tormenta.

Nos dirigimos a La Plush, estar allí me hacía recordar mi primera noche con Edward y provocaba que me sonrojara. Nos sentamos con mi madre a orillas del mar, dejando que la suave brisa llenara el silencio que se había provocado. Luego de un rato de estar en silencio, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, mi madre decidió hablar.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó sin quitar la vista del horizonte.

- ¿Si mamá?

Pareció pensar lo que iba a decir.

- Lo tuyo y lo de Edward va enserio, ¿no? – preguntó fijando su vista en mí.

Su pregunta me extraño. No deseaba comenzar a hablar sobre las relaciones sexuales, mucho menos porque ya las había comenzado. Me mordí el labio inferior y me sonroje. Probablemente, ella creería que se debía a la respuesta que le iba a dar, pero era por lo del sexo, aún me cohibía.

- Si, mamá. Lo nuestro va enserio – contesté.

- Es raro… - susurró y yo la miré, ella había vuelto a mirar el mar- Te mira con tanto amor, cariño, devoción y sobre protección… Y tú lo rodeas como si él fuera un planeta, y tú su satélite, que me preguntaba, ¿si ustedes terminaran, para quién sería peor? ¿Cómo estarían? ¿Qué podría separarlos, cuando parece que nada ni nadie podrían hacerlo?

Aquellas palabras me golpearon más duro de lo que había pensado. Sobre pasé la posibilidad de separarme de Edward y se me formó un nudo en la garganta, tan grande como el mal presentimiento que venía teniendo. No podía pensar en eso, Edward siempre iba a estar conmigo, el me lo había dicho, casi era un juramento. Además estábamos por irnos juntos a la Universidad, no me imaginaba otra vida sin él.

Mi madre creyó que había dicho algo malo, ya que yo en ningún momento le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Me había quedado reflexionando, siquiera la había mirado.

- Pero no creo que sea posible eso – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa para aliviar la situación. Reneé era muy perceptiva-. Hija, entonces ¿qué era lo que querías estudiar en la Universidad?

Me giré a mirarla, y en su cara se denotaba la culpa por haberme hecho sentir mal. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

- Filosofía y letras – contesté con total naturalidad.

Reneé bufó.

- ¿Segura que no quieres estudiar Economía, Derecho o incluso Medicina? – cuestionó.

Ella era como todas las madres en ese sentido. Deseaba que su hija estudiara algo que la mantuviera económicamente bien, aunque también quería que yo eligiese lo que me gustaba. Pero si eso me dejaba bastante dinero… Para ella hubiera sido mejor.

Negué con la cabeza.

- No mamá. Podría ser buena en Derecho, pero no me agrada el ámbito. Economía, los números no son mi fuerte – dije riendo, ella fruncía el ceño-. Medicina, sabes bien lo que sucede conmigo cuando huelo sangre – ella rió-. Realmente quiero estudiar eso, aunque no tenga demasiados trabajos más que escribir libros o enseñar. Pero es lo que me gusta – finalicé decidida.

Mi madre me miró y me dio un codazo cariñoso. Ella sólo quería saber si yo estaba segura. Si yo era feliz, ella también lo era, ya me lo había dicho, al igual que mi padre.

Estuvimos charlando y bromeando todo el día, inclusive fuimos a comer. Lamentablemente, no comí mucho, puesto que no sentía muy bien el estómago. Reneé lo notó y se preocupó, pero le dije que había comido algo que estaba malo, después de todo eso lo creía hasta yo. Cerca de la noche, me llevó hasta la casa de los Cullens. Alice me había invitado a pasar una noche de _hermanas_, como solía llamarme. Le dejé mi pick up, porque al otro día, seguramente, me llevaría Edward o mi amiga. Cuando ella se fue, yo fui hasta el porche de la casa y toqué timbre. Al momento, oí unos rápidos pasos y cómo me arrastraban adentro. Por supuesto, Alice ya me estaba arrastrando hacia su cuarto.

Pasamos por el hall, una enorme habitación con toda la pared del fondo vidriada; por la cocina, dónde vi a Esme cocinar.

- Hola Esme – saludé en voz alta para que me oyera.

- Hola Bella, suerte con la pequeña – contestó conteniendo una risita.

Rodé los ojos mientras seguía siendo arrastrada.

- Alice, puedo caminar yo sola perfectamente – mascullé.

Ella rió.

- Lo sé. Pero también sé que si te dejo, huirás con Edward y Emmett para que te salven – comentó divertida.

Bufé en voz alta. Era pequeña, pero tenía más fuerza que yo. En el living, estaban Emmett y Edward jugando con la consola de juegos.

- Hola Emma, hola amor – saludé

- Hola hermanita – contestó en un grito sin despegar los ojos de la televisión.

- Hola amor – me saludó Edward mirándome. Grave error.

- ¡Si! ¡He ganado! – gritó Emmett.

- ¡Oye, no es justo! – se quejó mi novio.

Me reí por la situación, al igual que Alice, y ambas subimos hasta el primer piso, donde estaba su cuarto. Al pasar por el despacho de Carlisle, éste tenía la puerta abierta, me miró y me sonrió.

- Hola Bella – saludó educadamente-. Para mañana están los análisis, ven a primera hora.

- De acuerdo, Carlisle, muchas gracias – dije-. Hola, por cierto.

Seguimos caminando, más bien seguía siendo arrastrada, hasta que llagamos al cuarto de la pequeña demoño. Me arrojó a la cama y cerró la puerta con cerrojo. Rodé los ojos, cuando actuaba así, era porque algo malo para mí estaba por suceder.

- Bella, tú eres mi amiga, la hermana que no tengo, mi mejor amiga, a quien más quiero – habló rápidamente.

Le hice un ademán con la mano para que parara con el parloteo.

- Al grano, Cullen – le dije, conteniendo una risa.

- He creado un nuevo vestido y necesito que alguien se lo pruebe - pidió mirando al suelo.

- Tienes a tu mamá, está Rose. Entonces, ¿por qué yo, Alice? – cuestioné, aunque ya me sabía perdedora de esto.

- Porque lo hice con tus medidas – contestó-. Por favor, Bella. Y juro que mañana te acompaño a ver a Carlisle – me miró e hizo un pequeño puchero, pero suficiente para convencerme, siempre lo hacía.

- De acuerdo – accedí derrotada.

Antes de probarme el vestido, bajamos a cenar. Inmediatamente luego de que yo hubiera comido, gracias a Dios pude comer bastante sin sentirme mal, Alice me llevó de nuevo a su cuarto. A duras penas pude despedirme de todos y le prometí a Edward que al día siguiente pasaría todo el día con él. Estuve con la prueba de ese vestido hasta muy tarde, pero debía admitir que era hermoso. Alice me dijo que iba a ser parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños, por supuesto, no iba a ser sólo eso. Miramos diferentes películas, escuchamos música y charlamos bastante antes de acostarnos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, me levantó temprano, alegando que si nos íbamos rápido, más tiempo podría estar con Edward. Debo decir que fue lo único que necesitó para hacerme salir de la cama y cambiarme a una velocidad, y con un equilibrio, poco común en mí. Llegamos cerca de las nueve de la mañana al hospital. Jane nos pidió que esperáramos en la sala de espera esta vez, porque Carlisle tenía pacientes en el consultorio. Cuando las personas desalojaron el despecho, el Dr. Cullen salió a nuestro encuentro. Tenía una mirada un tanto rara, había felicidad y preocupación en su rostro.

- Hola chicas – nos saludó y nosotras devolvimos el saludo-. Allie, ¿podrías esperar afuera? – pidió.

Alice y yo nos miramos extrañadas, pero terminó asintiendo. Entré al consultorio de Carlisle, detrás entró él. Se sentó en el escritorio frente a mí y levantó el papel que debían ser mis análisis. No me molestó que los hubiera leído antes, después de todo confiaba en él. Pero, sin poder explicarlo bien, ese papel hizo latir frenéticamente mi corazón. Miré el papel desconfiada.

- Tus análisis están_ casi_ perfectos – habló con su tono serio de médico, pero con el deje de preocupación en su voz-. Por un lado, tienes una pequeña deficiencia de hierro, o sea, estás anémica.

Lo miré y asentí. Eso explicaba mucho. Pero no era muy peligroso, sólo debía cuidarme en comer la carne suficiente como para nivelar. Allí había algo más. Algo más importante.

- Como sabes la anemia no es peligrosa en ningún caso… Excepto uno – hizo una pausa y me miró a los ojos, preparándome para lo que iba a decir.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Simplemente, me tendió el papel. No entendí la mayoría de las cosas que decía eso. Sólo una cosa llamó mi atención. Al final del papel, había algo que cambiaría toda mi vida. Sentí que las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. Sentía miedo, felicidad, tristeza, alegría, confusión. Eran muchas emociones, tan dispares. Volví a leer las cuatro palabras que estaban a punto de cambiar todo mi mundo, _nuestro_ mundo.

Test de embarazo: **_POSITIVO_**.

* * *

_CAPÍTULO NUEVO, SACADITO DEL HORNO (MÁS BIEN DEL WORD xDDD)_

_¿¿Y?? Era obvio que Bella iba a estar embarazada, esa es la rama principal en si =P ¿Qué sucederá ahora con Bella? ¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿Sé lo dirá a su familia, amigos y a Edward? ¿Qué dirá él?  
_

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. El próximo capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen.  
_

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!_

_PD: He sido nominada por la Liga de Escritores Maestros para formar parte, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ustedes, gentesita hermosa que siempre está aquí apoyándome. Si quieren votarme, cosa que agradecería muchísisisisimo, pueden hacerlo en potterfics (punto) com. Muchas gracias a todos :)  
_


	5. IV: Seré madre, seremos padres

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Edward/..., Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_Sophie Vampire Cullen  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IV: Seré madre, seremos padres**

* * *

_"Tener un bebé supone asumir la responsabilidad más grande y la alegría mas absoluta que nos da la naturaleza."

* * *

_

Aún no podía salir de mi asombro. Comencé a temblar y sollozar, dejando escapar las lágrimas de mis ojos. Estaba embarazada, iba a ser madre. Una madre joven, de dieciocho años, que sólo deseaba dedicarse a la Universidad, a sus amigos y a su novio. Ahora todo eso no iba a poder cumplirse. No iba a poder ir a la Universidad, no iba a poder salir de noche con sus amigos ni con su novio. Siquiera sabía qué iba a decir Edwad de todo este asunto. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Sentí a todo mi mundo darse vuelta y, luego, volverse negro.

Sentí un fuerte olor inundar mis fosas nasales, y estar recostada sobre algo que intentaba ser mullido, pero seguía siendo duro. Abrí los ojos despacio, y me encontré acostada sobre la camilla del despacho de Carlisle, con éste revisándome. Detrás de él, se hallaba Alice leyendo mis análisis. Me entró un pánico irrefrenable. Cuando terminó de leer, se volvió a mirarme. En su mirada había preocupación, compasión y felicidad.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella? – preguntó suavemente Carlisle.

- Siento como si un tren me hubiera pasado por encima – contesté y él rió.

Me ayudó a levantarme y me condujo hasta la silla, al lado de Alice. Ella aún no decía nada, era raro en ella. Pero, tal vez, quería darme tiempo para asimilarlo. Era una buena amiga.

- No es un sueño – afirmé.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza, aunque yo hubiera deseado que asintiera.

- Me temo que no Bella – concedió-. Me sorprendió y preocupó bastante, a decir la verdad. Sé que el padre es mi hijo, es grande para saber las consecuencias que conllevan las relaciones sexuales – dijo, pero ya no con el tono de médico, sino con tono paternal.

Me sentí totalmente extraña y en deuda con él, Esme, mis padres, mis amigos y con el propio Edward. ¿Qué era lo que habíamos hecho? Me mordí el labio inferior y bajé la vista avergonzada. Sentí la pequeña mano de Alice, posarse en mi hombro, en un intento de tranquilizarme y acompañarme.

- Bella, sabes que estando en el primer trimestre hay una solución, ¿no? – cuestionó Carlisle, volviendo al lugar de médico.

Alcé la vista y lo miré horrorizada. ¿Estaba insinuando que matara a mi hijo? No me importaba que me cambiara la vida, porque él era la demostración del amor mío y de Edward. Era mi hijo, su hijo, no podía hacerle eso. Era _nuestro_ hijo. Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente, aún con miedo a esas palabras.

- No, no, nunca – farfullé.

Oí a Carlisle suspirar y tomarse el puente de la nariz, como Edward cuando pensaba. Nos quedamos sumidos en un incómodo silencio. Miré a Alice, quien me sonreía más contenta que antes. Le devolví la sonrisa. Sabía que ella siempre iba a estar. Carlisle se aclaró la garganta.

- Si quieres yo se lo comunico a tus padres – comentó dándome una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba segura que le emocionaba ser abuelo-. Pero con la condición de que se lo digas a Edward hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

- Me parece bien - accedí.

- Entonces, Bella, yo seré tu médico en este embarazo. Te quiero hacer controles todos los meses por el tema de la anemia. Intenta comer, por más que tengas nauseas, son normales en el primer trimestre, así como mareos y fatiga. Debes comer cosas con alto contenido en hierro, y te veré aquí dentro de un mes para un nuevo examen, ¿está bien? – habló de corrido, tranquilo.

Asentí y, junto con Alice, lo saludamos. Ambas salimos del hospital en completo silencio. Cuando subimos a su Porsche, siquiera encendió el motor, que ya estaba abrazándome fuertemente por el cuello, casi llegado a asfixiarme.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Seré tía! – chilló feliz, al tiempo en que me soltaba y aplaudía rápidamente.

Quise poder experimentar su felicidad, pero simplemente no podía. Tenía miedo y estaba preocupada. Alice puso en marcha el auto y comenzó a parlotear no sé que cosas, ya que me había virado a mirar por la ventana, pensando la mejor manera de comunicárselo a Edward.

Llegamos a su casa mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Era cerca del mediodía, así que, ni bien entramos, Esme nos pidió ayuda con la comida. Yo me acerqué a ayudarla con la comida, mientras Alice se excusaba diciendo que iba a poner la mesa. Esme estaba frente a la cocina, con un par de ollas.

- ¿Podrías picar la cebolla, Bella? – pidió volteando a verme.

Asentí desganada y comencé a hacer lo que me había pedido, en total silencio, pensando. Luego de un rato, sentí las manos de Esme sobre las mías, sacándome la cuchilla y limpiando mis lágrimas. No me había dado cuenta cuando me puse a llorar.

- ¿Por qué lloras, cariño? – preguntó maternalmente.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Es por la cebolla – mentí con una excusa muy absurda.

Esme frunció el ceño.

- ¡Emmett! – gritó y mi enorme amigo apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Si mamá? – cuestionó mirándome extrañado, yo bajé la mirada avergonzada.

- ¿Podrías cuidar la salsa de la pasta y en un rato colocar la pasta? Debo hablar con Bella.

Sentí la mirada de Emmett en mi nuca y simplemente murmuró un 'claro'.

- Vamos, Bella – dijo Esme.

Ella salió de la cocina y yo la seguí, rezando por no encontrarme con Edward en el camino. Subimos hasta el segundo piso y me hizo entrar en su cuarto. Ambas nos sentamos en su cama y la miré a los ojos. Me sentí, nuevamente, mal por lo que les estaba haciendo. No podía decir nada, así que solamente me abalancé a ella en un abrazo, con la necesidad de estar protegida. Esme también me abrazó y me acarició el cabello, esperando a que me calmara.

- ¿Qué es lo que va mal? – preguntó de nuevo con voz arrulladora.

- Esme, yo lo siento tanto – exclamé volviendo a sentir las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos. Ella me miró confundida-. Estoy embarazada – murmuré.

La oí contener un jadeo y deseé que la tierra me tragase. Estaba haciendo todo mal, me estaba equivocando. Pero yo amaba al bebé, simplemente porque era de Edward y mío.

- Todo estará bien cielo, nos tienes a todos. Será maravilloso, lo sé porque soy madre. No te disculpes conmigo ni con nadie, un hijo es una bendición no un castigo por el que hay que disculparse – dijo obligándome a mirarla.

Asentí y me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Abuela, seré abuela – comentó para sí misma Esme, con una mano en el corazón y esbozando una sonrisa contagiosa.

Nos levantamos y Esme pasó un brazo por detrás de mis hombros. Bajamos juntas, justo a tiempo para terminar de cocinar. Cuando estábamos por terminar, sentí unos brazos aprisionar mi cintura. Me dio miedo, pero a la vez felicidad, el tenerlo cerca.

- Hola amor – susurró contra mi oído y me dio un beso en el cuello-. Aún recuerdo que me prometiste pasar todo el día conmigo.

- Y cumpliré mi promesa, si tú prometes no dejarme nunca - aquellas palabras salieron solas de mi boca, pero desde lo más profundo de mi ser, porque ese era mi mayor miedo.

Edward me giró, dejándome frente a él. Me miró con una ceja alzada, intentando encontrar algo raro en mí, mientras yo intentaba mantenerme calmada.

- Claro que lo prometo – dijo finalmente.

Sonreí y me puse en puntitas de pie, para darle un corto beso en los labios.

- Ahora, ayúdame a llevar la comida a la mesa – pedí.

- A la orden, majestad – hizo una reverencia un tanto burlona, y salio de la cocina con dos platos en su mano.

Lo seguí con otros dos y por último llegó Esme, con su plato. Almorzamos en familia, tranquilos. En más de una ocasión noté como Alice y Esme me miraban y sonreían contentas. Cuando terminamos de comer, quise ayudar a levantar la mesa, pero Emmett, Alice y Esme me dijeron que no me hiciera problema y que saliera con Edward.

Edward me llevó en su auto hasta el final de la carretera, y me dijo que desde allí deberíamos caminar. Dijo que era un lugar nuevo que había encontrado, y que quería disfrutarlo conmigo. Estaba bien adentrado en el bosque, y la caminata duró más de lo que hubiera deseado, debido a mi extrema torpeza. Aunque, debía admitir que, cada vez que tropezaba y caía, los brazos fuertes de Edward me sujetaban por la cintura.

Luego de cerca una hora, más o menos, pude ver una luminosidad en los árboles que estaban delante de mí. La pradera era un diminuto círculo perfecto lleno de flores: rosas, violetas, jazmines, amapolas, de colores varios. Podía oír cómo fluía un arroyo cerca de allí. Maravillada, caminé sobre la acolchada hierba hasta el centro de ese claro. El lugar era tan especial como la playa la noche de nuestra primera vez. La noche donde todo esto comenzó. Llevé, inconscientemente, una mano a mi vientre y sonreí. No iba a ser tan malo como creía.

Me di la vuelta en su encuentro, pero no estaba. Miré todo el lugar y, por fin, lo encontré sentado debajo de un árbol, admirándome. Me ruboricé y me senté junto a él. Me atrajo contra su pecho, aprisionada por sus brazos, y apoyé la cabeza contra su hombro, respirando su fragancia, llenándome de valor para hablar. Después de un buen rato, me separé de él, ya decidida a hablar. Me observó extrañado y yo le puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Debo decirte algo, no es fácil – balbuceé.

- Bella, me estás preocupando – dijo, haciendo a un lado mi mano y acariciando mi mejilla.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.

- Edward, esto… yo… estoy embarazada – le solté aún son los ojos cerrados-, _seremos padres._

Dejé de experimentar la tersidad de su mano y me asusté. Abrí los ojos temerosa y lo encontré mirándome atónito y con los puños cerrados con fuerza. Quise no haberle dicho nunca eso, quise habernos protegido, quise desvanecer. Se separó de mí con brusquedad y se levantó. Había algo raro en sus ojos, y que intentaba esconder con mucho esfuerzo.

- Vamos que te llevo a casa – dijo frío.

Simplemente asentí y emprendimos la marcha hacia el auto. El trayecto de regreso fue más corto, tal vez porque me estaba llevando por algún atajo. Cuando llegamos, me abrió la puerta del copiloto como era costumbre. Momentos después, subió él. Manejaba con demasiada rapidez, aún más que la normal. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta mitad de camino, donde me cansé del silencio que me enloquecía.

- Di algo – supliqué triste.

- Algo – repitió indiferente.

Me sentí aún peor al escuchar su frío tono.

- ¿Me perdonas?

Me miró unos momentos y pude encontrar en sus ojos una chispa de ira.

- ¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?

- Por lo del bebé… No hubiera sucedido si hubiera tomado la pastilla, si me hubiera cuidado.

- Lo hecho, hecho está. No mereces la muerte por ello – replicó aún mordaz.

- Sigue siendo mi culpa…

Mis palabras no surgieron el efecto que esperaba, deseaba que me mirara y me dijera que todo iba a ir bien.

- ¿Culpa tuya? Es culpa de ambos. ¿Crees que hubiera sido peor si hubiera sido otro el padre? ¿Si yo no tenía nada que ver?

- Edward, tu padre me dio otra opción – murmuré levemente, aún con dolor por pronunciar esas palabras.

- No soy un monstruo para matar seres humanos, Bella – contestó sin cambiar su semblante.

Lamentablemente habíamos llegado a mi casa. Apagó el motor y salió para abrirme la puerta. Me acompañó hasta el porche.

- ¿Te quedarás a cenar? – pregunté triste.

Edward me miró, intentando cambiar su cara.

- No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer – respondió en voz baja.

Me puse de puntitas para darle un suave beso, pero él lo convirtió en un hambriento y necesitado beso. Me besaba como si fuera una despedida, como si no nos fuéramos a ver nunca más. Se separó de mí y caminó hasta su Volvo sin girar a mirarme. Entré a casa aún con ese sentimiento en mi pecho, presionándolo. Sentí a mi madre abalanzarse contra mí, en un abrazo, y recordé que Carlisle les iba a contar.

- Mamá, lo siento – balbuceé.

Reneé se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

- Ahora eso no importa hija, estamos contigo, pase lo que pase – me dijo besándome la frente.

- ¿Papá está muy enfadado? – cuestioné nerviosa, si el Jefe Swan estaba enojado, no quedaría títere con cabeza.

- Para nada, está conmocionado, nada más – contestó mi madre feliz.

Suspiré aliviada. Ni mi familia ni su familia habían reaccionado mal. Nadie había reaccionado mal, excepto él, y era lo que más miedo me daba. Me daba miedo el futuro, me daba miedo el por venir, y el día de mañana, sin saber bien porqué.

* * *

_CAPÍTULO NUEVO, SACADITO DEL HORNO (MÁS BIEN DEL WORD xDDD)_

_¿Y qué les ha parecido? Se empieza a poner bueno, ¿eh? Como dijo Bella, todos reccionaron bien, excepto Edward. ¿POr qué habra reaccionado de esa manera? ¿Qué eran las cosas más importantes para hacer que estar con la futura madre de su hijo? ¿Por qué le daba miedo a Bella el mañana? ¿Qué le pasará a ella? ¿Está totalmente decidida a tener al bebé?  
_

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. El próximo capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen.  
_

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!_

_PD: He sido nominada por la Liga de Escritores Maestros para formar parte, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ustedes, gentesita hermosa que siempre está aquí apoyándome. Si quieren votarme, cosa que agradecería muchísisisisimo, pueden hacerlo en potterfics (punto) com. Muchas gracias a todos :)_

_PD2: Lamento desde ahora, y por los capis siguientes, si alguien desea odiarlo y piensa que Edwrd es un cabrón. Pero, es parte de la trama, sin su actitud, esto no es historia.  
_


	6. V: Sin tí

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Edward/..., Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_EdwardKaname  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5: Sin ti**

* * *

_"Lo más triste no es que no haya parado de llorar, lo peor es que lloro desde que tu te marchaste haciendo una brecha a mi corazón, que era tuyo."

* * *

_

Fue la noche más larga de mi vida, casi no pude pegar un ojo. Creo que siquiera recuerdo cuando me quedé dormida, pero tampoco descansé, había tenido pesadillas.

Me desperté cerca de las nueve de la mañana, como se me estaba haciendo costumbre. No hubo mareos ni nauseas, por lo que me sentí ligeramente contenta. Bajé a la cocina y me puse a desayunar un cuenco de cereales. Después de un rato, mi madre entró a la habitación y me dio un beso en la frente.

- Buen día cariño.

- Buen día, mamá – contesté.

Reneé se sentó a mi lado y me miró por unos momentos.

- Edward vino hace un rato, tú dormías – tuve un estremecimiento en el estómago-. Le ofrecí quedarse, pero dijo que subiría a tu cuarto unos momentos y que intentaría despertarte.

Reneé pareció dudar y se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo en hablar. Pero, para mí, el tiempo se detuvo cuando lo nombró.

- Vino con una caja repleta de cosas, pero al bajar, llevaba otras. Le pregunté si quería que te dejara algo dicho, pero sólo me dio este sobre y me pidió que te cuidara – hizo un mohín y me tendió la carta.

Tomé el sobre en mis manos y sentía que me quemaba.

- Voy a mi cuarto – balbuceé desorientada.

Subí dando trompicones y me encerré en mi cuarto. Me senté sobre la cama, abrí el sobre y desdoble la carta. Leí con atención su pulcra letra.

_Querida Bella:_

_Luego de que ayer me dieras la noticia de que seríamos padres y de que te llevara a tu casa, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y tomar una decisión._

_Bella, yo no deseaba el bebé. Eso arruinaría todos mis planes de estudio, los míos y los tuyos, arruinaría nuestra vida. Somos demasiados jóvenes para ser padres, a penas vamos a la Universidad._

_He decidido marcharme A Volterra, Italia., nadie de la familia me acompañará. Mi padre tiene amigos allí y me dejarán alojarme con ellos mientras estudie mi carrera Universitaria. No creo volver a Forks y, si vuelvo, preferiría no volver a verte. No me convienes. _

_Si te preguntas si alguna vez te he amado, la respuesta es sí. Pero después de lo de ayer, me di cuenta que era sólo un capricho adolescente, que no estaba preparado para amar. Ninguno sabe lo que es el amor verdadero, somos muy chicos. _

_Sé que dirás que te lo prometí, pero nunca creí que me lo hacías prometer por esto. Si las cosas no hubieran sido así, si se hubiera dado en otro momento, lo hubiéramos hablado con más tranquilidad. ¡Pero no quiero ser padre a los dieciocho años!_

_No quiero que preguntes mi paradero exacto, no quiero que vengas a por mí. No quiero saber nada más contigo, ni lo que harás con el bebé. Si deseas tenerlo, bien por ti, pero no deseo tener conexión con él._

_A cambio de eso, prometo que nunca más sabrás de mí, ni me volverás a ver. No creo regresar por ti, ni te haré pasar por todo esto de nuevo. Podrás hacer de tu vida lo que se te plazca, y con la vida de ese niño también. Podrás darle un padre si quieres, no interferiré en nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido. Inclusive, te devuelvo todo lo que me haz regalado en todos estos años, y me llevo lo que te pueda hacer recordar a mí._

_No te preocupes, te olvidarás de mí, como yo me olvidaré de ti. Nuestras mentes son como coladores y el tiempo curará tus heridas. Y si no cura las mías, podré conseguir algún tipo de distracción._

_No hagas nada estúpido, mi familia, tu familia y nuestros amigos no lo soportarían._

_Para el momento en que leas esta carta, ya será demasiado tarde. Ya no estaré aquí, estaré en el avión. Mi familia se enterará de la misma manera que te enteraste tú, no tengo cara para mirarlos. Cuida a Esme y Alice de mi parte._

_Lamento hacer todo esto por carta contigo, porque, aún sin amarte, verte destrozada me haría llevarme un mal recuerdo nuestro. Prefiero borrar toda la época en que estuvimos juntos y sólo recordarte como una buena amiga, o como la mejor amiga de mi gemela. Además, el Jefe Swan me hubiera asesinado y yo quiero continuar con mi vida, por eso me voy._

_No escribiré ninguna despedida melosa o romántica, nos bastará con algo simple._

_Adiós Bella, hasta nunca._

_Edward Anthony Cullen._

Sentí las lágrimas juntarse en mis ojos. Releí la carta cerca de diez veces, antes de poder comprender lo que decía: Edward _se había ido_, me había abandonado a mi suerte. Nunca más regresaría por mi y nuestro hijo, más bien ahora _mi_ hijo.

Aún con la carta en las manos, corrí escalera abajo y salí a la calle, esperando que sólo fuera una broma de Emmett. Pero el Volvo de Edward no estaba. Subí de nuevo a mi cuarto, y recién ahí noté las cosas que faltaban. No estaban mis fotos con él, no estaban los peluches que me había regalado, ni el CD con la nana que me había compuesto en su tiempo libre. Arriba de mi mecedora, estaba todo lo que le había regalado, ropa, CDs, una pulsera, un reloj. Todo.

Tomé la carta, ya arrugada, y volví a leerla, con las lágrimas cayendo sobre el papel y borrando la tinta. Se había ido. Me aovillé en el suelo, posando mis manos sobre mi vientre. Quería echarle la culpa a ese pequeño ser que estaba creciendo en mi interior, pero no podía hacerlo. No ahora que era mi única razón para seguir respirando, para seguir viviendo.

Si él había elegido, yo también podría hacerlo. Tendría el bebé, aunque me recordara a _él_, lo tendría y lo amaría como si mi vida dependiera de ello, él sería mi vida. Pero también estudiaría, ya pensaría en cómo hacer, pero me lo debo a mí misma y se lo deberé a mi hijo. Me apoyaré en mis padres, mis amigos y en Esme y Carlisle, ninguno de ellos me abandonará con todo esto.

Iba a ser un mundo nuevo para mí. Pero no podía quejarme. ¿Quién no elegiría una nueva vida, una vida que daría felicidad y alegría, en vez de un amor?

Mi mundo se vino abajo con esa carta, con su marcha. Sin embargo, iba a seguir luchando, porque lucharía por mi hijo, porque tengo más gente que me quiere y me apoya.

Esta nueva era estaba a punto comenzar, una nueva vida iba a surgir, un nuevo amanecer lleno de esperanzas y alegrías. Porque _nuestras mentes son como coladores_, él mismo lo dijo. Hay gente que vive la vida, otras, como yo, la sobreviven.

_Lo voy a conseguir Edward Cullen, juro que podré sobrevivir en un mundo sin ti._

Sólo deseaba que ese repentino sentimiento de valentía y fuerza no se fuera muy rápido, porque sé que en cuanto se vaya, caeré en un pozo, en un profundo pozo del que no podré salir. Una vez había oído una frase que decía: _"__Cuando estés solo no llores, sino sal y demuestra que la soledad es tu aliada."_ Y eso haría, saldría, aunque me costara la vida.

_Aquí me ves deshecho entre tus cosas_

_Tragando las amargas horas_

_Hundiéndome en este silencio_

_Aquí me ves dejándome la vida_

_Pegando a tu fotografía_

_Echándote tanto de menos_

_Mientras los días pasan_

_Me inunda la nostalgia_

_La tristeza el sentimiento_

_Que aquí sin ti nada es igual_

_Se siente el miedo_

_Que las paredes de este hogar_

_Están llenas de recuerdos_

_Que aquí sin ti me va fatal_

_Que yo te quiero_

_Que si tú vuelves alma mía_

_Me regresa el alma al cuerpo_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO NUEVO, SACADITO DEL HORNO (MÁS BIEN DEL WORD xDDD)_

_Lamento no haber actualizado antes, como prometí. Es que acabo de empezar mi ante último año de secundaria y aún es difícil acostumbrarme a la nueva rutina y los horarios._

_¿QUé les ha parecido el capítulo? Movidito eh! Es el capítulo, hasta ahora, más triste de la historia. EL más triste, frustrante, odioso y varias cosas más que sé que seguramente sentirán hacia Edward. ¿Les pareció bien que Bella siguiera adelante con su embarazo? ¿Cómo le irán las cosas ahora y sobrellevará la futura vida de madre soltera?  
_

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. **El próximo** (el viernes, posiblemente) **capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario** ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!_

_PD: He sido nominada por la Liga de Escritores Maestros para formar parte, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ustedes, gentesita hermosa que siempre está aquí apoyándome. Si quieren votarme, cosa que agradecería muchísisisisimo, pueden hacerlo en potterfics (punto) com. Muchas gracias a todos :)_

_PD2: Lamento desde ahora, y por los capis siguientes, si alguien desea odiarlo y piensa que Edwrd es un cabrón. Pero, es parte de la trama, sin su actitud, esto no es historia.  
_


	7. VI: Por partida doble

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Edward/..., Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_Sophie Vampire Cullen  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6: Por partida doble**

**_

* * *

_**_"Es de héroes sonreír cuando el corazón llora."

* * *

_

_Octubre del año 2003, Port Angels._

El tiempo pasó, incluso aunque parecía imposible. Incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de las manecillas del reloj, dolían como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un hematoma. El tiempo transcurrió de forma dispar, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasar, pasó. Incluso para mí.**(*)**

Los primeros dos meses, luego de la cobarde huída de _él_, habían sido totalmente tortuosos para mí y para su familia. Esme estaba destruida, Alice y Emmett le odiaban por haberme abandonado y Carlisle estaba decepcionado. El resto del mes de julio, y los primeros días de agosto, pedí que pasara rápido, no veía la hora de marcharme de Forks, donde todo el pueblo estaba lleno de recuerdos juntos.

Recuerdo que mi padre estuvo colérico y fue en el coche patrulla hasta la casa de los Cullens, exigiendo la dirección donde se encontraba _él._ Estaba segura de que si se la hubieran dado, Charlie hubiera viajado sólo por el placer de volarle la cabeza. Gracias a Dios, entre Reneé y Carlisle lo tranquilizaron, exponiéndole que si reaccionaba así, iba a ser peor para mí. Yo simplemente me sentía muerta, una zombi.

Agosto llegó, con lo cual también vino la mudanza. Si mal recuerdo, había sido la primera vez que sonreía después de un mes. Ya estaba afirmado, me iba de Forks, me iba para olvidarle. Me mudé con mis amigas al departamento que habíamos alquilado, y los chicos en el apartamento de arriba. La habitación que había quedado libre, la utilizaron como sala de juegos, dónde instalaron un televisor de 42 pulgadas, pantalla plana, y varias consolas de videojuegos. Eran adictos, y casi parecían niños cuando jugaban.

Para a fecha de mi cumpleaños, las clases en la Universidad ya habían comenzado, y fue un cambio total de aires. Me sentí, de alguna manera, más libre y menos muerta en vida. En ningún momento me fijé en ningún compañero, porque eso eran, simplemente compañeros de clases. Alice insistió en hacerme una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero le rogué que no lo hiciera, aún no estaba de ánimos. Como regalos, recibí el vestido que mi amiga había diseñado y, de parte de todos los Cullens y los Hales, un auto nuevo. Dijeron que, como futura madre, no podía seguir manejando una camioneta poco segura. Así que mi regalo fue un hermoso _Audi_, color azul noche. Mientras, Charlie y Reneé me regalaron las nuevas ediciones de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, y _Cumbres Borrascosas_.

Con respecto al embarazo, acababa de entrar al segundo trimestre y, tal como había dicho Carlisle, ya no tenía nauseas, mareos ni fatiga. Me sentía un poco fuera de forma, aunque me dijo que era normal. Por otro lado, la anemia estaba controlada y estable.

Ya estaba por el quinto mes, aquel día tenía cita con Carlisle, por lo cual debía ausentarme a clases. Me habían dado permiso para esos _asuntos_ _personales_, e incluso para el séptimo mes me daban tiempo para hacer reposo hasta que el niño tuviera tres meses. Con los exámenes, pues los rendiría cuando entrara de nuevo. Me atrasaría un semestre, pero podía estudiar tranquila.

Me desperté cuando mi despertador sonó, como todas las mañanas, a las siete. Me duché y cambié. Alice me había obligado a comprar ropa para cada mes de embarazo, así que ya estaba usando los quintos conjuntos. Para cuando salí a desayunar, Alice y Rose ya se encontraban en el desayunador. Me serví un café y me senté con ellas.

- Buen día – saludé.

- Hola, Bells – respondieron al unísono.

- Hoy tienes cita con papa, ¿verdad? – preguntó Alice, bebiendo su café y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella no sufrió tanto por la marcha de Edward, o lo escondía demasiado bien.

- Ajam – me limité a contestar, antes de beber casi la mitad del café de una sola vez.

- Te acompañaré.

Casi me atraganto con lo que estaba bebiendo, y miré asombrada a mi pequeña amiga.

- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunté

Alice se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, y miré a Rose.

- A mi no me mires, yo si tengo clases a la mañana, Alice no – dijo saliéndose por la tangente.

Sonó el timbre y Rose se levantó del desayunador para abrir .la puerta. Entraron Emmett y Jasper, cada uno saludó a su pareja y luego me dieron un beso en las mejillas al mismo tiempo. Emmett y Rose estaban estudiando economía, por lo que a las clases iban juntos. Jasper estaba estudiando un profesorado de Historia, así que muchas materias las compartía conmigo. La única que iba sola era Alice, ya que estudiaba Diseño, pero no parecía importarle, se divertía porque muchas de sus clases eran a la tarde.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? ¡Por favor! -exclamó Emmett haciendo un puchero.

Todos reímos por su expresión.

- Tranquilo Em, Rose sólo fue a buscar su bolso – intervino Jasper, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Por qué el apuro, osito? – le cuestioné cariñosa.

Emmett me miró con ojos de perro mojado y un puchero.

- Porque quiero pasar a comprar, en Starbucks, el café que tanto me gusta. ¡Los de Jasper son terribles!

Alice y yo reímos, y Jasper estuvo a punto de lanzarse a su cuello. Estaba realmente molesto. Lo hubiera logrado, de no ser que volvió Rose y se paró entre ellos.

- Vamos niños, al auto – exigió.

Emmett y Jasper asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del departamento, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Antes de salir, Rose me miró.

- Mucha suerte – dijo con una sonrisa y salió.

Terminé de tomar mi café mientras rodaba los ojos. La mayoría de las veces mis amigos se comportaban como pequeños niños, más que nada Emmett. Yo creo que por eso es que está con Rose. En tanto Alice y Jasper… Pues él es el único que puede tranquilizar a la pequeña y malvada hada.

Un rato después, Alice y yo ya estábamos abandonando el edificio. Subimos a mi auto y emprendimos camino hasta el hospital de Forks. Era un viaje de una hora más o menos, bastante ameno. Alice estaba tranquila, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, escuchando la música de la radio. Tenía una sonrisa radiante, como leería de tenerla yo. Sin embargo, estaba nerviosa. Carlisle me había dicho que en esta ecografía ya podría ver a mí bebe. Me emocionaba, pero me daba pánico pensar en el poco tiempo que me quedaba hasta que naciera.

Cuando llegamos, y como siempre, nos atendió Jane. Antes me trataba con recelo, pero como mis visitas eran frecuentes, ya me miraba con cariño y siempre me sonreía. Hubo varias veces en las que tuve que esperar a Carlisle, así que me ponía a hablar con su secretaria. Me había contado que tenía un marido llamado Félix y un hijo llamado Alec, inclusive me había mostrado una foto familiar. Eran adorables, si no me hubiera dicho que Alec era su hijo, yo hubiera pensado que era su hermano menor, porque era exactamente igual a ella. Lamentablemente, cuando vi la foto, no pude evitar pensar que, tal vez, así nos pudimos haber visto Edward, el bebé y yo. Como una familia feliz. Pero sólo estaríamos mi hijo y yo, nada de padre, y eso me entristecía por él.

Después de media hora de espera, Carlisle se hizo presente frente a nosotras. Nos saludó con un beso en la mejilla a cada una y nos hizo pasar a su consultorio, donde ya tenía instalada la máquina para la ecografía. Me recosté en la camilla, Alice se paró a mi lado y Carlisle se sentó en un banquito del otro lado, cerca de la máquina.

- De acuerdo Bella, levántate un poco la remera y bájate un poco el pantalón – me pidió Carlisle.

Hice lo que me pidió, me levanté la camisa hasta la altura de las costillas y me bajé el pantalón hasta que se le hizo cómodo.

- Puede que sientas bastante frío el gel, pero es sólo eso – explicó.

Yo sólo asentí y recosté la cabeza en la almohada mirando el techo. Sentí el frío gel y un estremecimiento me recorrió la columna vertebral. Suspiré, intentado calmar mi acelerado corazón e intentando no hiperventilar. Sentía el transductor del ultrasonido recorrer mi vientre. Intenté imaginarme cómo sería el bebé, seguramente aún seguiría siendo algo muy pequeño y minúsculo. Algo tierno, lindo. Tal vez al nacer se pareciera a _él_, o por ahí a mí, aunque no sería tan bonito como si se pareciera a su padre. Escuché una pequeña risa de Carlisle, así que salí de mi burbuja de pensamientos. Miré a Alice, quién tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y algo llorosos. Tuve miedo de que algo estuviera mal con mi bebé, no quería mirar, sentía una gran angustia. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y volteé para no mirar la pantalla.

- Es maravilloso – oí susurrar a Alice.

Aquel comentario me sentó algo extraño. Si decía así, no podía estar mal. Me giré a mirar la pantalla y las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos. Dejé escapar un leve jadeo.

- ¿Ge-gemelos? – balbuceé, ahogada con el llanto.

Carlisle me miró con una enorme, e imborrable, sonrisa en su rostro.

- Así es, Bella. ¿¿Quieres saber los sexos? – preguntó amable y yo asentí-. Un niño y una niña.

Alice profirió un grito, saliendo de su asombro.

- ¡Seré doblemente tía! ¡Podré malcriar a mi sobrina con las compras y a mi sobrinito con juegos! – chilló contenta.

Carlisle la miró reprobatoriamente, pero ella le restó importancia. Estaba feliz, por ahí tanto como yo. Pero mi felicidad era algo que me hinchaba el pecho, y sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca. Iba a ser madre de dos hermosos niños. Sonreí radiante, era la primera vez que me sentía tan feliz después de cinco meses. Juré que iba a ser la mejor madre, que ellos iban a ser mi vida ahora y que, más que nunca, me iba a olvidar de _él_.

- ¿Quieres una copia? – preguntó Carlisle.

- Si, por favor. Quiero… - comencé a contar mentalmente las copias-, cinco copias, pero una de ellas quédatela tú. Es para los abuelos – le dije con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida.

Carlisle se levantó y fue a hacer las impresiones. Alice lo siguió, vaya uno a saber qué le dijo, y volvió a mi lado. Me dio una hoja de papel para limpiarme el gel y me abrazó.

- ¡Felicidades, Bella! – me dijo feliz-. Estoy segura de que serás la mejor madre, que a los niños no les faltará nada. ¿Ya sabes cómo les pondrás? ¡No me lo digas! Quiero que sea sorpresa – habló con una sola bocanada de aire y de corrido.

Me reí y le puse la mano en la boca, callándola. Dejé caer la mano y la apoyé en mi vientre, asombrada. Alice me miró asustada, y se arrodilló para quedarse hasta mi altura.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó temerosa.

La mandé a callar con un ademán de la mano, y dejé mi otra mano en mi vientre. De repente, lo volví a sentir. Solté un sollozo y me tapé la cara. Oí a lo lejos que Alice me hablaba, pero no podía contestarle. Era el día más feliz de mi vida.

- Se mueven – susurré aún llorando de alegría-. Mis hijos me escuchan.

Apoyé de nuevo mi mano en mi vientre y sonreí. Era cierto, todo estaba mejorando, gracias a ellos.

_Siente como te amo,_

_Toma mi mano,_

_Ven a soñar,_

_Deja todo lo malo,_

_Porque te pesa para volar._

_Mírame, una vez, una mas,_

_Ahora duérmete,_

_Aquí estoy, no me iré,_

_Mi lugar es aquí cuidándote.**(**)**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO NUEVO, SACADITO DEL HORNO (MÁS BIEN DEL WORD xDDD)_

_En compensación a la últma actualización, ya que fue tardía, actualizo un día antes :) Además estoy de buen humor porque me esta yendo fenomenal en mis estudios y aún tengo tiempo xDDD_

_Bien... ¿Qué les ha parecido? Si alguien leyó el disclaimer, ya había sacado que iban a ser gemelos :) Aparentemente Bella se lo ha estado tomando bastante bien, continua siendo duro, pero es feliz :) Ahora... ¿Qué es lo que fue a decirle Alice a Carlisle? Mmmm es bastante sospechoso, no? Por cierto, ¿qué les parece que agregue parte de canciones al final de capi, haciendo alusión a este? _

**_(*)_**_ Luna nueva, Capítulo 4: Despertando. (Obviamente retocado, para que no fuera igual)  
_

_**(**)** Lullaby, Mi lugar - Sin Banderas  
_

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. **El próximo** (el lunes, posiblemente) **capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario** ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!_

_PD: He sido nominada por la Liga de Escritores Maestros para formar parte, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ustedes, gentesita hermosa que siempre está aquí apoyándome. Si quieren votarme, cosa que agradecería muchísisisisimo, pueden hacerlo en potterfics (punto) com. Muchas gracias a todos :)_

_PD2: Lamento desde ahora, y por los capis siguientes, si alguien desea odiarlo y piensa que Edwrd es un cabrón. Pero, es parte de la trama, sin su actitud, esto no es historia.  
_


	8. VII: Naciendo dos nuevas vidas

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Edward/..., Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_bekyabc2  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7: Naciendo dos nuevas vidas**

* * *

_"Los bebés nacen con ojos dispuestos a ver todo lo precioso, abrazar todo lo alegre y querer sin condiciones con todo su corazón."

* * *

_

_24 de diciembre del año 2003, Forks._

El resto de octubre y noviembre había pasado extremadamente rápido. Había pasado acción de gracias con mis padres, pues había arreglado para pasar Noche Buena y Navidad con los Cullens. Además, Edward iba a ir para esa acción de gracias y le prohibió a Alice llevarme, según palabras de ella. La universidad nos había dado vacaciones hasta la segunda semana de enero, pero igual yo no podría volver hasta que los bebés tuvieran tres meses, se suponía que desde ahora, mi séptimo mes, hasta dentro de cinco meses más no podía pisar la Universidad. Así que rendí todos los exámenes que pude adelantar.

Me encontraba en el cuarto que Esme había arreglado para mí, inclusive ya había preparado una habitación para sus nietos, y Alice había llenado el placard con ropa hasta, fácil, sus dos años. Ningún conjunto era repetido y me había prohibido rotundamente que les usara la ropa más de una vez. Recuerdo la primera vez que ella hizo eso conmigo, sólo había atinado a rodar los ojos y decirle demente. Terminé de arreglarme el cabello y me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Alice me había hecho un vestido realmente hermoso, en un color azul oscuro, bastante holgado. Estaba en mi séptimo mes, mi vientre se veía redondo, pero no era muy pronunciado. Varias veces me había preocupado eso, pero Carlisle me dijo que los gemelos, por lo general, solían pesar menos que un solo bebé. En mis treinta y dos semanas de embarazo, había subido solamente siete kilos. Algo que me alegraba, porque sabía que podría recuperar mi peso normal.

No me di cuenta que me había quedado parada frente al espejo, con las manos en mi vientre admirándolo, hasta que sentí las pequeñas manos de Alice en mis hombros. La miré a través del espejo. Se veía feliz, con su vestidito color dorado, aunque en el fondo, sabía que echaba de menos a su hermano. Me di la vuelta y le sonreí.

- Gracias por el vestido, Allie. Es realmente hermoso.

- No es nada Bella – contestó restándole importancia-. Anda, hay que bajar, mamá dice que en cualquier momento sirve la comida.

Yo asentí y la acompañé. Me iba a quedar con los Cullens hasta el día veinte seis, luego me iría a pasar Fin de Año y Año Nuevo con mis padres. Ya los había llamado para desearles feliz navidad, ya que no se encontrarían al día siguiente. Se iban a la casa de un amigo de papá, Harry Clearwater. Harry estaba casado con Sue y tenían dos hijos, Leah, que tenía mi edad; y Seth, que era dos o tres años menos, no lo recordaba con exactitud, hacía bastante que no los visitaba.

Alice me ayudó a bajar las escaleras, tenía miedo de que, con mi torpeza, pudiera caerme y lastimarme, o que les pasara algo a los niños. Con ese tema, últimamente todos estaban demasiado sobre protectores, lo cual no me agradaba mucho que digamos. Camino al comedor, pasamos por el living. Tenía el árbol de navidad en el centro del salón, habían re-acomodado los muebles por él, y sólo estaba adornado con colores rojo y dorado, con las luces en color rojo, lo cual provocaba que la sala se sintiera más cálida. Cuando llegamos al comedor, ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa, seguramente esperándome a mí. Bajé la vista avergonzada y tomé asiento al lado de Esme. La mesa era lo suficientemente grande como para albergarnos a todos, incluso sobraba un lugar, el de _él_.

La comida fue amena, tranquila y feliz. Todos charlábamos, reíamos y bromeábamos. Nunca había un mal ambiente con Emmett allí, siempre haciendo bromas. En medio de la cena, Carlisle propuso un brindis por noche buena. Brindamos y, luego, comimos el postre, el cual había hecho yo. Esme me había insistido en que no la ayudara, pero me sentía una completa inútil sin poder hacer nada, así que se rindió a que hiciera el postre.

Para las diez de la noche, ya habíamos cenado, entonces nos dirigimos al living a ver una e esas películas típicas de navidad. Alice insistió en ver _El Grinch_, pese a las muchas quejas de su hermano mayor, terminamos viéndola. Esme y Carlisle se sentaron en un sillón de dos cuerpos, mientras que Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper y yo nos sentamos en el de cuatro cuerpos. Como no entrábamos, Rosalie se sentó en el regazo de su novio, aunque creo que no les molestó demasiado.

Estaba sentada entre Emmett y Jasper, y desde el principio de la película comencé a sentirme incómoda. Los niños no paraban de patear, cosa que me dolía bastante. No me pude concentrar en absoluto en la película. Cuando ésta estaba en los últimos minutos, sentí un líquido recorrer mis piernas. Dejé escapar un jadeo, provocando que todos me mirasen. Todos quedaron asombrados, incluso Carlisle que era el médico de la familia. Inmediatamente cambió su postura y se levantó, corriendo a mi lado.

- Está con pérdida – dijo moviéndose cerca de mí.

Los chicos se habían levantado, dejándole lugar para revisarme. Nadie hacía nada, parecían paralizados, excepto Carlisle y Esme, que estaba a mi lado. Yo, por mi parte, estaba muerta de miedo. No estaba preparada para que nacieran ya. ¿Y si no sobrevivían? ¿Y si tenían algún problema? Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, e intenté deshacer esos pensamientos.

- Alice ve a armar un pequeño bolso con Rose y Emmett, y luego vienen al hospital – dijo Carlisle y ellos tres salieron corriendo hasta mi cuarto-. Jasper necesito que vengas conmigo y con Esme, sabemos que Bella se tranquiliza bastante contigo.

Jasper asintió y le ayudó a cargarme en el _Mercedes_ de Carlisle. Él y Esme iban sentados adelante, mientras que mi rubio amigo intentaba calmarme en el asiento trasero. En realidad no estaba tan asustada, sólo tenía ciertos dolores.

Llegamos en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Carlisle se bajó primero, para arreglar la sala de partos para mí, seguida de Esme, quién me fue a buscar una silla de ruedas. Antes de poder darme cuenta de las cosas, ya estaba siendo preparada en la camilla de la sala de partos. Allí adentro, estaban Carlisle y Jasper, junto a varios médicos más. El dolor comenzó a ser más fuerte, por lo que nublaba mi mente. Intenté concentrarme en cómo se verían mis hijos y no en mi dolor.

- No dilató nada, Dr. Cullen.

- Habrá que hacer cesárea, traigan la anestesia – escuché a Carlisle.

Momentos después, sentí que me ponían una vía y la anestesia. Esta última, comenzó a hacer un efecto inmediato. Ya no sentía nada, me encontraba en un estado de adormecimiento, pero sin estarlo. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por la liviandad que sentía. El tiempo parecía no transcurrir para mí, pero sabía que transcurría. Después de no sé cuando tiempo, oí el llanto de un bebé. _Mi bebé_.

- Es la niña – oí a alguien decir, en la lejanía.

- Llévenla a bañar.

Abrí los ojos, intentando enfocar bien, ya que veía borroso. A lo lejos, noté como una enfermera lavaba a un ser muy chiquitito, con el cabello color cobre. No pude verle el color de los ojos, pero se veía hermosa. En ese momento, oí algo que me heló la sangre.

- Carlisle, el niño no respira.

Quise llorar al oír eso, no podía ser. Mi bebé, mi hijito. Lo busqué con la mirada y lo encontré en brazos de otra enfermera. Tenía el color de mi cabello.

- Hagan reanimación, no dejen que se vaya, maldita sea – oí a Carlisle ordenar.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que lo salvaran. Sabía que Carlisle haría todo lo posible para salvarlo, porque era su nieto, porque así era él. Aún así, no pude evitar sentirme asustada, tener miedo por mi hijo. La anestesia, parecía hacerme cada vez más efecto. Caí en la inconciencia. Lo único que soñé fue con los dos niños que recién habían nacido, sobre todo con mi bebé de cabello castaño, ese que estaba a punto de no vivir, de no conocer el sol, las estrellas, ni la luna.

_Podría permanecer despierto sólo para escucharte respirar,_

_Mirarte sonreír mientras duermes_

_A lo lejos, y soñando._

_Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce claudicación,_

_Podría quedarme perdido en este momento para siempre._

_Ya que, cada momento que pasé contigo_

_Es un momento que valoro mucho._

_No quiero cerrar los ojos,_

_No quiero quedarme dormido,_

_Porque te extrañaría, bebé,_

_Y no quiero extrañar nada._**(*)**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO NUEVO, SACADITO DEL HORNO (MÁS BIEN DEL WORD xDDD)_

_NO ME MATEN!_

_Lamento dejar el capítulo en ese momento tan importante. Inclusive, hasta mitad del próximo apítulo no se sabe bien qué fue lo que pasó. Así que... tendran que esperar. Más alla de eso... ¿Eli naciendo en navidad? Prometo que tiene un significado especial, y más delante será explicado xD ¿Qué pìensan que pasará en el próximo capítulo?  
_

**_(*) _**_I don't wanna miss a thing (traducida) - Aerosmith__  
_

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. **El próximo** (el jeves-viernes, posiblemente) **capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario** ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!_

_PD: He sido nominada por la Liga de Escritores Maestros para formar parte, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ustedes, gentesita hermosa que siempre está aquí apoyándome. Si quieren votarme, cosa que agradecería muchísisisisimo, pueden hacerlo en potterfics (punto) com. Muchas gracias a todos :)_

_PD2: Lamento desde ahora, y por los capis siguientes, si alguien desea odiarlo y piensa que Edwrd es un cabrón. Pero, es parte de la trama, sin su actitud, esto no es historia.  
_


	9. VIII: Seis años después

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Edward/..., Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_Miica :)  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8: Después de seis años**

**

* * *

** _"El paso del tiempo nos aprisiona, no en una celda de cemento y ladrillos, sino en una de esperanzas rotas y tragedias imprevisibles, cuan grandiosa sería entonces la oportunidad del volver. Pero al hacerlo no nos estaríamos enfrentando al Tiempo sino a nosotros mismos, porque aunque podamos escapar de la cárcel del tiempo, jamás podremos salir de la cárcel de nuestra propia naturaleza."

* * *

_

_Agosto del año 2009, Port Angels._

_Estábamos en el claro, en nuestro claro. Ese círculo perfecto, rodeado de flores de colores varios, con infinitos aromas. No era un día de sol pleno, pero al menos sabía que estaba allí, iluminándonos. Estábamos recostados en el medio del claro, sintiendo el calor del sol en nuestra piel. Me hallaba tranquila, en paz. Feliz por estar a su lado._

_- Te amo – le susurré._

_Él me miró, pero su mirada verde esmeralda se veía oscurecida. Se levantó de golpe, provocando que yo me sentara y le viera expectante. Me dio la espalda y noté que se tensaba._

_- Yo no. Nunca lo hice. Haz sido una más, ha sido algo de adolescentes. Es hora de crecer, Isabella – me dijo con su voz fría y ya no tan aterciopelada-. Lo nuestro ha acabado, en realidad nada se termina, porque nunca nada hubo._

_Se giró a verme. Su cabello bronce brillaba a la luz del sol, su piel pálida resaltaba con su ropa oscura. Tenía la mandíbula tensionada, pero aún así se veía afilada y hermosa. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, estaba en shock, sin poder hablar._

_- Me marcho, no nos volveremos a ver nunca más._

_En ese momento, pareció como si hubiera anochecido de golpe. Dejó de brillar el sol, se juntaron unas espesas nubes y Edward salió corriendo, dejándome atrás, removiendo las hojas como si fuera una brisa._

_- No te vayas – le grite._

_- Adiós – pude oír que me contestaba desde algún lugar._

_Quise levantarme, correr hacia él, pero sólo atiné a aovillarme en el claro, llorándole. Deseando que volviera a mí, que me abrasara. Pero no. Edward ya no estaba allí, había corrido lejos de mí, me había dejado sola y abandonada en el medio del bosque._

_- Edward – murmuré de nuevo, con la voz rota…_

- Mami… Maamii – oí vocecilla cantarina, al tiempo en que me daban una pequeña sacudida en el hombro.

- Basta, Eli. No la despiertes – le reprimió otra.

- ¡Pero tengo hambre!

- Yo también, pero está dormida, no hay que despertarla.

Sonreí sin abrir los ojos. Sentí la cama hundida a ambos lados, así que atrapé a la invasora de mis sueños. _Más bien salvadora_, pensé. La agarré,y la atraje hacia mí.

- Cinco minutos más, Eli – rogué.

- ¡Pero tengo hambre! – me repitió mi hija.

Escuché un bufido.

- De acuerdo, a cambiarse que ya voy – contesté sentándome en la cama, pero sin abrir los ojos.

- ¡Yupi! – le oí festejar.

Escuché sus rápidos pasitos hasta el cuarto y me levanté. Caminé media grogui hasta el cuarto de baño y me miré al espejo. Llevaba lágrimas secas en mis mejillas y algunas ojeras. Nada que no pudiera solucionar, exceptuando mi revoltoso cabello. Me lavé la cara con agua bien fría y los dientes. Me até el cabello en una coleta y me arrastré, literalmente, de nuevo al cuarto para cambiarme.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que _él_ se había marchado, pero aún seguía estando en mis sueños y mis recuerdos. Siempre me derretía al oír su aterciopelada voz en mis recuerdos. Sin embargo, mis sueños eran otra cosa. Siempre me recordaban su marcha, de diferentes maneras, pero siempre acababa dejándome sola.

También habían pasado cinco años desde que había dado a luz. Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido hoy, ¡y eso que pasó el tiempo! Recuerdo el primer llanto de Elizabeth, y la desesperación de no oír el llanto de mi hijito. Cuando al otro día me desperté de la anestesia, estaba segura de que algo malo había ocurrido, quería verlo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Carlisle me había dicho que hizo todo lo posible…

- ¡Mamá! – me gritaron-. ¡Elizabeth no quiere darme a Teddy!

- Eli, devuélvele su oso a Evan, tú tienes a Thony, el puma que te regaló tía Alice.

Sonreí a mí misma. Si, Carlisle había hecho todo lo posible para salvarlo y lo había conseguido. Evan había sobrevivido, pero no sin consecuencias. Nació con problemas respiratorios que, de más grande, se transformaron en asma. No le traía graves problemas, podía hacer ejercicio, sólo se le presentaba cuando estaba muy asustado o nervioso. Siempre intentaba que no se enfermara de los pulmones, porque podría darle algún tipo de bronquitis, y eso me asustaba. Me había puesto demasiado sobre protectora para con ellos, al igual que la familia.

Bajé hasta la cocina, dónde ya se encontraban sentados mis hijos, cada uno con su peluche, sonriendo y jugando. Elizabeth era igual a mí, exceptuando su lacio cabello, de un color igual al de _él_. Tenía mi piel pálida, y mis ojos color chocolate. Tenía una sonrisa muy pícara, según me dijo Esme, igual a la que tenían los niños Cullens de chicos. A diferencia mía, Eli era hiper-extrovertida e hiperactiva, todo gracias a sus tías consentidoras. Por otro lado, Evan tenía la palidez característica de _él_ y _sus_ orbes esmeraldas. Tenía _su_ cabello desordenado, pero de mi color castaño oscuro. En su personalidad, gracias a Dios, Evan era bastante parecido a mí, reservado, callado, introvertido y no le molestaba estar solo, aunque difícilmente lo estaba, ya que siempre estaba unido a su gemela.

No había notado que me había quedado, parada contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, observándoles, hasta que sentí que me tiraban de la camiseta. Me agaché hasta quedar a la altura de mi hija y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Tengo hambre, mami – me dijo haciendo el puchero que Alice le había enseñado.

Rodé los ojos y la alcé, llevándola hasta la silla al lado de Evan. Cuando me acerqué a él, le besé la mejilla y él me sonrió.

- Bueno niños, ¿qué desean desayunar? – pregunté yendo hacia el refrigerador.

- Tortitas – gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Me reí bajito.

- De acuerdo.

- Mami, ¿podemos ver los dibus? – cuestionó Evan.

- Claro cariño – le contesté.

Prendí el televisor que había en la cocina y les puse el canal de dibujitos. Estaban dando Tom y Jerry, unas caricaturas de mi época. Sonreí al tiempo en que me ponía manos a la obra. Mientras cocinaba, cada tanto, oía la risa de los niños, causada por algún accidente al pobre gato. Les serví un vaso de leche a cada uno, me preparé un café y serví las tortitas. Para Eli con chocolate, para Evan uno con salsa de moras y para mí con salsa de fresas. Desayunamos los tres juntos, entretenidos con los dibujitos. Cuando los niños terminaron, se levantaron y fueron al salón a divertirse un rato mientras yo lavaba los trastos sucios.

Al terminar, fui a reunirme con ellos. Evan estaba recostado en el sillón, leyendo en voz alta un libro infantil y Eli estaba tocando algo suave en su pequeño órgano, más bien, interpretaba lo que su hermano leía. Había heredado _su_ facilidad para los instrumentos. Se complementaban perfectamente. Era muy raro verlos pelear, la mayoría de veces eran peleas de broma. Me senté junto a Evan y me dediqué a oírlos.

- Bella y el Príncipe bailaron nuevamente en la sala, que esta vez parecía iluminada por una nueva claridad. Todos los habitantes del castillo, ahora humanos, y Maurice, los observaban emocionados. Al fin vivirían felices para siempre – terminó de leer Evan, al momento en que Eli también terminaba la canción.

Le aplaudí feliz y les hice una gran ovación. Los chicos sonrieron contentos y se abalanzaron sobre mí, cada uno sentado en cada rodilla. Mi hija me abrazó por el cuello, mientras que su hermano por la cintura.

- ¿Por qué eligieron _La Bella y la Bestia_? – pregunté divertida.

Eli se encogió de hombros y señaló a Evan.

- Porque tiene tu nombre mami y porque te pareces a ella – contestó él con una sonrisa.

Sonreí radiante y les besé ambas mejillas a los dos. Después de estar un rato jugando con ellos, me paré del suelo dónde nos encontrábamos.

- ¿Quieren ir a ver a la abuela Esme y al abuelo Carlisle?

- ¡Sí! – gritaron emocionados.

Evan y Eli se pusieron sus zapatillas y corrieron al armario a sacar unas camperas. Yo también me calcé y busqué mi chamarra, mi bolso, las llaves del auto y de casa, y el móvil. Cuando tuve todo, abrí la puerta y salí con los niños cogidos de la mano. Fuimos hasta el garaje y subí a los niños en la parte trasera. Luego, me subí yo.

- ¿Se pusieron los cinturones? – pregunté antes de arrancar.

- Ajá – obtuve como respuesta de ambos.

Rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza. La verdad es que los Cullens habían hecho mucho por nosotros, sobre todo, me habían regalado esa casa para vivir con mis hijos. Mis padres habían insistido en darles la mitad del dinero y, luego de varias negativas y discusiones, aceptaron. Vivíamos en Port Angels, ya que yo debía continuar la Universidad. En los tres años en que tardé graduarme, y los primeros tres años de vida de mis hijos, Reneé y Esme se turnaban para cuidarlos. Incluso, muchas veces, los cuidaban juntas. Ninguna estaba celosa de la otra, algo raro en Reneé que siempre se comportó bastante infantil para conmigo y ese tema, pero se notaba que se querían y se divertían juntas.

Desde el principio les dije a mis hijos que Carlisle y Esme eran sus abuelos, así como Alice y Emmett sus tíos, y Rose y Jasper también, ya que estaban en pareja con los otros dos. Pero nunca les dije que eran _de verdad_ sus familiares. Hasta ese momento nunca antes habían preguntado por su padre, y eso que habían tenido tiempo. Tan sólo, supongo que no lo encontraban anormal. Eso sería hasta que empezaran el kinder. Luego, sería otra la historia.

Llegamos hasta la casa de la familia Cullen y, aún después de tantos años, seguía maravillándome con ella, con su majestuosidad y su amplitud. Esme, en los últimos años, había agrandado aún más la casa. Ya que, la mayoría de los fines de semana, se llenaba de gente. Había una habitación para cada uno de sus hijos, con sus respectivas parejas, la habitación de ella y Carlisle, una para mí, otra para los niños. ¡Había una incluso para mis padres! Pero la que seguía intacta, era _su_ habitación. En esos cinco años, nada había cambiado de ella, era como si Esme esperara que volviera a la casa y que _él_ tomara su cuarto, sin irse, como debió de haber sido. Además, las pocas veces que viajaba para ver a su familia, evitaba dormir en su cuarto, según Alice. Siempre se acostaba en la recámara de huéspedes, y nunca preguntó por las nuevas habitaciones. Por unos instantes, me imaginé cómo sería volver a tenerlo a mi lado, disfrutando de mis hijos, _nuestros hijos_, juntos. Apreté la mandíbula y el volante, y me reproché a mí misma por ese momento de debilidad. Aparqué el coche en el garaje y noté los coches de mis amigos, pero no el de Carlisle.

- ¡Si! ¡Está tía Alice y Tía Rose! – gritó contenta Eli.

- ¡Y también tío Jasper y tío Emmett! – le secundó Evan.

- ¿No se olvidan de la abuela? – pregunté riendo.

- ¡Ups! - comentaron ambos.

Yo me reí y bajé del auto. Caminé hasta la puerta trasera y los ayudé a bajarse. Cuando estábamos en el porche de la casa, como siempre, Alice abrió la puerta antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo. Nos miró e inmediatamente se agachó.

- Pero miren quienes están aquí, ¡mis dos sobrinos favoritos! – dijo mi amiga.

- Pero tía Alice, somos tus únicos sobrinos – replicó Evan.

- Es cierto lo que dice mi hermano, tía – le siguió Eli.

Alice rió con su cantarina risa.

- Tienen razón, pero eso lo hace aún mejor, ¿no? – dijo y les guiñó un ojo-. Ahora saluden a su tía, sino no les dejaré pasar.

Los niños carcajearon y le besaron las mejillas. Alice sonrió complacida y se hizo a un lado, para que los niños entraran corriendo. Escuché a Jasper y Emmett saludarlos y sonreí. Estaba entrando a la casa, cuando mi amiga me tomó del codo.

- Debemos hablar – me dijo seria.

Era muy raro ver a Alice así, por lo que asentí y la seguí escaleras arriba. Me llevó a su cuarto y, tras entrar, cerró la puerta. Se giró a mí y me miró. Pude notar un deje de nerviosismo en su mirada. Nervios, preocupación y expectativas.

- ¿Qué va mal, Allie? – pregunté ansiosa.

- Bella – titubeó-. Vuelve.

Miré a Alice, sin llegar a comprender. ¿Cómo que vuelva? Pareció notar como no entendía lo que me había dicho, por lo que tomó un gran trago de aire.

- Bella, Edward _vuelve_ a Forks – dijo lentamente palabra por palabra.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me llevé una mano a la boca, tapándola. Sentí flaquear las rodillas, y luego en impacto de ellas contra el suelo. El estómago se me contrajo y se me formó un nudo en la garganta, al momento en el que comenzaba a sollozar. Las lágrimas rodaban incontrolables por mi piel. Era mucho peor de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Tantos años sin escuchar ni decir su nombre, que oírlo de Alice provocó que la herida se abriera con más fuerza de la deseada. Como si me hubiesen clavado miles de cuchillos allí, haciéndola más profunda. Edward volvería a Forks, luego de haberme abandonado. Volvería, los niños lo verían y los rechazaría como me rechazó a mí. No podía creer que mis hijos tuvieran que enfrentarse a eso tan pronto. ¿Y si volvía para reclamar su paternidad y llevárselos lejos? ¿Si me quería sacar a mis hijos? No lo creía, ya los había rechazado, ¿por qué volvería por ellos? Pero no estaba tan temerosa por Eli y Evan. Temía por mí y mi integridad mental. No podría aguantar su marcha una vez más, me destrozaría una vez más. No podría volver a verlo sin estallar en lágrimas, sin estar segura de cómo reaccionaría luego de tantos años. No podría aguantar su mirada helada y sus frías palabras, y mucho menos luchar contra mis, aún intactos, sentimientos por él.

_Saca mi foto de la pared_

_Si no va a cantar para ti_

_Porque todo lo que dejaste ya se fue_

_Y aquí no hay nada para ti que probar._

_Oh, mira lo que has hecho_

_Embromaste a todos_

_Oh bueno, parece tan divertido_

_Hasta que pierdes lo que has ganado._

_Devuélveme mi punto de vista_

_Porque no puedo pensar por ti_

_Apenas puedo escuchar lo que dices_

_Que podría haber hecho, bueno, tu elegiste_

_Oh, mira lo que has hecho_

_Embromaste a todos_

_Oh bueno, parece tan divertido_

_Hasta que pierdes lo que has ganado.**(*)**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO NUEVO, SACADITO DEL HORNO (MÁS BIEN DEL WORD xDDD)_

_TACHAN!_

_Evan no ha muerto!!! :D Obviamente quedo un poquitito mal :S pero al menos sigue vivo, y le alegra la vida a Bella. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capi? ¿Qué creen del regreso de Ed? ¿Estará preparada Bella para enfrentarse a él? ¿Y los niños... cuando noten que no tienen un verdadero padre? Ehhh ta difícil la cosa! AVISO: El próximo capi está desde el punto de vista de Edward, intentando explicar, pero no mucho, su decisión. ¿Cuanta verdad habrá dicho? ¿Qué expectativas tienen para el próximo capi?  
_

**_(*) _**_Look What You've Done (traducida) - Jet__  
_

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. **El próximo** (cuando haya recibido 14 capis) **capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario** ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!  
_

_PD: HAsta los 55 comentarios no actualizo :)  
__  
PD2: He sido nominada por la Liga de Escritores Maestros para formar parte, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ustedes, gentesita hermosa que siempre está aquí apoyándome. Si quieren votarme, cosa que agradecería muchísisisisimo, pueden hacerlo en potterfics (punto) com. Muchas gracias a todos :)_

_PD3: Lamento desde ahora, y por los capis siguientes, si alguien desea odiarlo y piensa que Edwrd es un cabrón. Pero, es parte de la trama, sin su actitud, esto no es historia.  
_


	10. IX: Mi decisión

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Edward/..., Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_Bekyabc2  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9: Mi decisión**

* * *

_"Te odio porque deseo abrazarte, te odio porque quiero soñarte, te odio porque necesito besarte, te odio porque añoro tocarte, te odio porque ya no espero encontrarte después de amarte..."

* * *

_

**_Edward POV_**

_Agosto del año 2009, Volterra, Italia._

Habían pasado seis años desde que me había ido de Forks. No hubo un solo día en el que no me sentí culpable. Tampoco hubo ni un solo segundo que pude olvidarme de _ella_. Conseguí lo que quería, mi título Universitario. Pero, ¿a qué precio? ¿Cuán alto fue el precio que pagué por mi futuro? Aún recuerdo mis últimas horas en Forks como si hubiera sido hoy, tan sólo unas cuantas horas atrás.

**FLASH-BACK**

_La había llevado al claro que había descubierto. Siempre pensé que sería un lugar ideal para que ella estuviera. Era casi irreal, inexistente, como ella. Tan frágil y equilibrado. Le dejé que se adelantara al centro del claro, mientras que yo me dirigí a sentarme debajo de un árbol. Ambos estábamos absortos observando, Bella el lugar, yo la miraba a ella. Después de unos momentos, salió de su trance y se dedicó a buscarme. Cuando me encontró, se ruborizó al notar que la estaba admirando. Se acercó a mí y se sentó. La atraje contra mi pecho y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, así como su fragancia. Sin saber por qué, Bella se apartó de mí. La miré extrañado, iba a preguntarle qué sucedía, cuando ella puso un dedo en mis labios, silenciándome._

_ - Debo decirte algo, no es fácil - musitó_

_- Bella, me estás preocupando – le dije, apartándole la mano de mis labios y acariciándole la mejilla. _

_Quería comprenderla, entender lo que le causaba tanta preocupación y dolor. Cerró los ojos un momento y yo creía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca. Tenía el pulso a mil, estaba ansioso por lo que iba a decir._

_- Edward, esto… yo… estoy embarazada – susurró con los ojos aún cerrados-, seremos padres._

_Me quedé de piedra. ¿Embarazada? ¿Iba a ser padre a los dieciocho años? No eso no estaba bien, había sido un estúpido al no cuidarnos en nuestra primera noche. No sabía exactamente lo que sentía, tan sólo cerré las manos en dos puños, fuertemente apretados. Abrió los ojos y se me quedó mirando. Esto era demasiado, debíamos salir de allí. Me separé de ella y me levanté._

_- Vamos que te llevo a casa – le comuniqué con la única forma en que podía hablar._

_Bella asintió y me siguió de vuelta al coche. La llevé por un atajo, no podía pasar demasiado tiempo con ella, necesitaba estar sólo. Mucho antes de lo esperado, llegamos al coche. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto, como era costumbre, esperé que subiera y luego entré yo. Arranqué el auto y emprendí la marcha por la carretera hacia su casa. Si manejaba más rápido que lo normal, llegaríamos en menos tiempo y más podría pensar yo. En ningún momento le dirigí la palabra, estaba demasiado tenso, intentando no entrar en un ataque de nervios._

_- Di algo – pidió rompiendo el silencio creado_

_- Algo – reiteré su última palabra, siendo incapaz de decir otra cosa._

_- ¿Me perdonas?_

_La miré y sentí que me aleteaba la nariz. Volví a dirigir la vista al camino, intentando concentrarme en el, ya estábamos cerca._

_- ¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué? – cuestioné con un tono casi indiferente, para no perder los estribos._

_- Por lo del bebé… No hubiera sucedido si hubiera tomado la pastilla, si me hubiera cuidado – murmuró._

_- Lo hecho, hecho está. No mereces la muerte por ello._

_- Sigue siendo mi culpa… - insistió._

_¿Su culpa? Estaba siendo ridícula. La discusión era patética. Estaba a punto de perder los estribos, no faltaba mucho. Inspiré hondo, tratando de tranquilizarme. Con la rabia, no podía pensar con claridad._

_- ¿Culpa tuya? Es culpa de ambos. ¿Crees que hubiera sido peor si hubiera sido otro el padre? ¿Si yo no tenía nada que ver? – pregunté enojado, hastiado de la situación._

_- Edward, tu padre me dio otra opción – susurró._

_Aquello había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. ¿Me estaba pidiendo que matara a un ser humano?_

_- No soy un monstruo para matar seres humanos, Bella – contesté, sabiendo que estábamos a pocos metros de su casa._

_Cuando llegamos, apagué el motor, bajé y le abrí la puerta. Ella salió y yo la acompañé hasta la puerta de su casa._

_- ¿Te quedarás a cenar? – preguntó con la voz quebrada._

_La miré a la cara, e intenté ablandar mi rostro, fallando casi miserablemente_

_- No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer – murmuré._

_Bella se puso en puntitas de pies y me dio un suave beso. La besé con pasión y el amor que le guardaba, estaba a punto de tomar una decisión que no la haría feliz pero era lo mejor. La besé deseando que no existiera un mañana, porque ya no habría más besos. Esa era mi despedida. Cuando nos separamos, me di media vuelta y caminé a mi auto, sin volverme a verla. Sabía que si lo hacía, correría a sus brazos. Me subí a mi coche y manejé aún más rápido que antes._

_Llegué a casa y subí directamente a mi cuarto. Debía marcharme de Forks, debía irme de su vida. Ya le había causado demasiado daño. Si me iba, tal vez, ella decidía terminar con ese ser chiquito, no quería que lo hiciera porque sentía presión de mi parte. Si me iba, ella iba a tomar una decisión por su cuenta, por algo que ella quería. Cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de un amigo de mi padre. Atendió al segundo timbre._

_- ¿Si, diga? – preguntó una voz grave desde el otro lado._

_- ¿Aro? Soy Edwrd, el hijo de Carlisle – contesté._

_- ¡Edward querido! ¿Cómo está tu viejo padre?_

_Reí y me froté el cabello nervioso._

_- Oh, bien._

_- ¿Sucede algo, Edwrd? – preguntó extrañado._

_Suspiré. ¿Tan evidente era con todo el mundo?_

_- Pues si, Aro. ¿Les molestaría a Cayo, Marco y a ti que yo fuera a vivir con ustedes? Es sólo hasta que termine la Universidad – pedí._

_Oí que Aro reía desde el otro lado._

_- Por supuesto, Edward. Cuando gustes – respondió._

_- Entonces estaré allí mañana por la noche, ¿está bien?_

_- Por supuesto, hasta entonces_

_- Adiós – contesté y colgué._

_Suspiré iba a ser más largo de lo que pensaba. Tomé dos valijas y un bolso. Comencé a empacar ropa en las valijas, algunos libros y música en el bolso. No bajé a cenar, ni me crucé con nadie de mi familia, no quería que se enteraran, tenía miedo de que le contaran a Bella. _

_A media noche ya había acabado de empacar lo más necesario, así que tomé una caja y comencé a recolectar todo lo que Bella me había regalado en todos estos años. No pude evitar llorar al empacar cada una de las cosas. La ropa que me había regalado, los CD's, una pulsera de plata que decía "Te amo", un reloj. _

_Terminé de guardar las cosas de la caja y me puse a escribir dos cartas. La primera, dedicada a mi familia, les rogaba su perdón y les decía que me marchaba a estudiar, porque necesitaba nuevos aires. A sabiendas del dolor que les provocaría, no podía decírselos de frente. La segunda iba dedicada a Bella. Tuve que rescribir la carta cerca de diez veces, por razones varias. Entre ellas, las lágrimas y la presión que ejercía al escribir._

_Me recosté en mi sillón a pensar en las últimas horas. Bella me había pedido que le prometiera que nunca me fuera de su lado. Era un hombre de palabra, pero esa iba a ser una promesa que no iba a cumplir. Para poder irme, tuve que exagerarle la carta. ¿Quién no amaría a Bella? Si es tan dulce, tierna, vulnerable, hermosa e inteligente… Pero no, debía irme, debía dejarla que continuara su vida, sin arruinársela más. "Era sólo un capricho adolescente". Si, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era un capricho y una estupidez._

_Me levanté del sillón cuando comenzó a amanecer. Bajé hasta la cocina en total sigilo y me tomé un desayuno rápido. Le dejé una nota a Emmett, diciéndole que debía ir a buscar mi coche cerca de nuestro ex – Instituto y que, más adelante, lo vendiera. Metí mis cosas en la parte trasera del coche y la caja de Bella en el asiento del copiloto. Aún su aroma estaba impregnado en el ambiente._

_Llegué a su casa temprano, deseando que no se encontrara Charlie. Para mi suerte, sólo estaba Reneé y Bella, quien dormía. Le pedí permiso para subir y me lo concedió. Cuando subí, Bella estaba acostada en su cama en posición fetal. Decidí no mirarla mucho rato, porque se me haría más difícil irme. Vacié la caja en su mecedora, un lugar dónde las podría ver, y busqué las mías. No tardé mucho más de cinco minutos, al terminar me acerqué a ella, la tapé y le besé la frente._

_- Ojalá algún día puedas disculparme – susurré y toqué su vientre, aún plano-. Y tú también pequeñín._

_Me estaba yendo cuando la oí pronunciar mi nombre. Temí haberla despertado, así que me giré despacio. Afortunadamente, sólo había susurrado mi nombre en sueños y ahora lloraba. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y volví a bajar. Me encontré con Reneé antes de salir._

_- Está dormida – comenté._

_- ¿Quieres que le diga algo, cariño? – preguntó amablemente._

_Negué suavemente con la cabeza._

_- No, simplemente, ¿le daría este sobre? – dije tendiéndoselo._

_- Claro._

_- Pues gracias y adiós, Reneé, entonces – susurré._

_La madre de Bella me acompañó hasta la puerta y yo subí a mi coche. Antes de arrancar, miré hacia la ventana de Bella y comencé a sollozar._

_- Es lo mejor amor mío, lo mejor para los tres…_

**FIN FLASH – BACK**

Durantes los siguientes meses luego de mi marcha, no tuve noticia alguna sobre Bella. Cuando llamaba a casa, sólo hablaba con Esme y Carlisle. Emmett no quería atenderme y, si hablaba con Alice, probablemente me hubiera hecho sentir aún peor. Sin embargo, tres meses después, recibí una foto, más bien un ultrasonido. Detrás estaba escrito… _"Para que conozcas a tus hijos. Con cariño, Alice"_

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Entonces Bella había decidido tenerlos. Eran tan pequeños. Dejé a un lado la foto, lejos de mi vista, no quería sentirme mal. Estaba haciendo esto por su bien, por _mi_ bien.

Para Acción de Gracias decidí ir a ver a mi familia. Lamentablemente, no todo salió como quería. Tenía pensado ir una semana pero, al término del fin de semana, tuve que volverme. Emmett no se había tomado muy a bien mi regreso y me lo demostró dándome una paliza. Durante las tres noches que pasé allí, evité entrar a mi cuarto y que me hablaran sobre Bella.

Un mes después, obtuve como regalo de navidad una foto. Esta vez fue Emmett quien había escrito. _"Elizabeth y Evan fueron los mejores regalos que Bella nos ha dado, y tú los haz rechazado. Sé feliz con ello, cabrón"_

Ahora seis años después, he terminado mi carrera. Ya puedo ser llamado Dr. Cullen. Nunca me olvidé de Bella, el tiempo no se encargó de ello, por más que haya tenido aventuras de una noche con muchas chicas. Alice y Emmett se encargaban de mandarme fotos de todos los avances que hacían _mis_ hijos., pero siempre acababan en el tacho de la basura.

Unos días atrás, recibí la llamada de mi padre. Se había convertido en el Director del Hospital de Forks y me pedía que fuera su nuevo médico de Guardia Clínica y Pediátrica. Tras pensarlo mucho acepté, así que ahora era tiempo de enfrentarme a mi pasado. Enfrentarme a lo que había hecho, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo.

_Mira mis ojos y veras que_

_Siento por ti,_

_Explora en tu ser,_

_Y hallaras no buscaras mas,_

_Dime que siente mi calor,_

_Y que correspondes mi amor,_

_Sabes que si,_

_Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti._

_Mira mis ojos_

_Y sabrás que nada te ocultan_

_Soy como tu eres tómame,_

_Quisiera poder,_

_Poderte lograr,_

_Dime que sientes mi calor,_

_Nada quiero más que tu amor,_

_Sabes que si,_

_Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti.**(*)**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO NUEVO, SACADITO DEL HORNO (MÁS BIEN DEL WORD xDDD)_

_TACHAN!_

_Ok, acá está el tan esperado capítulo. Al final Edward no era tan cabron =P Tuvo sus razones, y o eran taaaaan egoístas. El próximo capítulo algunos de nuestros personajes se encuentran y va a ser algo realmente sorpresivo. ¿QUienes se encontraran? ¿Cuales seran sus reacciones? Jajaja les dejo la intriga =P  
_

**_(*) _**_Everything I do, I do it for you - Bryan Adams__  
_

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. **El próximo** (cuando haya recibido 15 comentarios) **capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario** ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!  
_

_PD: HAsta los 70 comentarios no actualizo :)  
__  
PD2: He sido nominada por la Liga de Escritores Maestros para formar parte, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ustedes, gentesita hermosa que siempre está aquí apoyándome. Si quieren votarme, cosa que agradecería muchísisisisimo, pueden hacerlo en potterfics (punto) com. Muchas gracias a todos :)_

_PD3: Lamento desde ahora, y por los capis siguientes, si alguien desea odiarlo y piensa que Edwrd es un cabrón. Pero, es parte de la trama, sin su actitud, esto no es historia.  
_


	11. X: Primer día, te conocimos

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Edward/..., Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_Kelda Ylonen Cullen  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10: Primer día, te conocimos**

* * *

_"La sonrisa y alegría es el mejor medicamento que existe sin receta médica."

* * *

_

_Bella POV_

Estaba exenta del mundo que me rodeaba. La noticia que me había dado Alice, esa en la que _él_ volvía, me había reabierto las heridas que creía noticias. Tal vez volviera con su vida armada, con una mujer a quien amar, con su título. Tal vez estaba casado y con hijos que no rechazó porque les amaba y amaba a la madre. Me volví a sentir en el abismo en el que me había encontrado hacía tantos años atrás por su huída. Porque había huido como un cobarde, un maldito y estúpido cobarde.

Las lágrimas volvían a entorpecer mi vista, pero no sólo sentía la tristeza de volverlo a ver, sino también la rabia y bronca que había creado hacia su persona. Tal vez lo seguiría amando, pero no podía amar a un ser que despreció a sus hijos, que me abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba, que destruyó a su familia, a mí y a sus hijos, porque los dejó sin padre. Tuve oportunidades de darles un padre, como se merecían. Sin embargo, con nadie pude sentir esa inmensa felicidad y amor que sentía por _él_, así como tampoco les creía buenos para mis hijos. Años después, ellos mismos, entrenados por Emmett, los sacaban de mi lado. Al principio estuve enfada con Eli y Evan, pero después se los tenía que agradecer. Éramos sólo los tres, sin nadie más en la cuenta, y así siempre tuvo que ser.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Alice, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Simplemente asentí, viéndome incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, e intenté cambiar mi semblante por mis hijos.

- ¿Sabes cuándo volverá? – cuestioné, intentando sonar fuerte.

- No. Papá me dijo que lo haría pronto, tomará el lugar de médico de Guardia Clínica y Pediátrica en el Hospital.

Abracé a Alice fuertemente, estaba sintiéndome vulnerable de nuevo.

- No quiero que los vea, no quiero que los aleje de mí. ¡No lo soportaría! – exclamé al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Alice se separó de mí y me obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

- No lo hará, nunca los alejará de ti – dijo, con un extraño brillo en los ojos-. Y si lo intenta, sabes que todos nos opondremos.

- Gracias Allie – murmuré, dándole otro abrazo.

Alice me devolvió el abrazo y volvimos al salón. Allí encontramos a Evan jugando a la Xbox con Jasper y Emmett, y a Eli charlando con Rosalie. Sonreí al verlos tan felices y en familia. _Nunca necesitaron, ni necesitarán, un padre_, pensé. Me senté, junto a Alice, con mi hija y escuchamos la conversación.

- Yo no dije que no eras linda, tía Rose – decía Eli-, yo sólo te dije que mi mami, para mí, es más linda.

Rose, Alice y yo nos reímos, porque mi hija tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía enojada.

- Era sólo una broma, Eli – contestó Rose riendo-. Por supuesto que tu mami es linda, es, más es hermosa. Pero tía Alice, y tú también son hermosas, así como yo. Cada una es hermosa a su forma – explicó.

Estuvimos un rato charlando de cosas irrelevantes. En momentos, Eli nos hacía reír, ya que, de la nada, decía cosas extrañas que, para ella, era algo muy común. Al mediodía, almorzamos en la casa, Esme había preparado carne y patatas al horno, algo sencillo pero que mis hijos amaban. Al terminar, ayudé a Esme a lavar las cosas y acomodarlas.

- Ya los niños comienzan el kinder, ¿no? – preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Si, la semana que viene, así como yo termino las vacaciones – contesté.

- ¿Queda cerca de tu trabajo?

- Por suerte si. Pero igual no tiene un horario muy flexible – musité-. Carmen se ofreció a cuidarlos esas horas de diferencia.

Noté que Esme hizo un mohín de disgusto. Ella amaba cuidar a sus nietos y no era que no le agradaba Carmen, de hecho se llevaban bien, pero tanto tiempo cuidándolos, era una rutina para ella.

- Si quieres le pido que te los traiga - comenté intentando enmendar las cosas.

Esme levantó la mirada y me sonrió maternalmente.

- No está bien, pero podríamos turnarnos – dijo con una sonrisa afable.

Yo simplemente asentí, terminé de guardar lo que tenía en las manos y fui al living. Allí estaban todos, ahora estaban Eli y Evan jugando contra Jasper y Emmett. Me situé detrás del sillón, junto a Alice y Rose que vitoreaban a mis hijos. Iban ganando.

- ¡Vamos Eli!

- ¡Vamos Evan, tú puedes!

- ¿Por qué no hinchas por mí, amor?- preguntó Emmett haciendo un puchero.

- Eso, Alice –secundó Jasper.

Las chicas y yo reímos.

- Porque están jugando con niños – comenzó Rose.

- Y son tiernos – dije.

- Y porque aunque tengan cinco años, ¡los están aplastando! – terminó Alice, sonriente.

Emmett y Jasper suspiraron, y se golpearon la frente cuando perdieron el round, nuevamente. Incluso Emmett revoleó el joystick, enojado.

- ¡Es trampa!

- ¡Oye tío que mi hermana y yo no somos ningunos tramposos! – saltó Evan.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos unos momentos, Emmett se había agachado hasta estar a su altura. En un momento, nada esperado, Evan le sacó la lengua, como buen chico que es, y Emmett corrió hacia Rose 'herido'.

- Rosie, Evan me sacó la lengua – lloriqueó.

Todos, hasta Esme que entraba al living, nos quedamos mirándolo. La situación era demasiado extraña y patética. Estallamos en risas. Los niños reían mientras lo apuntaban con su dedito índice. Emmett hizo un mohín de disgusto y luego también rió.

- De acuerdo, me extralimité – murmuró.

- Demasiado – acordó Jasper.

Después de ese momento cómico en el día, todos volvimos a tranquilizarnos. Esme le pidió a Eli que tocara el piano que había en el living, _su_ piano. Evan, como su gemelo, se sentó al lado de su hermana y tocaba unas pocas notas para acompañarla. Vi a Esme y Alice tener los ojos bañados en lágrimas, debía de ser duro para ellas, tanto como lo era para mí. Carlisle llegó cerca de las cinco de la tarde y lo felicité por el ascenso. Él insistió en que nos quedásemos a cenar y no pude negárselo.

La siguiente semana se pasó volando. Tuvimos que ir varias veces al centro comercial, idea de Alice, secundada por mi hija, para comprar todo lo que necesitarían los niños en la escuela. Desde ropa hasta sus lápices de colores. Incluso, me compró nuevos trajes para mi trabajo. Enseñaba en el viejo Instituto de Forks, como profesora de Literatura. El domingo a la noche, acosté a los niños y, luego de una ducha relajante, me acosté. Me era imposible conciliar el sueño, así que me quedé mirando el techo hasta no sé que hora. Estaba ansiosa y preocupada, el día anterior había llegado _él_ a Forks y yo no pude pisar la casa de Carlisle y Esme. Y no podría hacerlo hasta que _él_ se fuera de allí. Se me había complicado no llevar a los niños a ver a sus abuelos, pero no me lo quería cruzar. A cambio de eso, los llevé al acuario y al cine. Definitivamente aún no estaba preparada para verle.

* * *

_Elizabeth POV_

Me desperté temprano y me acordé que hoy sería mi primer día en el colegio, junto a Evan. Los dos estábamos súper emocionados y ansiosos. Me levanté de mi cama y caminé hasta la de mi hermano. Él dormía dándome la espalda, siempre lo hacía, abrazado a su osito Teddy.

- Evan - dije, pero él no despertó-. Evan – volví a insistir, en vano-. ¡EVAN! – le chillé moviéndole por el hombro.

Mi hermano se sentó de golpe en la cama, con los muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó y yo me reí.

Me miró como enfadado

- ¿Por qué me gritaste?

- Porque ya es lunes, hay que despertar a mamá, y así podemos ir al cole.

Mi hermano asintió y se rascó la cabeza, bostezando.

- Primero habría que cambiarnos – me dijo.

- Cierto – acordé riendo.

Caminé dando saltitos hasta el armario que tía Alice y tía Rose había llenado de ropa para mí. Lo hacían semana por medio, nunca me dejaban usar la ropa dos veces, las que ya había usado las regalaban. Al principio me dio pena, porque había cosas que me gustaban muchísimo, pero mamá me enseñó a esconder esa ropa y usarla cuando mis tías no me vieran. Igual habían hecho con Evan, pero a él no le importaba tanto la ropa, le gustaba más los juegos y los coches. Eso le pasaba por estar tanto tiempo con tío Jasper y tío Emmett. Me puse una falda rosa y una camiseta del mismo color, me puse mis zapatitos con abrojo, porque no sabía atarme los cordones y me giré a ver a mi hermano. Él estaba esperándome sentado en su cama.

- ¿Lista? – preguntó y yo asentí.

Los dos salimos corriendo de nuestro cuarto y fuimos hasta el de mamá. Nos subimos a su cama y empezamos a saltar en ella.

- ¡Mami, es lunes! – grité.

- ¡Si, hay que ir al cole! – dijo Evan.

Era raro ver a mi hermano saltar y gritar, siempre era el que me retaba por hacerlo y el que, intentaba, evitarlo. Al parecer, estaba tan emocionado como yo. Mamá abrió los ojos y nos sonrió. Se sentó en la cama y se tapó la boca cuando bostezó.

- Está bien, ya me cambio. ¿Bajan o me esperan? – preguntó, levantándose.

Miré a mi hermano y se encogió de hombros.

- Nos quedamos – contesté por los dos.

Mamá sonrió y nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Mi mami era la mami más genial del mundo. Se puso uno de esos raros pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Dijo que como su trabajo era importante, siempre tenía que vestirse así. Aunque eso no estaba muy a la moda, como me había dicho mi tía Alice. Bajamos con mamá hasta la cocina, nos sirvió un cuenco de cereales y un vaso de juego de naranja. Con los nervios, o tenía mucha hambre. Sin embargo, el abuelito Carlisle me dijo que para crecer y ser grande, tenía que desayunar. Mamá, mientras, se sirvió café. No sabía por qué le gustaba, tenía un olor fuerte y un sabor horrible.

Un ratito después, salimos de casa y mamá nos llevó hasta la escuela. Estaba en el pueblo donde vivían mis tíos y mis abuelos. El colegio era muy bonito y grande, tenía un patio muy grande para jugar y había muchos árboles y flores. Bajamos del auto y le tomé la mano a Evan. Parecía que tenía miedo a ir. Él no era como yo, él era un poquito más tímido. Antes de entrar mamá nos dio un beso y un abrazo a cada uno, nos deseó suerte en nuestro primer día y nos dijo que la señora Carmen nos iría a buscar.

El día en la escuela se pasó volando. Teníamos una señorita que era muy buena y linda. Nos enseñó las letras, pero Evan y yo ya las sabíamos, a los dos nos gustaba leer, aunque a mí más tocar el piano. Nos hicimos amigos y, con el pasar del tiempo, mi hermano entró en confianza y jugaba conmigo y los otros nenes. A la hora de la merienda, nos sentamos con nuestros nuevos amigos.

- ¿Dónde viven? Porque nunca los vimos en el pueblo – preguntó uno, creo que se llamaba Jason.

- Vivimos en Port Angels – contestó mi hermano por mí.

- ¿Si? ¿Con quién? ¿Su mamá y su papá? – preguntó Anna, una niña muy buena.

_Papá_ aquella palabra me era familiar. La tía Alice le decía así al abuelito Carlisle, pero ni Evan ni yo teníamos a alguien para decirle así. Sólo estaba mamá. Me sentí triste. _No tenía papá, no tenía una familia entera._

- No, con nuestra mamá solamente – susurré, mirando la mesa.

Sentí la mano de mi hermano sobre la mía. Él también estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo, lo sabía.

- Ah – dijeron los niños.

En ningún momento volvieron a preguntar más cosas y el día siguió avanzando. Pero a mí no se me iba de la cabeza el tema de mi papá, ¿por qué no tenía uno? Se lo tendría que preguntar a mi mamá.

A la salida del colegio, tal como mamá había dicho, estaba la señora Carmen esperándonos. Corrimos a ella y la abrazamos.

- ¿Cómo estuvo su día? – preguntó contenta.

- Bien – contestó Evan, aún triste.

- ¿Quieren ir a tomar un helado y luego a la plaza?

Los dos la miramos felices.

- ¡Si! – gritamos.

La señora Carmen se rió y nos llevó a tomar el helado. Pedimos uno para cada uno, el mío de chocolate y vainilla, y el de Evan de frambuesa con vainilla también. La señora Carmen se pidió el suyo y nos llevó a tomarlo a la plaza. Cuando lo terminamos, mi hermano y yo corrimos a los juegos. Antes de llegar, me tropecé y me caí. Me dolió tanto que empecé a llorar.

- Eli, te lastimaste – dijo Evan

- ¡Elizabeth! – escuché gritar a la señora Carmen.

Ella corrió hacia mí y me levantó en brazos.

- Quiero ver a mami – lloré-. Y al abuelito Carlisle.

- Ya te llevo – me dijo-. Vamos Evan.

- Si.

La señora me subió a su coche y Evan subió a mi lado. Estaba triste por verme lastimada y trataba de consolarme, pero me dolía muchísimo, ¡y encima tenía sangre! Carmen condujo rapidísimo y antes de lo que pensaba llegamos al hospital donde trabajaba mi abuelo. Ella me cargó y entró hasta la recepción, con Evan a su lado.

- Necesitamos ver al Dr. Cullen – dijo Carmen-. Es una urgencia.

La señora que estaba en la recepción asintió y llamó al Dr. Cullen por el altoparlante. Me hicieron pasar a un box, o creo que así se llamaba, y me acostaron en una camilla. Entró un hombre y saludó a la señora Carmen.

- Buenas tarde, soy el Dr. Cullen – dijo.

Mi hermano tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba haciendo mala cara. Miré al doctor, pero ese no era mi abuelito. Era un hombre con un pelo de un color parecido al mío y ojos como los de mi hermano. Me enfadé, ese no era a quién quería que me revisara. Cuado se acercó a mí, no lo dejé tocarme, aunque me dolía mucho.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Elizabeth – contesté enojada.

- Bueno Eli, ¿puedo llamarte así? – preguntó y yo asentí-. Mira Eli, si no te reviso, no puedo curarte.

Me sonrió y tenía una bonita sonrisa, pero yo no confiaba en él.

- Tú no eres el Dr. Cullen – le dije-. ¡Le robaste su nombre!

El hombre se rió.

- No, me llamo Edward Cullen, soy tu doctor. No le he robado el nombre a nadie – comentó-. Ahora, ¿puedo revisarte?

Asentí y me relajé. Me revisó la lastimadura del brazo y el de la rodilla, que era el que más sangraba.

- ¿Cómo te pasó? – preguntó sonriendo, mientras tomaba un frasquito con un líquido transparente y un pedacito de algodón.

- Íbamos a jugar yo y Evan – empecé.

- Evan y yo – me corrigió.

Rodé los ojos, volvía a caerme mal el hombre. Me pasó el algodón por el brazo y no ardió mucho, pero cuando lo pasó por mi pierna no fue igual.

- ¡AH! – grité.

- Ya pasará, tú cuéntame cosas y no sentirás nada.

– Íbamos a jugar Evan y yo, y me caí mientras corría.

Me miró por unos segundos.

- ¿Sabes? Yo conocía a alguien que se caía mucho cuando caminaba, era muy torpe – comentó.

Yo me reí.

- No creo que más torpe que mi mami. Mi tío dice que si él pudiera embotellar la mala suerte de mi mamá, habría una nueva guerra mundial, o algo así – comenté haciendo un mohín.

Sentí unas pequeñas punzadas, pero me limité a mirar a mi hermano. Él aún estaba con los brazos cruzados, viendo mal al doctor. Por unos instantes me miró, sin cambiar su cara.

- ¡No seas así, es bueno! – susurré.

- No lo creo – respondió en voz alta, haciendo que el doctor lo mirara.

El doctor volvió a su trabajo y rápidamente lo terminó.

- Te he tenido que cocer, pero no es nada grave. En una semana vienes y te lo quitamos ¿vale? – preguntó mientras me ponía una venda.

- Sipi – contesté.

Él se paró y me sonrió. Me ayudó a bajar de la camilla, me dio una paleta a mí y otra a Evan.

- Muy bien, hermosura. Nada de lastimarse de nuevo – me dijo serio-. Usted tampoco señorito.

Yo asentí con una sonrisa, pero mi hermano amago a morderle el dedo con el que lo estaba señalando. El doctor sacó la mano asustado y confundido por la reacción de mi hermano.

- ¡Evan! – lo regañó Carmen-. Discúlpelo doctor, no tiene un buen día al parecer.

- No hay problema. Nos vemos – saludó con otra sonrisa.

La señora Carmen y yo lo saludamos, más Evan no, y salimos. Cuando estábamos dejando atrás el hospital oí una voz muy familiar.

- ¿Eli? ¿Evan?

- Tía Alice – grité al verla y salí corriendo para ella.

Lamentablemente la herida me dolió mucho y me quejé.

- ¿Qué te pasó linda? – preguntó mirándome la venda.

- Me lastimé y me caí. Pero el Dr. Cullen me arregló – dije contenta.

- Curó – me corrigió-. ¿Así que te curó el abuelo?

- No, un tal doctor llamado Edward Cullen – contestó mi hermano molesto y rodando los ojos.

Le saqué la lengua. No podía ser así, ¡recién lo habíamos conocido! Miré a la tía Alice, pero ella ya no estaba feliz, ni sonreía. Parecía más bien asustada.

- ¿Estás bien tía? – pregunté.

- Eh, si niños – contestó sacudiendo la cabeza-. Pero, ¿saben algo? – Evan y yo negamos con la cabeza-. Que sea un secreto quien te curó, ¿está bien?

- Si tía.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó desconfiado mi hermano y lo miré mal.

- Porque era un amigo de su madre, pero se pelearon – explicó.

- Ya me parecía que no era bueno, por eso me cayó mal – comentó Evan.

- No es que no sea bueno, es que discutieron una vez – le contestó la tía, parecía enfadada.

- A mí si me cayó bien – dije sonriendo.

La tía me miró y sonrió.

- ¿Entonces es nuestro secreto?

Evan y yo asentimos, y la tía se despidió de nosotros. Dijo algo sobre matar a no sé quién lenta y dolorosamente. Carmen nos llevó a casa y, cuando llegamos, mamá estaba allí. Me miró y en su cara vi la preocupación.

- ¿Qué te sucedió?

- Eli, se calló mamá.

- ¿Pero estás bien? – preguntó revisándome y haciéndome cosquillas, así que reí.

- Si mami el Dr. Cull… el doctor me curó – dije rápidamente.

Se lo había prometido a mi tía y casi metía la pata. Mamá me miró extrañada pero se relajó. Le agradeció a Carmen y se despidieron. Nos preguntó cómo nos había ido y le contamos todo, _o casi todo_. Evitamos decirle lo de la pregunta de si teníamos papá. Nos bañamos y cenamos. Mamá nos acostó, y nos dio el beso de las buenas noches. Me estaba durmiendo, cuando Evan me habló.

- No me cayó bien ese doctor – murmuró.

- Parecía bueno y me curó – repliqué.

- Si pero hace tiempo atrás se peleó con mamá.

- Es un tema viejo.

- Igual, me cae mal – dijo firme.

- Ya duerme, Evan – le contesté.

A mí en realidad me pareció un hombre muy bueno el Dr. Cullen. Encima era muy bonito y tenía una sonrisa que brillaba. Aunque en los ojos se le veía triste, muy triste y dolido. Me gustaba su cabello, raro como el mío, y sus ojos me hicieron acordar a los de Evan. ¿Y si mamá lo veía? ¿Se arreglarían? ¿Podría salir mamá con él? Después de todo era guapo y me caía bien. No como los otros hombres, con los que tía Alice había obligado a mamá a salir. Me quedé dormida pensando en mi nuevo doctor favorito, claro está, después del abuelito.

_Cuando das lo mejor de ti pero no tienes éxito_

_Cuando obtienes lo que quieres pero no lo que necesitas_

_Cuando te sientes muy casado pero no puedes dormir_

_Estancado en reversa._

_Cuando las lagrimas vienen cayendo por tu cara_

_Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes remplazar_

_Cuando amas a alguien pero se desperdicia_

_¿Podría ser peor?_

_Las luces te guiaran a tu hogar_

_Y encenderán tus huesos_

_Y yo trataré de arreglarte.**(*)**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO NUEVO, SACADITO DEL HORNO (MÁS BIEN DEL WORD xDDD)_

_ESA!_

_Nadie le atinó con quién se iban a encontrar xD Igual, no falta mucho. La intro del Gran Reencuentro es el próximo, y la parte interesante se viene en el capi 12. Yo voy bastante adelantada, más o menos ya voy por el capítulo 18, así que ya está bastante interesante._

_¿Qué les pareció la actitud de los mellis ante Edward? El próximo es un POV de él, así vemos qué le parecieron esos dos enanos, sin saber que eran sus hijos. ¿Cómo les habrá caído? ¿Qué espectativas tienen para los próximos capítulos?  
_

**_(*) _**_Fix You - Coldplay__  
_

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. **El próximo** **capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario** ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!  
_

_PD: Hasta los 100 comentarios no actualizo :)  
__  
PD2: He sido nominada por la Liga de Escritores Maestros para formar parte, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ustedes, gentesita hermosa que siempre está aquí apoyándome. Si quieren votarme, cosa que agradecería muchísisisisimo, pueden hacerlo en potterfics (punto) com. Muchas gracias a todos :)_

_PD3: La actiud de Edward va cambiando lentamente. Hasta el capítulo 12, 13, m´s o menos, pueden seguir llamándolo cabrón con razones. Después, ya es su elección ;)  
_


	12. XI: Maldito error

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_Bekyabc2  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11: Maldito error**

* * *

_"El error se evita pensando antes de cometerlo, pero cuando ya está hecho lo único que queda es aceptarlo."

* * *

_

_Edward POV_

Había llegado a Forks el sábado por la noche y la casa estaba llena de personas queridas. Mis viejos amigos, mis hermanos y mis padres. Me había enterado de que mi hermano se casó con Rosalie, así con Alice con Jasper. No podía ser más feliz por ellos, se los veía tan bien juntos, tan felices. Mi hermana se había convertido en toda una mujer, ¡y una mujer bien reconocida! Así como mi hermano mayo gerente del banco más importante de los Estados Unidos. Al principio, Emmett se mostró reacio conmigo, inclusive parecía que tenía ganas de golpearme, pero se contuvo e intentó ser cordial. Me recordé por millonésima vez, que me merecía su trato. En cambio Alice, ella estaba feliz por tenerme de vuelta.

En un momento de la noche, salió el tema de Bella. Sin ánimos de escuchar, me excusé y me marché a mi antiguo cuarto. Estaba todo tal cual lo dejé, sin una mota de polvo. Me puse un pantalón de chándal y me acosté a dormir. Estar en esa habitación me hacía acordar a las interminables noches que pasaba junto a Bella, las noches que le hacía el amor y le juraba mi amor eterno. Me maldije mentalmente y me tapé la cabeza con la almohada de plumas, en un vano intento de olvidar en el maldito error que había cometido.

El lunes llegó y, con él, mi primer día de trabajo. Me di una ducha rápida, me puse unos jeans y una camisa y bajé a desayunar. Siendo tan temprano, y día de semana, sólo estábamos Esme, Carlisle y yo. Entré a la cocina y saludé a mi madre con un beso en la mejilla.

- Buen día, mamá.

- Buen día hijo. ¿Listo para ir a trabajar?

Aquella pregunta me hizo acordar a los primeros días de clases desde el kinder hasta mi último año de Instituto. Seguramente ella también lo había recordado, porque ambos empezamos a reír.

- Si – contesté sonriendo.

Mi madre dejó escapar otra risilla, en el instante en que mi padre entró. Vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros de vestir, además, llevaba maletín de cuero. Me sentí demasiado informal. Carlisle me pilló mirándome la ropa.

- Quédate tranquilo, yo debo vestirme así por ser el director. Tú eres médico de guardia, así que debes de estar cómodo – dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

- Gracias.

Mis padres y yo desayunamos en un silencio sepulcral. Cuando terminé, mi padre estaba esperándome, así que me despedí de mi madre y le seguí. Fuimos hasta el Hospital con su coche.

- Deberé de comprarme uno – farfullé mientras bajábamos.

Oí que mi padre reía.

- Me he tomado la molestia de comprarte uno, como regalo de bienvenida, ya sabes – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunté ansioso.

- Un _Aston V12_ – contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Me quedé parado mirándolo estupefacto. ¡Era genial, maravilloso! Era… mucho más de lo que merecía. Sacudí la cabeza deshaciéndome de las malas ideas y entré al hospital. Firme mi acta de presencia. Carlisle me pidió que lo siguiera, que él me mostraría mi consultorio. Me guió por el pasillo principal de la planta baja y, casi al fondo, estaba mi lugar de trabajo. Era tediosamente blanco, como todo hospital. Era pequeño. Tenía una camilla, un escritorio con un ordenador, mi silla y otras dos para los pacientes. Tenía una ventana detrás de mi escritorio y una pequeña biblioteca.

- En estos días deberían de traer tu placa – dijo-. Te dejo para que te acomodes, nos vemos a la salida.

- Si, claro, adiós – le saludé.

Detrás de la puerta había un perchero con una bata de mi talle. Colgué mi campera y me puse la bata. Era raro estar allí. Me senté en mi escritorio a la espera de algo. No sólo tendría que atender a niños, sino también que a adultos. Era un trabajo doble, pero mi padre confiaba en mí y no lo iba a defraudar. La idea de trabajar con niños no me parecía muy buena, pero no podía hacer mucho.

La mañana fue relativamente tranquila, tuve que atender unos cuantos casos de resfriados, esguinces y fractura. Pero eso ya no era de mi incumbencia, tenía que derivar las fracturas y fisuras al radiografía y, luego, al área de traumatología. Trabajar en la guardia, por un momento me dio la esperanza de ver a Bella, después de todo, si seguía siendo tan patosa como cuando era más joven, tendría que pisar el Hospital tarde o temprano. Y en esa situación… Yo no sabría qué hacer. _Deja de soñar Edward, tener el estómago vacío te causa alucinaciones_, me reproché a mí mismo.

Como era mediodía, creí que podía tomarme cinco minutos e ir a comer algo. Fui hasta la cafetería, que estaba abarrotada de pacientes, familiares de pacientes, y médicos, y me compré un sándwich de pavo y un refresco. Nada demasiado pesado. Cuando estaba terminando de comer, el altoparlante me sacó de mi tranquilidad.

- _Dr. Cullen, se lo necesita en Guardia Pediátrica. Dr. Cullen, se lo necesita en Guardia Pediátrica._

_Genial_, pensé al tiempo en que apuraba mi bebida. De camino a mi consultorio, pasé por los lavabos y lavé profundamente mis manos. Iba a ser el primer niño que atendía, hora de poner en juego toda mi paciencia, conseguida con los años de ser hermano de personas como Alice y Emmett.

Cuando entré a mi consultorio vi que, en las sillas frente a mi escritorio, se encontraba una mujer y un niño, y en la camilla había una niña. Me enfoqué en saludar a la mujer.

- Buenas tardes, soy el Dr. Cullen – saludé a la mujer, estrechándole la mano.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, el niño que estaba sentado con la mujer me veía con muy mala cara. En sus ojos verdes se notaba enojo. _Que bueno, me ha tocado un niño malhumorado_, dije irónico para mí mismo. Me acerqué a la niña que estaba en la camilla, su cabello era de un color extraño. _Las luces fluorescentes, estúpido, eso te llama la atención._ Me acerqué a ella para revisarla, pero me lo impidió. Fruncí el ceño, me iba a sacar de las casillas si seguía así. A pesar de todo, cambié mi cara por una amable.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunté intentando suavizarla.

- Elizabeth – masculló enojada

- Bueno Eli, ¿puedo llamarte así? – pregunte dulcemente y ella asintió-. Mira Eli, si no te reviso, no puedo curarte.

Le sonreí, como le hubiera sonreído a cualquier mujer para deslumbrarla. Ojalá funcionara con la niña. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño.

- Tú no eres el Dr. Cullen. ¡Le robaste su nombre! – me acusó.

No pude evitar reírme. ¿Así que eso era? Ella seguramente querría ver a mi padre, pero no sabe que el nuevo médico era yo. Pobre niña, tenía que decirle la verdad, aunque algo en mi interior me decía que era mejor evitar decirle que Carlisle era mi padre.

- No, me llamo Edward Cullen, soy tu doctor. No le he robado el nombre a nadie – le expliqué-. Ahora, ¿puedo revisarte?

Elizabeth asintió y relajó la postura, permitiéndome revisarla. Tenía una raspadura en el brazo, nada grave. Aunque su rodilla se veía mal, al parecer se la había abierto con algo. Me acerqué al botiquín.

- ¿Cómo te pasó? – cuestioné sin poder evitar sonreír, mientras tomaba un poco de algodón y lo empapaba en alcohol.

- Íbamos a jugar yo y Evan…

- Evan y yo – le corregí, con una sonrisa juguetona en mi boca.

Así que su hermano se llamaba Evan. ¿Acaso sus padres se empeñaron en ponerles a ambos un nombre con _"E"_? Le pasé el algodón por el raspón del brazo y no se mosqueó. Volví a sonreír y no me acordaba hacía cuanto que sonreía tantas veces en un miso día. Si al recordaba había sido hacía años, cuando estaba con _Bella_. Le pasé el algodón por la cortadura y, como era de esperarse, la niña gritó.

- ¡AH!

- Ya pasará, tú cuéntame cosas y no sentirás nada – intenté calmarla.

– Íbamos a jugar Evan y yo, y me caí mientras corría – continuó con la voz media cortada por el dolor.

La miré a los ojos. _Sus ojos color chocolate_ me hacían acordar tanto a _ella_, así como su caída. Me acordé de las veces en que Bella se había caído y mi padre siempre la curaba. Seguramente ella se llevaría bien con esta pequeña niña.

- ¿Sabes? Yo conocía a alguien que se caía mucho cuando caminaba, era muy torpe – le dije aún recordando.

La niña rió y fue como escuchar sonar pequeñas campanas. Tenía una risa muy bonita.

- No creo que más torpe que mi mami. Mi tío dice que si él pudiera embotellar la mala suerte de mi mamá, habría una nueva guerra mundial, o algo así – dijo antes e hacer un mohín de disgusto.

Comencé a cocerle la pierna. Al parecer quería mucho a su madre y no le gustaban los comentarios negativos contra ella. Me preguntaría quién había sido tan ingenioso de decir ese chiste, siquiera Emmett se lo había dicho a Bella, y eso que la molestaba constantemente. En ese momento, me di cuenta de cuanto la recordaba aquí en Forks, mucho más que en Italia. Todo comenzó a parecerme un error, desde lo que había hecho hacía seis años atrás, como el volver aquí. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

- No lo creo – dijo una vocecita detrás de mí.

No pude evitar girarme a ver a su hermano. Sus ojos verdes parecían escrutarme atentamente, detallando cada uno de mis movimientos, acechándome._ Déjate de tonterías, Edward, ¡es sólo un niño!_ Me volví a concentrar en mi trabajo y terminé de cocerle. Retiré la aguja y tomé una venda, para taparle la herida.

- Te he tenido que cocer, pero no es nada grave. En una semana vienes y te lo quitamos ¿vale? – le dije terminando mi trabajo.

- Sipi – contestó alegre.

Me paré derecho y le sonreí. No podía creer lo rápido que me había caído bien la niña, mucho más que su hermanito. Y, al parecer, yo también le había agradado. Si todos los niños eran simpáticos como ella, el trabajo no sería tan malo. La tomé en brazos y la apoyé en el piso. Saqué de mi bata dos paletas y se las di a los niños.

- Muy bien, hermosura. Nada de lastimarse de nuevo – le dije apuntándole con mi dedo índice e intentando parecer serio.

Elizabeth asintió y me dirigí a su hermano.

- Usted tampoco señorito.

Evan se acercó a mí e intentó morderme el dedo con el que le estaba señalando. _¿Pero que mierda le pasa al crío?_ Saqué la mano apresuradamente.

- ¡Evan! – le regaló la mujer-. Discúlpelo doctor, no tiene un buen día al parecer.

- No hay problema – mascullé-. Nos vemos – saludé y sonreí.

La mujer y Elizabeth me saludaron. Pero el niño, Evan, antes de salir, me sacó la lengua. Me contuve de contestarle el gesto de la misma manera, pero no podía ponerme a la altura del niño. ¡No era ético! Al salir las tres personas, me senté en mi escritorio, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerrando los ojos. Me tomé el puente de la nariz entre el dedo índice y el pulgar.

- Estar en Forks iba ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Y más cuando me la encuentre – murmuré para mí mismo-. Genial, y ahora hablo solo. Te estás enloqueciendo Edward Anthony Cullen, será mejor que te hagas revisar.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que había llegado a Forks. Estaba desconcertado con el número de día exacto, pero sabía que era sábado y se suponía que saldría con mis colegas médicos a un bar y luego a una disco. Pero había rechazado la invitación, no me sentía de ánimos. Además, sentía la cabeza estallar.

Desde que había despertado, sólo había bajado para almorzar, así que en ningún momento me crucé con nadie, pero oía ajetreados pasos fuera de mi habitación. Siquiera me mosqueé en fijarme que pasaba, tan sólo quería pasar tiempo en mi cuarto, escuchando música. Me recosté en mi sofá de cuero negro y me coloqué el IPod en los oídos. La música suave de Debussy comenzó a llenar mi cabeza y me llevó a fantasear. Esa canción, _Clair de Lune_, era la canción favorita mía y de Bella, solíamos decir que era _nuestra canción_. Me pregunté ¿qué es lo que haría Bella si me viera hoy en día? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Podría aceptar mis disculpas? Lo más probable es que las aceptara, la conocía demasiado bien. _O eso creía_.

Me había quedado como en un letargo, siendo consciente de la música, pero no del tiempo. Así que, cuando abrí los ojos, noté que estaba el crepúsculo, el fin del día. Me levanté todo contracturado por la mala postura en la que había estado todo ese tiempo, y me metí a ducharme. Calenté el agua en el punto justo y me metí. Conseguí relajarme, y dejar de tener duro el cuello y la espalda. Cuando terminé de bañarme, me miré en el espejo y noté que tenía una incipiente barba de unos dos o tres días. No tenía ganas de afeitarme, así que un día más no me haría daño.

Me vestí con unos jeans y una camisa, nada fuera de lo común, algo cómodo para mí. Tomé un libro de mi estante y bajé a la sala a leer. Al parecer el ajetreo había disminuido bastante. Me senté en el sillón individual que había y le presté atención a mi lectura, nada más que a ello.

- ¿¡Edward Anthony Cullen, qué carajo haces aquí!? – gritaron.

Estaba tan concentrado en el libro, que aquel grito me asusto y provocó que saltara del sillón alarmado. A mi lado, estaba Alice de brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo frenéticamente con su pie.

- Leo – contesté volviendo a mi lectura.

- ¿No deberías estar con tus compañeros de trabajo? – cuestionó algo alarmada.

- No me sentía bien como para….

La voz de Alice me interrumpió. Mi pequeña amiga comenzó a caminar en círculos por el living, masajeándose las sienes.

- Esto está mal, **muy **mal. No debía ser así, debí de haberlo previsto. Habrá problemas, muchos, **muchos** problemas – farfullaba para sí misma.

Iba a preguntarle de qué mierda estaba hablando, pero en ese instante tocaron timbre. Alice levantó la cabeza y se paró en seco. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Se encaminó al recibido y, no sé por qué, la seguí.

- Mierda, será muy malo esto – la oí decir.

Inspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta.

-_ ¡Tía Alice!_ –gritaron dos pequeñas voces.

Esas voces se me hicieron demasiado familiar. Fruncí el entrecejo, intentando recordar. Sin embargo, una tercera voz me heló la sangre.

- Hola Alice, no tenías que hacer la fiesta… Pero gracias – dijo una voz femenina.

Esa voz si la reconocía. Era imposible olvidarla, aún menos cuando esa voz pronunciaba mi nombre tan dulcemente mientras hacíamos el amor. Había estado tanto tiempo esperando este momento, tantas veces quise pedirle perdón. ¡Cuanto había soñado estas semanas con reencontrármela! Y ahora que estaba aquí, parada en el umbral de la puerta de mi casa, yo sólo me quedé estático, helado. Sin nada que poder hacer.

- ¡Mira! ¡Es el Dr. Cullen! – oí a una de las primeras voces decir.

Bella estaba allí, estaba siendo tapada por mi hermana. Instantáneamente cuando ella oyó a la vocecita, miró por detrás del hombro de Alice. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Chocolate contra verde. Ella contra mi persona. El tiempo dejó de correr, me perdí en su mirada por no sabía cuanto tiempo. Sólo deseaba hablarle o que ella pronunciara mi nombre tan sólo una vez más de sus carnosos labios.

_Ya no me llamas por teléfono, es la señal que todo acabo,_

_Antes lo hacías, y siempre era yo quien te pedía que no._

_Desde ese día en que te abandone juraste volverías por mi_

_Yo no quería y no volviste más, y hoy te vengo a decir..._

_Si estas contéstame, vamos atiéndeme_

_Yo se que he sido un tonto y que, de ti me enamore..._

_Y no lo supe ver..._

_Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te hecho de menos_

_Y en este punto te seré sincero…_

_Y dejaré que hable mi corazón..._

_Que esta latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte_

_Pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde, y me arrepiento de lo que paso..._

_Cuando empezamos eras para mi, tan solo un pasatiempo nomás_

_Así que nunca te considere, y te pase a dejar._

_Y ahora todo cambio quien te llama soy yo_

_Es que mi cálculo fallo inversamente no, no, no te olvide hasta hoy..._

_Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te hecho de menos_

_Y en este punto te seré sincero..._

_Y dejaré que hable mi corazón..._

_Que esta latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte_

_Pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde, y me arrepiento de lo que paso...**(*)**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO NUEVO, SACADITO DEL HORNO (MÁS BIEN DEL WORD xDDD)_

_AHHHHH!!!!_

_Se han encontrado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jajajaja! A quién le pareció media hipócrita la actitud de Edward para con los niños (en un principio)??? Juro, realmente JURO que el próximo capítulo Edward va a ser malo y sufrira las consecuencias!... _

_Lamento informarles que me acabo de meter en una laguna sin inspiración =S He quedado con 18 capítulos, y estoy trabada. No sé que hacer y no quiero recaer en cosas cuadradas y normales... Necesito un descanso. Veré si en semana santa, aprovechando mis días libres, puedo sacar algún capi de 'la galera'  
_

**_(*) _**_Me arrepiento - Alex Ubago__  
_

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. **El próximo** **capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario** ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!  
_

_PD: Hasta los 115 comentarios no actualizo :)  
__  
PD2: He sido nominada por la Liga de Escritores Maestros para formar parte, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ustedes, gentesita hermosa que siempre está aquí apoyándome. Si quieren votarme, cosa que agradecería muchísisisisimo, pueden hacerlo en potterfics (punto) com. Muchas gracias a todos :)_

_PD3: La actiud de Edward va cambiando lentamente. Hasta el capítulo 12, 13, más o menos, pueden seguir llamándolo cabrón con razones. Después, ya es su elección ;)  
_


	13. XII: Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_VeriitOzswan  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12: Reencuentro**

**

* * *

**_"Lo mas doloroso que hay en el amor es querer a alguien con locura y que te niegue su amor."

* * *

_

_"Dolor es amar a una persona y no poder estar con ella."

* * *

_

_"Cuanto más vacío está un corazón, tanto más pesa."

* * *

_

_Bella POV_

_Estaba con mis hijos jugando en la plaza. Ambos estaban subidos en las hamacas y yo les empujaba para que alcanzaran más altura._

_- ¡Más alto mami! – pedía Eli._

_- No amor, que te puedes caer – contesté._

_- ¡Uffa!_

_Evan y yo nos reímos por su reacción. Ambos se aburrieron del juego y me pidieron bajarse. Cuando tocaron el piso, salieron corriendo lejos de mí. Caminé tranquila hacia ellos. De un momento para otro, un hombre se agachó hasta su altura y les empezó a hablar. Me asusté porque aquel hombre podía ser cualquier tipo de enfermo, algún pedófilo o algún secuestrador. Corrí hasta ellos y llegué en el momento en que el hombre los alzaba. Cuando se paró me encontré con él, me quedé helada en mi lugar._

_- Edward – susurré sin energías._

_Edward me miró con desdén._

_- Vendrán conmigo, es hora de que te vayas de sus vidas – siseó._

_Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, con mis hijos. Evan y Eli lloraban y pataleaban, pidiendo por mí. Pero era incapaz de moverme. Se los estaba llevando, me abandonaba, una vez más, y me sacaba a mis hijos. ¡Y yo no hacía nada!_

_- Mami – gritaba Eli, llorando._

- ¡Mamá! – gritaron.

Me senté de golpe en la cama. Estaba agitada, hiperventilando, y sudando Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en mi cuarto, y mis hijos me observaban al pie de la cama. Estaban confundidos. Me puse una mano en el pecho y comencé a tranquilizarme.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Evan.

Yo asentí, aún sin hablar. En momentos como este, los niños parecían cuidar de mí. En realidad, no estaba bien. Venía teniendo ese sueño desde el día en que Eli se había lastimado la pierna. Era un mal presentimiento muy grande y fuerte, además de angustia. Miré a los chicos una vez más. Tenían una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y yo fruncí el ceño.

- Venga ya. ¿Qué han hecho? - cuestioné y ellos se echaron a reír, tapando sus bocas con sus manitas.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAMÁ! – gritaron cuando dejaron de reír.

Los niños se corrieron un poco y me dejaron ver una bandeja con tres cuencos de cereal y tres vasos de jugo de naranja.

- Te trajimos el desayuno a la cama – dijo Evan.

- Pero no sabíamos hacer otra cosa que esto. Tampoco esa cosa rara que tomas y huele mal – siguió Eli, haciendo cara de asco.

- Está bien niños, es perfecto. Muchas gracias – le dije besándoles las mejillas.

Los tres nos sentamos en la cama a tomar el desayuno. Cuando terminamos Eli, Evan y yo fimos a la cocina. Creía que iba a estar hecho un desastre, pero la verdad es que se las arreglaron bastante bien. Entre los tres empezamos a limpiar la cocina y luego seguimos por toda la casa. Eran bastante ordenados, así que su cuarto no fue difícil de limpiar. Convivíamos bien, tranquilos. Nosotros tres y nadie más. Terminamos los quehaceres de toda la casa, y los mandé a bañarse, de a uno, y luego a que se cambiaran. Me fui a bañar en mi baño y luego me cambié. Al terminar, los chicos entraron en mi cuarto.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy? – preguntó curiosa Eli.

- Iremos a visitar a los abuelitos Charlie y Reneé, y después la tía Alice me obligó a asistir a la fiesta que me hizo – dije rodando los ojos.

Los chicos rieron y fueron por sus abrigos. Manejé hasta la casa de mis padres, en Forks. No me traía buenos recuerdos estar en esa casa, mi último mes allí fue desastroso. Por eso evitaba ir, pero no podía obligar a mis padres a que vinieran siempre a Port Angels. Llegamos y toqué el timbre. Mi madre abrió enseguida y me asfixió en un gran abrazo.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Bells – dijo.

- Gracias mamá

Reneé se separó de mí. Los años no pasaban en ella, estaba igual que siempre. Con su cabello lacio y color caoba, y sus ojos chocolates, como los míos. Sólo tenía algunas arrugas. Los niños se abalanzaron sobre ella.

- ¡Abelita! – chillaron y le besaron

- Mis adorables nietitos.

Los cuatro entramos. La casa estaba exactamente igual y, como de costumbre, mi padre estaba en el living mirando un partido de fútbol. Dejé mi cartera en el recibidor y me senté a su lado en el sillón. Siquiera quitó la vista del televisor.

- ¿Esa es la manera de saludar a tu hija por su cumpleaños número veinticinco? – cuestioné irónica, haciendo que mi padre me mirase sorprendido.

- ¡Bella! Feliz cumpleaños, cariño. No sabía que vendrías – dijo disculpándose.

Yo me reí y lo dejé pasar. Me levanté y me fui con mi madre y Eli a la cocina, Evan había tomado mi lugar junto a Charlie. Mi padre lo había malacostumbrado con los deportes, siempre que podía los veía. Almorzamos con mis padres, mi madre hizo pizza, una de mis pastas favoritas. Nos quedamos hasta entrada a tarde, cuando me tuve que ir.

- Ojalá Alice no te torture demasiado – dijo mi padre, aguantando una risa. Le fulminé con la mirada.

- ¡Chales Swan, deja de burlarte de tu hija! – lo reprendió mi madre, luego se volvió a mis hijos-. Pronto los iré a ver, ¿está bien?

- Sip.

- Adiós hija y… – sacó un paquete envuelto-, feliz cumpleaños.

Me tendió el paquete y me besó la mejilla. No me dejó replicar que ya había cerrado la puerta. Miré la madera.

- Que madura eres, Reneé – mascullé.

- Mas que tú, si, hija mía – contestó desde adentro.

Rodé los ojos y subimos al coche. Antes de arrancar, abrí mi regalo. Era un hermoso relicario en forma de corazón. Adentro tenía una foto mía con mis hijos y, a su lado, otra mía con mis padres cuando era pequeña. Se me cayó una lágrima y me lo puse. Era extremadamente hermoso.

Conduje hasta la casa de los Cullens. Aparqué en el garage y un auto negro nuevo me llamó la atención. Probablemente Jasper había decidido comprarse uno. Le resté importancia y bajé del auto, junto con los niños. Por raro que pareció, por primera vez, al pisar el porche no estaba Alice abriendo la puerta. Fruncí el ceño y toqué el timbre. Escuché un movimiento nervioso desde adentro, que no me cayó demasiado bien. Momentos después, Alice abrió la puerta.

- ¡Tía Alice! – gritaron los niños cuando la vieron.

Pero Alice ni siquiera intentó agacharse a saludarlos, sólo me miraba con preocupación y nerviosismo en su cara. Creía que era por mi negativa a la fiesta, no quería que se sintiera mal, así que intenté arreglar las cosas.

- Hola Alice, no tenías que hacer la fiesta… Pero gracias – comenté con una sonrisa.

Iba a preguntarle qué iba mal, pero Eli me descolocó.

- ¡Mira! ¡Es el Dr. Cullen! – le dijo a Evan.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender. El único doctor era Carlisle y nunca lo trataban de usted. Sólo Carlisle y… _él._ Miré por detrás del hombro de Alice y allí estaba. Parado a unos metros de la puerta, tan hermoso como siempre. Ni mis recuerdos ni mis sueños se habían acercado correctamente a su belleza. Tenía el pelo un poco más largo, pero igual de desordenado. Tenía una pequeña barba de unos días. Su camisa entreabierta me permitió ver el su pétreo pecho, ese que había besado innumerables veces. Clavé la vista en sus ojos verde, tenían una chispa de ilusión y felicidad. Quise preguntar si era todo un vil sueño, si alguien me podía despertar.

- Bella - susurró.

_Maldita sea_, hasta seguía enloqueciéndome cómo pronunciaba mi nombre, lo hacía parecer sensual y sexy. No era un sueño, era real. Al fin había vuelto a ver a Edward Cullen. Volví a ver al padre de mis hijos, al hombre que me había _**abandonado**_ cuando más lo necesitaba.

¿Es que el mundo estaba contra mí? ¿No podría haberlo visto otro día que no fuera mi cumpleaños?

El amor y la felicidad que había sentido hacia tan solo unos segundos por volverlo a ver, se esfumaron tan rápido como habían llegado. Dejando a su paso sólo la ira que había estado conteniendo en esos seis años.

Pasé por al lado de Alice, que aún estaba mirándome, suplicándome disculpas. Sabía que no era su culpa, pero ahora no podía pensar lógicamente. Caminé hasta quedarme frente a él, demasiado cerca para mi gusto pero debía enfrentarlo.

- Me alegra tanto verte, Bella – dijo suavemente levantando una mano para acariciarme.

Rápidamente le rechacé la mano, con un manotazo. Lo miré a los ojos y pude sentir el miedo que le estaba dando.

- ¿Te alegra verme? Eres despreciable. Me dejaste cuando más te necesitabas, vuelves seis años después, ¿y me dices que te alegra verme? – comencé a decir histérica-. ¿Te alegra verme después de haberme abandonado cuando…?

Dejé la pregunta inconclusa, porque sentí que me tiraban de la camisa. Bajé mi vista y noté que Evan miraba a Edward con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Le conoces? – preguntó indiferente.

- Si hijito, pero disculpa por haber gritado. Es que el señor Edward y yo nos peleamos hace mucho tiempo y él se fue, sin dejarme decirle nada – le contesté suavemente.

- Pero mami, ¿por qué tiene el mismo apellido que el abuelito Carlisle? – preguntó Eli.

- Porque es el otro hijo del abuelito – expliqué.

- Entonces, ¿es nuestro _tío_? – cuestionó Eli confundida.

- Si, _sólo eso_ – contesté ácida mirándolo-. Ahora hijos, vayan con sus tíos que yo tengo que hablar con Edward, ¿si?

Los chicos asintieron y se fueron junto a Alice, dejándonos solos. Me separé de él, quedando lo suficientemente lejos de su agarre y le di la espalda, por si me tenía un momento de vulnerabilidad. El agujero en mi pecho se abrió nuevamente y tuve que cruzarme los brazos, en un intento de mantenerme entera.

- Mira Edward, no quiero saber nada de tu vida. No quiero saber nada de ti ni que te acerques a **mis** hijos – dije intentando sonar firmes.

- Son _mis_ hijos también – replicó.

Aquello fue algo que me sacó de mis casillas me giré violentamente y lo encaré.

- Ah, claro, ahora son **_tus_** hijos. Seis años después cuando ya están criados, cuando ya nacieron _sin padre_. ¡Ahora llegas y quieres tomar el lugar que _tú_ mismo rechazaste! ¡Tú mismo dijiste que lo nuestro fue un capricho adolescente, que no querías saber nada de ellos ni te importaba si los tenía! ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer, eh? – le grité histérica.

Edward se quedó callado, sin mirarme. Él sabía que yo tenía razón.

- Ni se te ocurra pensar que permitiré que te los lleves, mucho menos que sepan que eres su padre. Nunca te lo perdonaré, Edward. Tú quisiste esto, ahora tú te jodes. Eres un hijo de puta. No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

Comencé a caminar en forma contraria a donde él se encontraba.

- Eres un estúpido Edward Cullen – lo oí murmurar mientras me encaminaba al tocador.

Entré al baño y me miré al espejo. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos por llorar, además de tener las mejillas coloradas.

Me senté al lado del lavabo y abracé mis piernas. Apoyé mi cabeza en mis brazos y la escondí en el hueco que quedaba formado.

- Discúlpame Bella, en serio te pido perdón. Sé que no me perdonarás, pero deberías de entenderme – me dijo desde el otro lado, con su voz aterciopelada.

Ahogué un sollozo y un gemido en mis brazos.

Lloré como había llorado cuando me dejó, pero ahora porque había vuelto. Había vuelto y yo seguía amándolo. Pero no podía perdonarlo tan rápidamente.

Me lavé la cara y abrí la puerta. No me esperé encontrarlo apoyado en la puerta de manera tal que, cuando la abrí, quedé prácticamente en sus brazos y muy cerca de él.

- Permíteme ser su tío al menos, permíteme conocerlos – pidió con la voz ahogada.

No podía decirle que no. Ambos sabíamos que él tenía todo el derecho del mundo en verlos por ser el padre biológico. Me rendí y asentí.

- Nada más que eso – siseé.

- Lo prometo.

Lo miré a los ojos y me perdí en ellos. Volvían a tener un brillo de esperanza y casi un atisbo de felicidad en toda la tristeza que se podía encontrar. Me deshice de él y pasé por su lado. Su aroma no había cambiado absolutamente nada.

Traté de recobrarme antes de ir al encuentro con mis hijos, quienes jugaban en la consola con Jasper y Emmett. Otra vez, iban ganando.

El resto de la noche pasó tranquila. Edward no me volvió a dirigir la palabra, pero siempre que podía charlaba y jugaba con los niños. Más específicamente con Eli, porque Evan siempre lo miraba mal, como si por algo lo odiara. _Si supieras lo que ha hecho Evan_, pensaba para mí.

Tuvimos una cena agradable. Recibí bastantes regalos, ropa, libros, un nuevo maletín de cuero. Pero el regalo que más me conmocionó fue el de él. Me entregó la caja con las cosas que había ido a recoger el día que se fue. Incluido el CD de mi nana.

Finalmente, había decidido quedarme a dormir, hacía dos semanas que no lo hacía y los niños extrañaban eso.

Cuando me acosté, tras acostar a los niños, no pude dormirme, tenía demasiados pensamientos.

Había tres cosas que eran totalmente ciertas. La primera: Edward _había vuelto_. Segundo: Él _quería a sus hijos_, hoy, luego de seis años y _me quería_ de regreso. Y tercero: yo, muy a pesar de lo que me había hecho y lo mucho que le quería odiar, _lo seguía amando perdida e irrevocablemente_.

_Creo que no podré sobrevivirte_

_Se me acabó la ilusión_

_De esa noche en que te fuiste_

_Tú me deshiciste_

_Ya no consigo dejar de pensarte_

_Entre rabia y dolor_

_Imagino tu carita triste_

_Cuando me dijiste_

_Lo siento tanto_

_Ya no puedo_

_Me he quedado sin amor_

_Para qué continuar_

_Si falta corazón_

_Maldito el momento en que te hice mía_

_Si dices adiós y te amo todavía_

_Malditas las ganas de volver a verte_

_Si ya te he perdido_

_Maldita suerte_

_De quererte aunque se caiga el mundo_

_Vivir para ti_

_Morir cada segundo_

_Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos_

_Alcanzar el cielo_

_El cielo se desplomó_

_Son muchas las vueltas que nos da el camino_

_Desesperado me ves_

_Como me golpeó el destino_

_Inmenso vació_

_Solo que queda de nuestra alegría_

_Una botella en el mar_

_Un rió de melancolía_

_Yo que no sabía_

_Que tú eras tanto_

_Y eras todo_

_En mi infinito para mí_

_Me vuelvo loco amor_

_Hay qué será de mí_

_Maldito el momento en que te hice mía_

_Si dices adiós y te amo todavía_

_Malditas las ganas de volver a verte_

_Si ya te he perdido_

_Maldita suerte_

_De quererte aunque se caiga el mundo_

_Vivir para ti_

_Morir cada segundo_

_Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos_

_Alcanzar el cielo_

_El cielo se desplomó_

_Dios sabe que te adoro y te adoré_

_Tal vez no fue bastante_

_Tal vez me equivoqué_

_Hoy el dolor está agotándome_

_Maldito el momento en que te hice mía_

_Si dices adiós y te amo todavía_

_Malditas las ganas de volver a verte_

_Si ya te he perdido_

_Maldita suerte_

_De quererte aunque se caiga el mundo_

_Vivir para ti_

_Morir cada segundo_

_Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos_

_Alcanzar el cielo_

_El cielo se desplomó_

_Mi cielo se desplomó**(*)**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO NUEVO, SACADITO DEL HORNO (MÁS BIEN DEL WORD xDDD)_

_AHHHHH!!!!_

_¡Por favor díganme cómo me quedó! He estado tan nerviosa por subir este capítulo! No sabía si les iba a agradar!_

_¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Bella? Yo de haber sido ella, (juas! que soy la que le doy el caracter!) lo hubiera abofeteado unas buenas veces... Es tan... Ciclotímico! Realmente tiene problemas de personalidad múltiple._

_El próximo capi está desde el punto de vista de Edward y veremos un pequeño acercamiento a sus 'sobrinos'. Me encantaría saber de las espectativas que tienen para el próximo capítulo ;)  
_

**_(*) _**_Maldita suerte - Sin Banderas con Victor Manuel_

_Lamentablemente, sigo con mi laguna de inspiración. No ando pasando un buen momento emocional, así que los únicos que mantienen a flote este fic son ustedes, y sus maravillosos comentarios. Lamento no contestarlos, siempre ando con poco tiempo =S Pero juro que los leo y se los agradezco de TODO corazón!  
_

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. **El próximo** **capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario** ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!  
_

_PD: Hasta los 130 comentarios no actualizo :)  
__  
PD2: He sido nominada por la Liga de Escritores Maestros para formar parte, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ustedes, gentesita hermosa que siempre está aquí apoyándome. Si quieren votarme, cosa que agradecería muchísisisisimo, pueden hacerlo en potterfics (punto) com. Muchas gracias a todos :)_

_PD3: Felices Pascuas, no se empachen con el chocolate! xDDD  
_


	14. XIII: Tiempo perdido

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_Dasmy  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13: Tiempo perdido**

* * *

_"El tiempo no es un gran curador. Es indiferente y superficial. A veces no cura del todo. Y otras veces, cuando parece que sí, la cura no era necesaria." (**Ivy Compton Burnett**)

* * *

_

_ "Podemos recuperar el terrero perdido. El tiempo perdido, no."(**Napoleón Bonaparte**)

* * *

_

_ "El tiempo es un niño que juega como un niño. Yo soy uno pero contrapuesto a mí mismo soy joven y viejo al mismo tiempo." (**Carl Jung**)

* * *

_

_Edward POV_

- Bella – susurré.

Quería que ella me viera, quería pedirle perdón, contarle la verdad y volver a estar junto a ella. Esas voces que había oído, y que me sonaban familiares, no eran más que las voces de Evan y Elizabeth. Y si ellos estaban allí y habían llamado a Alice, como su tía, era porque… Ellos eran mis hijos. Que estúpido había sido al no reconocer las similitudes: el cabello cobrizo de Eli y sus ojos chocolates como los de su madre, su carita tan parecida a la mía cuando tenía su edad; y Eva, con sus ojos que parecía mirar a un espejo porque eran iguales a los míos y mi cabello rebelde, pero con toda la timidez y hermosura que tenía su madre. Ellos eran mis hijos, los que yo había rechazado. Me odié terriblemente por ello.

Bella reaccionó y se acercó a mí con paso firme. No podía leer sus ojos, ella que siempre había sido un libro abierto para mí, ahora ocultaba sus emociones. Sólo veía odio, tanto o más del que yo tenía hacia mí mismo. Se paró muy cerca de mí, tanto que su aroma a fresas me inundaba los sentidos.

- Me alegra tanto verte, Bella – comenté embobado por su belleza.

Quise acariciar su mejilla, para comprobar si su piel seguía siendo tan tersa como la recordaba. Estaba tan cerca de tocarla, que me sorprendió su rechazo. Con un golpe, alejó mi mano. Sus ojos, ya no brillaban estaban opacos, me odiaba y estaba triste. Me sentí aún peor y me dio miedo.

- ¿Te alegra verme? Eres despreciable – siseó venenosamente-. Me dejaste cuando más te necesitabas, vuelve seis años después, ¿y me dices que te alegra verme? – chilló histérica-. ¿Te alegra verme después de haberme abandonado cuando…?

No podía dejar de verla, pero de reojo pude notar que los niños estaban asustados. Más bien Eli sola estaba asustada, Evan me miraba con odio. El pequeño se acercó a Bella y le tiró de la remera. Bella dejó de hablar, en sus ojos noté que casi hablaba de más.

- ¿Le conoces? – preguntó molesto, mirándome ceñudo.

- Si hijito, pero disculpa por haber gritado. Es que el señor Edward y yo nos peleamos hace mucho tiempo y él se fue, sin dejarme decirle nada – le arrulló.

Me llamó la atención como contrastaban sus voces. A mi me hablaba con tanta ira acumulada, mientras que a Evan le contestaba tan amorosamente, como una vez me había hablado a mí. Eli también se acercó a donde estábamos nosotros, ella estaba curiosa, lo veía en su sonrisita y sus ojitos pícaros.

- Pero mami, ¿por qué tiene el mismo apellido que el abuelito Carlisle?

- Porque es el otro hijo del abuelito – dijo Bella.

_El otro hijo del abuelito y su padre_, completé para mis adentros, aún doliéndome ante la inminente verdad.

- Entonces, ¿es nuestro _tío_? – preguntó Eli, con una mueca confusa.

Quise reírme ante aquella idea. Si tan sólo supiera que no era su tío, sino algo más. Bella me lanzó una mirada de reojo y no vaciló al contestar fieramente.

- Si, _sólo eso_. Ahora hijos, vayan con sus tíos que yo tengo que hablar con Edward, ¿si?

Los niños asintieron y se fueron junto a mi hermana, quien me lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Asentí, dándole a entender que la había visto. Quise mirar a Bella, pensando que estaba frente de mí aún, pero ya no estaba allí. Estaba dándome la espalda, cerca del ventanal de la pared final. Estaba de brazos cruzados, clavándose los dedos en las costillas. Quise acercarme a abrazarle, cuando ella rompió el silencio.

- Mira Edward, no quiero saber nada de tu vida. No quiero saber nada de ti ni que te acerques a _mis_ hijos – dijo firme.

_¿Sus hijos? También son míos_, rugió algo en mi interior.

- Son **mis** hijos también – bramó otro que no quería ser yo.

Bella se giró violentamente para encararme. Pensar que ese movimiento, años atrás, pudieron haber logrado que ella perdiera su estabilidad. Siempre terminaba en mis brazos, y yo amaba esa sensación. Me miró a los ojos y noté que, prácticamente, salía llamas de sus ojos.

- Ah, claro, ahora son **_tus_** hijos. Seis años después cuando ya están criados, cuando ya nacieron sin padre. ¡Ahora llegas y quieres tomar el lugar que tú mismo rechazaste! ¡Tú mismo dijiste que lo nuestro fue un capricho adolescente, que no querías saber nada de ellos ni te importaba si los tenía! ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer, eh? – me gritó.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el enojo y la respiración irregular. Aquellas palabras me habían herido enormemente, pero era la verdad. La cruel y cruda verdad. _Las verdades duelen_, había oído una vez. ¡Cuanta razón tenía eso!

- Ni se te ocurra pensar que permitiré que te los lleves, mucho menos que sepan que eres su padre. Nunca te lo perdonaré, Edward. Tú quisiste esto, ahora tú te jodes. Eres un hijo de puta. No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra – terminó mordaz.

Bella comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde estaba, hacia el baño.

- Eres un estúpido Edward Cullen – me dije a mí mismo.

Me tomé la cabeza entre las manos, intentando no desquiciarme.

Hasta ahora, nunca me había dado cuenta de cuanto dolor había causado. Había sido un huracán en su vida, dando vuelta todo. Cuando me marché, pensé que hacía lo correcto para ella, había decidido por los dos. Había sido el error más grande de mi vida el no querer conocer a mis hijos. Un error del que estaba arrepentido.

Caminé hasta el tocador. Apoyé un brazo contra el marco de la puerta y dejé descansar mi cabeza allí.

- Discúlpame Bella, en serio te pido perdón. Sé que no me perdonarás, pero deberías de entenderme – murmuré, en el tono exacto para que me oyera.

La oí llorar desde adentro y se me encogió el corazón. Intenté abrir la puerta suavemente, pero estaba cerrada con llaves.

Una estúpida pared me separaba del amor de mi vida, de poder consolarla.

Escuché el agua correr y luego que abría la puerta. Levanté un poco la cabeza. Ella estaba cerca de mí, casi tanto o más que cuando me escupió las primeras palabras. Tenía los ojos aún un poco hinchados y las mejillas coloreadas, pero ya no había rastro de lágrimas.

- Permíteme ser su tío al menos, permíteme conocerlos – pedí.

No podía estar seguro de si Bella me perdonaría alguna vez, pero no podía prohibirme pasar tiempo con mis hijos, aunque fingiera ser su tío. No cuando yo ya me lo había hecho a mí mismo durante años. Noté una batalla interna en ella hasta que, finalmente, asintió.

- Nada más que eso – dijo sin dejar lugar a réplicas.

- Lo prometo – contesté sinceramente.

Estaba tan feliz con que hubiera accedido que no me importaba que ellos me llamaran tío en vez de papá.

Bella pasó por mi lado, con paso firme, dejando la estela de su aroma. Inhalé lo más que pude, dándome cuenta de que mi mente nunca lo había recordado bien.

En ese instante caí en la cuenta de que era el cumpleaños de Bella. Subí corriendo hacia mi cuarto, buscando algo que regalarle, puesto que no tenía nada. Busqué desesperado por cada rincón, hasta que di con la caja que había sacado de su casa. Sonreí.

- Juro que haré todo lo posible porque seamos una familia feliz, como siempre tuvo que ser – prometí al viento, a la luna que entraba en mi cuarto.

Cundo bajé ya estaban entados todos en la mesa. El único lugar que quedaba era al final de la mesa, en frente de Eli y Evan. Sonreí ante mi suerte y me senté allí. Esme había preparado pasta, unos ravioles con salsa, lo favorito de Bella.

Comencé a comer casi de forma automática, tenía la vista clavada en mis hijos. Deseaba conocerles.

- ¿Les gusta la pasta? – pregunté.

Evan me miró y pasó de mí, como si no me hubiera oído. En cambio, Eli me miró y sonrió.

- Si, tanto como a mamá, tío Edward.

Sonreí por la forma en que mi hija me trataba. Con respecto a Evan, con él iba a costarme, debería asegurarme de saber todo acerca de él e intentar caerle bien.

Me llevé dos ravioles a la boca, y noté que Eli me miraba curiosa.

- ¿Por qué nunca antes te habíamos visto? – habló en plural, por su hermano y ella.

- Porque estaba estudiando en Italia – contesté con una sonrisa.

- Medico como el abuelito – afirmó ella y yo sonreí, asintiendo-. ¿Queda muy lejos ese lugar?

- Oh, si – contesté riendo-. Hay que viajar mucho tiempo en avión.

- A mi no me gustan los aviones – murmuró Evan, mirando su plato.

Enarqué una ceja, _algo_ había conseguido.

- ¿Qué es lo que más les gusta hacer? – pregunté.

Eli me miró y volvió a sonreír feliz.

- A Evan le encanta leer, como mamá. En cambio, yo toco en mi órgano - sonreí, ella había sacado mi talento-. Mamá dice que es innato, pero ella nunca pudo tocar nada. Tampoco mis tíos, ni mis abuelos – murmuró en voz baja.

_¿Bella les habrá dicho que no tienen papá? ¿Les habrá dicho que estaba muerto?_

No quise preguntar nada más, la sonrisa de Eli se había desvanecido y Evan me miraba mal por ello. Me encogí en mi asiento, en realidad yo le era repugnante. ¡A mi propio hijo! No podía reclamárselo.

Jugué un buen rato con Eli a la consola de videojuegos, más Evan evitó hacerlo, frustrándome.

La hora de los regalos había llegado. Fueron innumerables cosas, muy a pesar de Bella, incluso parecía enfadada con ello. Cuando le di el mío, su semblante cambió. Parecía tan vulnerable observando las cosas, a punto de llorar.

Me miró y me asintió en forma de agradecimiento. Se levantó de su asiento.

- Creo que hoy me quedaré, si no es problema, Esme – dijo mirando a mi madre, quien negó con la cabeza-. Entonces es tarde, creo que sería mejor que me fuera a acostar – murmuró-. Vamos niños.

- Sí, mamá – dijeron a coro.

Les observé marcharse escaleras arriba, quedándome solo con mi familia. Mis padres se excusaron y se marcharon a dormir.

Estuve mirando hacia el ventanal un buen rato, acomodando mis ideas. Sentí una pequeña mano en mi hombro. Me tomé mi tiempo para fijarme quien era, aunque ya lo sabía.

- Te arrepientes de haberte ido – dijo la voz de mi hermana y asentí.

- Lamento por haberte golpeado cuando viniste la última vez, Ed – comentó mi hermano desde el otro lado, tomando mi hombro-. Es que verla a Bella destruida tanto tiempo, luchando por mantenerse entera por los niños y tú allá, en Italia, disfrutando de no tener responsabilidades, excepto la Universidad – hizo una pausa y suspiró-. Fueron tiempos oscuros para ella, para todos. Y todo se iluminó cuando los niños nacieron el mismísimo día de Navidad, regalándonos su felicidad…

Miré a mi hermano, estaba serio, como si recordar toda esa época fuera demasiado doloroso. Imaginarme todo ello, me hizo sentir lo mismo, me hizo sentir miserable.

- Emmett – le llamó Rose, para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

- He sido un completo idiota, siquiera veía lo que ustedes me mandaban, ninguno de sus avances. ¡Fui un vil cobarde! – exclamé histérico tomándome de la cabeza, e incrustando mis dedos en el cuero cabelludo.

- Podrás arreglarlo, Edward. Confío en ti - dijo Alice, con una tenue sonrisa.

Asentí, sin poder decir nada.

- Deberías ir a descansar Edward, te ves realmente mal y se te nota lo nervioso que estás - habló Jasper.

- De acuerdo, hasta mañana.

Me levanté del sillón donde me encontraba y me encaminé hasta el tercer piso, donde estaba mi habitación.

En el segundo, vi dos puertas entornadas, una al lado de la otra. Tuve curiosidad de ver quienes estaban, mamá en mi ausencia, había expandido muchísimo la casa. Metí la cabeza por la primera puerta, y me encontré con un cuarto iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Las paredes eran de un tono celeste pared, con una alfombra azul. Había un armario enorme, una puerta hacia el cuarto de al lado, una repisa repleta de libros y algunos juguetes en el suelo. En la cama, que estaba en medio del cuarto, estaba Evan, durmiendo abrazado a un oso gigante y destapado.

Me acerqué sigilosamente hacia su lado. Le toqué los cabellos, eran sedosos y desordenados. Le di un beso en la frente y le tapé.

Pasé por la puerta que conectaba con el cuarto continuo y, obviamente, era el de Eli. Era similar al de su hermano, pero todo con su toque rosa y, en vez de la biblioteca, había un hermoso órgano eléctrico con un banquito frente a él.

Eli estaba durmiendo tapada y abrazaba fuertemente a un puma. Cuando me acerqué, noté que estaba temblando.

Inconscientemente, me acosté a su lado y la abracé, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Papá – murmuró suavemente y se largó a llorar-. Mami, ¿porqué no tengo papá? Yo quiero un papá todos mis amigos tienen, menos Evan y yo – susurró en sueños.

Hablaba igual que Bella. Oírla, hizo que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Le besé la frente.

- No tienes un papá porque es un tonto, pero te prometo, Eli, que ya no será así. Me tienes a mí – le dije.

- Gracias.

Seguramente no sabrá quién era, pero tenía una sonrisa formada en su cara. Me levanté suavemente de la cama y salí de su cuarto, sin cerrar totalmente la puerta.

Subí hasta mi piso y vi una puerta al lado de la mía que nunca antes había notado. La abrí despacio y me encontré con que era la habitación de Bella. Ella estaba dormida del lado derecho de la cama doble, como siempre lo había hecho cuando dormíamos juntos, y tenía una mano apoyada en el lado izquierdo, vacío.

- Edward – dijo.

Me congelé en mi lugar, pensando que me había visto, pero no volvió a decir palabra alguna. Me acerqué un poco a ella y le coloqué un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja.

- Ojalá me puedas perdonar Bella, te quiero – susurré.

- Yo también – respondió aún dormida.

Sonreí de lado y salí de su cuarto.

Me metí al mío, me cambié y me acosté a dormir. Mientras me quedaba dormido, pensaba en si mañana podría llevar a desayunar a mis hijos y conocerlos un poco más, me hacía mucha ilusión. Además, deseaba romper el muro que Evan había creado para conmigo.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté temprano me di una ducha y me cambié. Estaba bajando las escaleras del segundo piso cuando oí una melodía salir del cuarto de Eli.

Sin poder evitarlo, giré sobre mis talones y me metí suavemente a su cuarto. Tanto ella como su hermano ya estaban cambiados. Evan estaba acostado sobre la cama de ella, leyendo un libro y Eli lo estaba tocando. Tocaba maravillosamente bien el piano.

Sin querer romper su concentración, cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido y me senté en el suelo, oyéndolos. Cuando terminaron, aplaudí, haciendo que se volvieran rápidamente a mirarme. Eli tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y Evan me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Tocas maravillosamente bien, Eli.

- Gracias – dijo más sonrojada aún.

- Y tú lees estupendamente para tener cinco años, Evan – dije mirándole.

Sin saber cómo, Evan relajó su semblante y me sonrió. Tenía una bonita sonrisa, me hacía acordar a la de Bella.

- Gracias… Mamá nos leía desde pequeños y a mí siempre me gustó mucho leer. Eli también lo hace bien, pero prefiere tocar música – contestó.

Había conseguido sacarle información y que me sonriera. Estaba yendo todo bien. En ese momento, recordé mi idea de llevarlos a desayunar.

- ¿Han desayunado? – pregunté y ellos negaron con a cabeza-. ¿Qué les parece si los llevo a desayunar?

- ¿Estas hablando en serio, _tío_ Edward?- cuestionó Eli sonriente y yo asentí.

- Mamá se preocupará si no nos ve – murmuró Evan

- No te preocupes, le escribo que los he llevado a desayunar y listo.

Los niños me miraron y sonrieron. Ambos se pusieron de pie y tomaron unas camperas, mientras que yo garabateaba una nota para Bella.

_Bella, he llevado a los niños a desayunar, espero que no te moleste._

_Besos, E._

- Listo – dijeron los niños.

- Bien, vamos.

Me acompañaron al garaje y los hice subir a mi auto, en la parte trasera. Cundo entré, Evan miraba todo asombrado.

- ¡WOW! – dijo

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Me encanta! El tío Em y el tío Jazz siempre me hablan de autos y a mi me encanta. Esta re bueno este – comentó maravillado.

- Me alegro – contesté riendo.

Conduje hasta el centro del pueblo. Allí había una cafetería a la cual íbamos con Bella a la salida del Instituto, muchas veces se nos unía Alice, otras no.

Bajamos y nos sentamos en una mesa, al lado de la ventana. Enseguida vino una mesera, de unos cuantos años, a tomar nuestro pedido.

- De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que quiere el padre y sus dos lindos hijos? – preguntó amable.

Los niños la miraron con los ojos abiertos. Parecían tristes y asustados. Me dio pena velos así.

- No soy su padre, soy su tío – aquellas palabras quemaron en mi garganta, pero no podía verlos mal-. ¿Qué es lo que desean?

- Un jugo de naranja y tortitas con chocolate – pidió Eli y la mujer escribió.

- Yo lo mismo que mi hermana, pero con salsa de frambuesa, en vez de chocolate.

- ¿Y para usted? - preguntó escribiendo lo de Evan.

- Un café doble y pan tostado.

La mujer terminó de anotar y, tras un 'ya se los alcazo' y una mirada de disculpa, se marchó. Se creó un silencio un tanto extraño, los niños aún parecían conmocionados.

- ¿Les molestó lo que dijo la mujer? – pregunté.

- No es solo que… – dijo Eli, dejando inconcusa la frase.

Miré a Evan, quien tenía la mirada fija en la mesa.

- Parece que _no tenemos papá_. Mamá nunca dijo nada acerca de si teníamos o no, nunca se lo preguntamos porque no sabíamos de ello. Nos parecía raro que los tíos tuvieran al abuelito Carlisle para decirle papá y nosotros no, pero no sé… Era común para nosotros…

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Eli y Evan se acababan de abrir conmigo, el idiota que los rechazó. El padre al que ellos creían su tío.

- ¿Pero tío Em y tío Jazz no son lo mismo? ¿Tampoco el abuelito? – quise saber.

Eli negó con la cabeza.

- Son nuestros tíos, como tú y es nuestro abuelo… Tampoco sabemos si son así enserio, o es porque ustedes son conocidos de mamá…

- ¿Por qué nunca le preguntaron a su mamá?

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y yo me sentí frustrado.

- Si mamá no nos lo dijo, es porque no es importante, ¿no? Sino nos hubiera dicho, tampoco nos mintió – dijo Evan luego de un rato.

Asentí. Tal vez yo no era importante para Bella, no lo era lo suficiente.

- Pero contigo es algo raro – dijo Eli, mirándome-. Es raro y lindo estar contigo es…

- Como sentirnos protegidos, completos.

Miré a los niños. Ambos habían bajado la vista.

- Prometo que no me iré, siempre estaré aquí para ustedes. Para todo lo que necesiten, lo juro – dije firme.

Eli y Evan volvieron a mirarme, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

- Gracias, _tío_.

_Me quedo callado_

_Soy como un niño dormido_

_Que puede despertarse_

_Con apenas sólo un ruido_

_Cuando menos te lo esperas_

_Cuando menos lo imagino_

_Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro_

_Y te lo digo a los gritos_

_Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido_

_Pues no sabes cuanto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido_

_Ni sospechas cuando te nombré_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino_

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

_Tengo una flor de bolsillo,_

_Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera_

_Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera_

_Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida_

_Que brilla más cada día,_

_Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría_

_Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida_

_Desde aquel momento en que te vi…_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino_

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

_Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras_

_No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino_

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido**(*)**_

* * *

_NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!_

_Aparentemente algo a Edward, de a poco, le está saliendo bien... No ponga todas sus fichas en estos capítulos, no todo es eventualmente como piensan. Todo puede fallar ;)_

_ME agrada, particularmente, este capítulo porque Edward siente realmente lo que él hizo, desde las palabras de Bella hasta la tristeza de sus hijos por no tener papa. Así como lo veo tierno eso de verlos a la noche y prometerles que siempre iba a estar para ellos (**Sí claro, como no....**) [Cállate sucia y traicionera consciencia ¬,¬]  
_

**_(*) _**_No me doy por vencido - Luis Fonci  
_

_Lamentablemente, sigo con mi laguna de inspiración. No ando pasando un buen momento emocional, así que los únicos que mantienen a flote este fic son ustedes, y sus maravillosos comentarios. Lamento no contestarlos, siempre ando con poco tiempo =S Pero juro que los leo y se los agradezco de TODO corazón!  
_

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. **El próximo** **capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario** ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!  
_

_PD: **Hasta los 145 comentarios no actualizo** :)  
__  
PD2: Aunque sigo con la laguna, esta despacito se va disipando. Ojalá que para el finde ya pueda terminar el capi 19 que hace 1 semana que llevo escribiendo y borrando eternamente. Lamento la tardanza pero pocos ánimos+secundaria MUY pesada= A que no puedo actualizar u.u  
_


	15. XIV: Invitación

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_Miica ;)  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14: Invitación**

* * *

_"Guárdame en tu corazón y que no se te olvide, que he muerto al perderte porque tú eras mi vida."

* * *

_

_ "Desearía que fueses lo primero que viera al despertar y lo ultimo que viera al dormir, pero la distancia nos separa, y me tengo que conformar con que seas lo primero que vea al dormirme y lo ultimo que vea antes de despertarme."

* * *

_

_Bella POV_

La noche anterior había sido… extraña y frustrante. Todo por caer en la cuenta de que aún seguía enamorada de Edward Cullen.

¿Qué haría si los niños notaran cuanto se parecían a él? ¿Se enfadarían conmigo? ¿_Nos_ odiarían? El hecho de saber que Edward iba a hacer todo por las buenas, y no me quitaría a los niños, me hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Durante la noche, mientras dormitaba, juraría que le oí entrar a mi cuarto y susurrarme cerca del oído.

_- Ojalá me puedas perdonar Bella, te quiero._

_- Yo también te quiero – contesté, en mi 'sueño'._

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con un sentimiento casi irreal en mi interior. Era como me sentía cuando creía que Edward me amaba. Pero nunca lo había hecho, y yo simplemente seguía engañándome como si fuera una tonta adolescente.

Fui hacia el baño de mi cuarto, me lavé la cara y los dientes, y me até el cabello en una coleta. Al salir, me vestí con algo cómodo y decente, no como mi camiseta y mi pantalón de chándal para dormir.

Bajé hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraban los cuartos de mis hijos. Me extrañó que no vinieran a despertarme, como acostumbraban. Entré al cuarto de Evan, pero mi hijo no estaba allí. Asustada, entré en el de Eli. En ninguno de los dos había rastro de mis hijos.

Ambas camas estaban deshechas.

Comencé a sentir pánico.

- ¡Maldito _Cullen_! – farfullé, mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

Comencé a mirar los armarios y sus cosas, pero todo estaba intacto, no faltaba nada. Sintiéndome cada vez peor, bajé corriendo los últimos dos pisos que me quedaban. El resto aún dormía.

Fui hacia el garaje, esperando ver el auto nuevo, seguramente de Edward. Aquel coche negro, parecía haber partido.

Sentí que las rodillas me temblaban y que mis piernas no podían aguantar mi peso. Instantáneamente, caí al suelo, tapándome la cara con las manos y llorando a mares.

_Se habían ido. _

_Se los había llevado._

La vieja herida aún latente por Edward, volvió a abrirse, desgarrándose aún más.

Cuando creí que habían pasado horas -cuando habían pasado tan solo unos cuantos minutos-, oí el ronroneo de un motor a la lejanía. Lentamente, ese suave ruido se iba volviendo cada vez más fuerte. Destapé mi cara y levanté la vista. El auto negro estaba ahí y mis hijos estaban bajando de él con una sonrisa. Cuando me vieron, corrieron hacia mí y me abrazaron.

- Mami, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó apenada Eli.

Me sorbí la nariz y les abracé fuerte.

- ¡Es que me preocupé al no verlos!

Oí a Evan bufar.

- Yo le dije al tío Edward que era mala idea – murmuró.

_¿Qué cosa era mala idea?_

- ¿No viste la notita que te dejó el tío Ed? – cuestionó Eli y yo negué con la cabeza-. ¡Decía que nos iba a llevar a desayunar!

- Oh – susurré mirándoles.

Ambos estaban contentos, tenían las caritas un poco manchadas, pero se veían felices. Más que otras veces. Tenían un brillo especial en los ojos. Les besé las frentes.

- Disculpen. Ahora vayan adentro y lávense las caras que las tienen sucias…

- Si mamá – dijeron ambos, antes de entrar corriendo a la casa.

Me puse de pie, sintiendo las piernas agarrotadas por haber estado en una mala posición por tantos minutos. Cuando comencé a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, unos brazos capturaron firmemente mi cintura. Sentí a su cuerpo emanar un exquisito calor, provocando un estremecimiento en mí, al sentirme apegada fuertemente a su pétreo pecho.

- ¿De verdad creías que me los iba a llevar? – preguntó con su sedosa voz en mi oído.

Ese tono, me hizo recordar viejos tiempos, en el que lo usaba para seducirme, antes de hacer el amor.

¿Había sido muy tonta al pensar que él se los iba a llegar? La respuesta era sí y lo sabía. Pero no iba a admitirlo, no le iba a dar ese gusto. Simplemente no contesté.

A parecer, aquello disgustó a Edward, ya que me hizo girar sobre mí misma, dejándome frente a él. Intenté rehusar su mirada, pero alzó mi cara con su tersa mano.

- Bella, estás siendo ridícula si piensas en que apartaría a los niños de ti – masculló con el ceño fruncido, penetrándome con su intensa mirada-. Tú tienes más derecho sobre ellos que yo. Sólo quiero ser su _tío_…

- _Mis_ hijos no son objetos para decir quién tiene más derechos sobre ellos – contesté mordaz.

Edward rodó los ojos.

- Escuchas lo que quieres escuchar, _Isabella_ – escuchar mi nombre completo pronunciado por él, me provocó un estremecimiento horrible en la columna.

Edward aflojó su agarré al quitar un brazo y tomarse el puente de la nariz con la mano. Inspiró hondo, como si estuviera controlándose.

¿Por qué rayos él debía comportarse así, cuando la que tendría que estar enfadada debería ser yo_? Bella, la respuesta es simple, tú le amas._

- Llevé a Evan y Eli a desayunar, a la cafetería que íbamos a la salida del Instituto, cuando éramos jóvenes – _y yo creía que me amabas_-. Bella – pronunció mi nombre con un tono de voz que se me antojó dulce, comprensivo y amoroso-, me gustaría saber si aceptarías salir a cenar conmigo esta noche…

Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Si no me amaba, si sólo quería conocer a sus hijos, ¿por qué me invitaba a salir? Sentí a mi corazón latir desbocado, traicionándome.

- Por favor Bella, di que piensas antes de que me vuelva loco.

Lo miré a los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior, nerviosa.

Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, deseoso de salir con él. Mientras que mi mente estaba dividida en dos: la parte coherente decía que era sólo una salida como conocidos, tal vez para hablar de los niños. La parte incoherente, y la que estaba a la par del corazón, decía que _tal vez_ esta era una nueva oportunidad.

- De acuerdo – susurré vacilante.

Edward sonrió abiertamente, como si no cupiera en su felicidad. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban intensamente. Se acercó a mi cara y contuve la respiración, asustada.

¿Acaso iba a besarme? _Si y no_.

Edward dejó simplemente un casto beso en la comisura de mis labios, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera el cuerpo. Seguidamente, me soltó suavemente y entró a la casa, dejándome allí parada con mi mano tocando el lugar que había sido besado por _sus labios_.

Entré a la casa, aún aturdida a causa de Edward. Cuando ingresé a la cocina para desayunar, un borrón pequeño y negro saltó hacia mí enérgicamente.

- ¡Oh tenemos tanto que hacer para esta noche! – chilló feliz-. Hay que ir al centro comercial a comprarte algún vestido y zapatos. También podríamos pasar por la peluquería para que te maquillen, te peinen, ¡y quedes como una diosa!

En un intento de acallarle, posé mi mano contra su boca. Al instante, me la mordió.

- ¡Alice, ha dolido! – me quejé por la mano. Negué con la cabeza-. No hará falta eso, Allie. Seguramente tu hermano sólo quiere hablar por – miré a mi alrededor, fijándome si no estaban mis hijos por allí- Evan y Eli – susurré.

Alice lanzó una risotada y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, como si fuera un perro.

- Eres una inocente, Bella Swan – comentó riendo-. Confía en mí, deberás hacer _todo_ eso.

Me encogí de hombros, era inútil discutir contra Alice y su _sexto sentido_.

- De acuerdo, pero déjame desayunar y estar un rato con mis hijos – contesté mientras me servía un vaso de jugo y tomaba una fruta.

- Si a eso llamas desayunar – comentó.

Le fulminé con la mirada y ella me sacó la lengua, provocando que yo hiciera lo mismo. Realmente, todos estábamos tomando muchas costumbres de Eli y Evan. Ambas estallamos en carcajadas y ella finalmente salió de la cocina.

Cuando terminé mi desayuno, lavé, sequé y guardé el vaso que había utilizado. En el momento en el que estaba saliendo, el resto de la familia Cullen acudió a la cocina, todos con caras de dormidos. Me reí bajito y busqué a mis hijos. Ambos estaban en el living, jugando contra Alice y Edward al ajedrez.

Ciertamente, nunca había podido vencerles, era como si supieran cada uno de mis movimientos, y los del resto. Pero, los niños eran tan buenos como ellos, o incluso más. Me senté en el suelo, junto a mis hijos, y observé con atención todo el partido.

Finalmente, habían ganado mis hijos, que saltaban felices y aplaudían frenéticamente.

_Genial Alice. Se parecen a ti en ello_.

Alice se paró, me miró y sonrió.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó

Eli la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿A dónde? – cuestionó curiosa.

_Ni se te ocurra Mary Alice Cullen_, siseé en mi interior.

- De compras, tu mami debe comprar algunas cosas – contestó sonriente y me miró de reojo.

- ¡Quiero ir! – gritó Eli y me abrazó las piernas-. ¿Puedo ir mami? ¡Anda, di que siii! – suplicó haciendo morritos, tal como le había enseñado su tía.

Rodé los ojos, incapaz de negarme.

- De acuerdo – accedí.

- ¡Yupi!

Fue con Alice hasta la puerta mientras me despedía de Evan.

- Luego regreso, ¿vale? – le dije abrazándole.

- Descuida, yo le cuidaré – comentó Edward con su voz aterciopelada. Le miré y asentí.

- Si mami, tío Edward me cuidará – contestó con una sonrisa.

Miré extrañada a mi hijo, creyendo que no le caía bien su _padre_. Le besé la frente y salí junto a Alice y mi hija.

Todas nos subimos en el Porsche de Alice, ella y yo adelante y mi hija detrás. El camino al centro comercial de Por Angels no fue muy largo, ni tampoco aburrido.

Cuando llegamos, Alice me obligó a ir al departamento de vestidos. Entre ella y mi hija hicieron probarme, y desfilarles, un sin fin de vestidos. Ninguno les convencía totalmente.

Cuando creía que la agonía estaba terminando, pensando como una ingenua que Alice y Eli se iban a rendir, oí a mi hija llamarle la atención a mi amiga.

- ¡Tía Allie, encontré el vestido perfecto para mamá!

Alice me dirigió una mirada de advertencia, al notar mi mohín de disgusto, y fue a buscar a mi hija. Momentos después volvió con un hermoso vestido y unos zapatos a juego, y me empujó hasta el cambiador.

Me puse lo que había encontrado mi hija y, definitivamente, Alice había tenido una gran influencia en ella. Salí y se los desfilé. Vi a Alice y Eli asentir mientras me observaban.

- Decidido, ¡es todo eso! – dijo finalmente Alice.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. No iba a aguantar más agonía allí adentro, aunque aún me faltaba la tortuosa peluquería. Nos dirigimos a la caja y pagué el vestido y los zapatos. Cuando salimos, Eli me miró, tomándose su pequeña barriga.

- Tengo hambre – comentó haciendo un puchero.

Alice y yo nos miramos para luego echarnos a reír. Después de todo, Eli aún seguía siendo una niña.

Almorzamos unas tonterías en el patio de comidas y luego fuimos a la peluquería. Como siempre, el peluquero, evitó que me mirara al espejo hasta que estuviera lista y, cuando lo estuve, tuve que admitir que él sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Volvimos a la casa de los Cullens sobre las siete de la tarde. Inmediatamente, me metí a duchar y a prepararme para la cena de aquella noche. Tenía expectativas en ella, pero sólo eran falsas, eran producto de mi imaginación y mi inmenso deseo de ser amada por Edward. De formar una familia con él y olvidar estos últimos seis años, en los que sufrí por él y en los que los niños no tuvieron una figura paterna.

Terminé de vestirme una hora después, justo a tiempo para oír un leve golpe en la puerta. Seguramente era _él_.

- De acuerdo Bella, es el momento. Sabes que esto puede ser demasiado para ti, sobre todo si luego se marcha. ¿Te crees capaz de soportar un nuevo abandono?...

Caminé hasta la puerta y tomé el pomo entre mis dedos.

- No sé si podré soportarlo. Porque mi vida podría volver a apestar sin él – me auto-contesté antes de abrir.

_Supongo que esto significa que lo sientes, estás parado en mi puerta_

_Supongo que esto significa que retiras lo que dijiste_

_Como lo mucho que querías a cualquiera excepto a mí_

_Dijiste que nunca volverías, pero aquí estás de nuevo._

_Porque ahora debemos estar juntos_

_De alguna manera, unidos aquí para siempre_

_Tú tienes una pieza de mí_

_Y honestamente mi vida apestaría sin ti._

_Tal vez fui una estúpida por decirte adiós_

_Tal vez fui estúpida por tratar de iniciar una pelea_

_Sé que tengo problemas, pero tú también los tienes_

_De cualquier modo, descubrí que no soy nada sin ti._

_Porque ahora debemos estar juntos_

_De alguna manera, unidos aquí para siempre_

_Obtuviste una pieza de mí_

_Y honestamente, mi vida apestaría sin ti_

_Estar contigo es muy disfuncional_

_Realmente no debería extrañarte, pero no puedo dejarte ir_

_Porque ahora debemos estar juntos_

_De alguna manera, unidos aquí para siempre_

_Obtuviste una pieza de mí_

_Y honestamente, mi vida apestaría sin ti.**(*)**_

* * *

_NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!_

_A alguien mas le dio la desesperacion de Bella al no encontrar a sus hijos o solo me aparecio a mi? Jeje. Como ven es un capítulo extraño. Y seguirá siendo por bastante tiempo... Hay un tire y afloje muy evidente, pero no tanto el hecho de saber como erminaran las cosas. El próximo capi es el POV de Edward, donde explicará por qué se fue... ¿que expectativas tienen?_

**_(*) _**_My life would suck without you - Kelly Clarkson  
_

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. **El próximo** **capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario** ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!  
_

_PD: **Hasta los 170 comentarios no actualizo** :)  
___


	16. Nota de la Autora

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Lamento no actualizar, pero es que estoy pensando seriamente dejar de escribir la historia. No esta llegando al punto que deseaba y las visitas decayeron, como si ya les dejó de agradar._

_Además, sigo con la laguna y con mucho trabajo escolar._

_Lamento muchísimo aquellas personas que les agrada el fic, pero no lo sé… Supongo que mi estado negativo también influye. Ulimamente me siento muy bajón... tengo muchos problemas 'amoroso'... jaja la multimple personalidad joroba en un punto, y mas la ciclotimia!  
_

**_Ustedes tienen el poder de decidir si el fi sigue en pie o no. Haré lo que ustedes digan y dispongan._**

_Lo siento muchísimo, saludos, Roo._


	17. XV: La verdad

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_EdwardKaname, Muse 87, VeriitOzswan, MaferCyllen 95, Denisse, Raquel, Eli, piimpoohna-sevilla, Veronica Masen, cUllenisaa, karenzitha, xikis Cullen, Miss Cinnamon, Carmen Cullen 116, meliipotter, Twilighter333, liloc, ., Joslin Weasly, angel_aldel, desire, melania, Dann, Shani3000, Ina, Miicaa, sEkHMeT90_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15: La Verdad**

* * *

_"Mi cielo es tu cuerpo, mi sueño tu sonrisa, mi droga tus besos, mi obsesión tus caricias, mi camino tu felicidad y mi objetivo... tu amor"

* * *

_

_Edward POV_

Me había quedado a cargo de Evan. Mi hermana, junto a mi hija, seguramente le elegirían la ropa a Bella para esa noche; y yo no podía estar más ansioso por ello. Esa noche iba a explicarle por qué me fui, rogarle que me disculpara, prometerle _amor eterno_.

Me agaché hasta la altura de mi hijo, que miraba un punto incierto, pensativo. A la noche iba a tener tiempo para hablar con Bella, ahora no iba a desperdiciar mi poco tiempo con Evan.

- Hey, Evan, ¿qué deseas hacer?

Evan me miró con el ceño fruncido. Le sonreí, no queriéndole enojado conmigo. Pareció funcionar porque suavizó la cara.

- No sé, lo que tú quieras – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Oh, ya creo que sé lo que quiero – dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

Evan me miró curioso y lo tomé por lo brazos, alzándole.

- Tío Edward, bájame – pidió riendo.

- No lo haré, enano.

Lo pasé hacia mi espalda y, automáticamente, se aferró a mí con fuerza. Corrí por la casa, con Evan encima, como si fuera su caballito. Él reía feliz, radiante, incluso eufórico.

Cuando me cansé, luego de un rato, caminé con él encima mío hasta el piano. Me senté en el banquito con Evan en mi regazo. Pasé suavemente los dedos sobre las teclas de marfil, comenzando a sentirme libre.

Hacía mucho que no tocaba, específicamente _seis años_, desde que dejé a Bella.

Pensando en ella, cerré los ojos y dejé que mis manos tocaran su canción. La música fluía con libertad, relajándome. Inclusive Evan se tranquilizó, porque sentía su acompasada y lenta respiración.

Para mi preferencia, la canción había terminado demasiado rápido. Debería de recomponerla porque, hoy en día, Bella me hacía sentir muchas más cosas. Nos quedamos sentado un rato allí, hasta que mi hijo rompió el silencio.

- Tío Edward, ¿por qué mamá y tú pelearon?

Lo miré con el ceño levemente fruncido. Aún no tenía del todo claro la versión de los hechos que Bella les había dicho. Él notó mi confusión.

- Es que tía Alice dijo que ustedes pelearon y ya no fueron más amigos – explicó.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

_¿Cómo podía responderle sin poner en evidencia que era su padre? _

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me dispuse a contestar.

- Mira Evan, es difícil de explicar – hice una pausa, reacomodando mis ideas-. Yo a tu mamá la quería muchísimo, más de lo que cualquiera pudiera saber. Pero tuvimos que separarnos, yo la lastimé y me tuve que ir para no lastimarla más. Aunque lo que hice fue peor…

Evan en ningún momento dejó de mirarme. Se lo notaba pensativo, como queriendo comprender lo que le había dicho. Iba a aprovechar ese momento para preguntarle algunas cosas yo.

- Dime Evan, ¿y tu mami no ha salido con algún hombre? ¿No tiene novio?

Mi hijo frunció el entrecejo y los labios, creando una sola línea.

- No. Ningún hombre es bueno para mi mamá – dijo y luego se acercó a mi oído-. Eli y yo siempre hacemos travesuras para que esos hombres no se acerquen a mamá. Ella siempre termina con ellos – susurró y se separó de mí-. ¿No irás a decírselo, verdad?

Me miraba asustado, como si lo fuera a regañar. Puse mi dedo índice sobre mis labios.

- Prometo que no, palabra de niño explorador – recité.

Evan se lanzó a carcajear.

- ¡Tío, tú no eres un niño ni mucho menos explorador! – dijo entre las risas.

- Tienes razón, pero por ser un mal niño y no dejarme tener sueños infantiles… Te mereces ¡cosquillas!

Comencé a hacerle cosquillas a Evan, quien se revolcaba en el suelo, tomándose la barriga. Reía tato que hasta le salieron lágrimas por los ojos.

El resto de la tarde había sido igual o más tranquila que esa mañana. Almorzamos en casa, junto a Esme y Jasper. El resto se había marchado a sus respectivas actividades.

La tarde se nos pasó hablando y jugando con Evan. Era tan feliz viéndole reír, verle contento. Daría mi vida por pasar el resto de mis días junto a él, su hermana y Bella. Y siempre me arrepentiría de haberme perdido los seis años más importantes de sus vidas.

A eso de las siete de la tarde, Bella, Alice y Eli llegaron a casa. Esas últimas, arrastraron, literalmente, a la primera a su cuarto. Me disculpé con Jasper y Evan, ya que quería irme a preparar, pero mi hijo me detuvo.

- ¿Saldrás con mamá? – preguntó

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

_¿Y si no quería que yo saliera con ella?_

- Si…

Evan se acercó a mí y me hizo un ademán para que bajara a su altura. Cuando estuve frente a él, me abrazó por el cuello.

- Me alegro que te vayas a disculpar. Ojalá mamá sepa perdonarte, a mí me agrada pasar tiempo contigo. No al principio, te odiaba, pero no sé por qué.

Me miró a los ojos, para esos momentos yo ya estaba conmovido.

- Prometo no hacerte ninguna travesura, y Eli menos.

Le sonreí y le revolví los cabellos.

- Gracias.

Me puse de pie y subí a mi cuarto. Me di una larga ducha, tratando de pensar como abordaría el tema. Cuando salí, sobre la cama tenía un conjunto de ropa. Obra de mi hermana, por supuesto.

Tomé la ropa y me vestí. Consistía en unos jeans informales, una camisa negra de satén, de la cual dejé los primeros botones desabrochados; y unos zapatos negros. Me miré al espejo e intenté arreglar mi desprolijo cabello, aunque sin éxitos.

Me fijé en el reloj, ya casi eran las ocho de la noche. Salí de mi cuarto y caminé los pocos metros que me separaban del cuarto de Bella. Cuando llegué frente a su puerta, la golpeé suavemente unas veces.

Me sentía nervioso, ansioso y expectante. Como la primera vez en la que salimos, nuestra primera cita hacía tanto tiempo atrás. La espera se me hizo eterna, y eso que sólo tardó unos momentos para abrir.

Cuando escuché el suave _click_ de la puerta, indicando que se estaba abriendo, sentí el corazón latir desbocado. La puerta se abrió lentamente. Al principio no pude ver nada, pero cuando abrió la puerta completamente, la luz del pasillo la iluminó.

De no haber sido que estaba seguro de que respiraba y aún vivía, no hubiera podido creer nunca que no estaba en el paraíso y un ángel me estaba recibiendo.

Bella vestía un simple vestido de satén color azul oscuro, que hacía resaltar su pálida piel, era corto hasta por encima de las rodillas, dejando ver sus perfectas piernas. Llevaba unas sandalias plateadas, sin taco. Su pelo iba levemente recogido, con bucles en las puntas, y tenía un maquillaje suave, nada exagerado.

- Hola – murmuró levemente, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

En ese momento, me di cuenta que me había quedado embobado mirándola. Sentí mi cara arder.

- Hola a ti – respondí y le tendí mi brazo.

Bella mi miró unos momentos y luego tomó mi brazos, algo dubitativa. Bajamos hasta el piso inferior. No pude evitar notar que todos tenían la vista fija en nosotros. De reojo, observé que Eli y Evan sonreían felices, y que Bella ya había pasado por unas veinte tonalidades de rojo, mínimamente.

Fuimos hacia el garaje y avanzamos hasta mi auto. Cuando llegamos, le abrí la puerta del copiloto, como siempre había sido mi costumbre para con ella. Antes de entrar, Bella me miró significativamente. El brillo en sus ojos, me hizo dar cuenta de que ella también estaba rememorando viejos tiempos.

Subió al auto y luego subí yo del lado del piloto. Arranqué el auto, y salimos a la carretera. Se había creado un silencio extraño, un tanto incómodo, no como los que estaba acostumbrado con ella. Luego de un rato de viaje, Bella habló.

- ¿Puedo encender la radio? – preguntó suavemente.

Simplemente asentí, sin despegar la vista de la carretera. Escuché que Bella prendía la radio y que buscaba una cadena. Finalmente, sintonizó una radio que estaba pasando una canción muy conocida para nosotros. _Clair de Lune_, de _Debussy_.

Esa suave música nos acompañó el resto del viaje, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. De alguna manera, Debussy había conseguido que me calmase. Llegamos hasta un restaurante en Port Angels. Se llamaba _La Bella Italia_. No sabía si Bella lo conocía, pero Jasper había dicho que era bueno.

Estacioné el coche, bajé y fui a abrirle la puerta a Bella. Le tendí una mano para ayudarla a bajar, esta vez la aceptó más firme. Caminamos hasta la entrada, donde nos recibió una muchacha rubia. Me miraba lujuriosamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo, sabiendo que estaba acompañado?

La mujer nos llevó hasta una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar, casi solitaria.

- Enseguida viene alguien a tomarles el pedido – dijo y se acercó a mí-. Cualquier cosa me avisas.

Escuché a Bella bufar y fijé mi vista en ella. Se veía enfadada y eso a mí me encantaba.

- Si claro – contesté a la mujer sin fijarme en ella.

Cuando la rubia se marchó, otra de cabello pelirrojo apareció. Nos tendió las cartas.

- ¿Qué desean beber? – preguntó agachada descaradamente, intentando mostrar lo que no tenía.

- ¿Qué te parece tomar vino, Bella?

Bella me miró y asintió levemente.

- Una botella de vino, por favor – pedí-. ¿Y de cenar?

- Ravioles está bien – dijo Bella, evitando mi mirada.

- Que sean dos.

- Claro, enseguida les traigo el pedido– respondió la mujer y se marchó.

Bella rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño, enfadada.

- ¿Qué? – cuestioné divertido.

- ¿"Qué", preguntas? Ya, claro. Como si no hubieras notado como te miraba la rubia. ¡Y la pelirroja parecía dispuesta a devorarte con la mirada! – exclamó enfadada.

- Bella, sabes que a mí me gustan las morenas – dije suavemente.

La aludida me miró a los ojos, pero los desvió rápidamente, avergonzada. Sonreí en mi fuero interno, feliz por aún provocar eso en ella.

La camarera vino unos minutos después, en los cuales no volvimos a hablar, con nuestras cosas. En ningún momento aparté mi mirada de Bella.

Cuando tuvo su plato frente de ella, tomó un poco de pasta y la llevó a su boca. Le serví vino y luego me serví a mí. Al igual que ella, tomé un poco de comida y la probé. Era muy buena, no tanto como la de Esme.

- Y bien Edward, ¿de qué quieres hablar? – preguntó luego de un rato.

Miré a Bella a los ojos y le tomé la mano derecha.

- Quiero decirte la verdad, Bella – dije suavemente y ella bufó-. Déjame explicar por qué me he ido.

- ¿Por qué eres un cabrón y un cobarde? – ironizó y alejó su mano de la mía.

Aquellas palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo de mí ser, pero sabía que ella estaba enfadada.

- No Bella, estás muy equivocada – negué con la cabeza suavemente-. Me marché porque ya te había causado demasiado daño.

Bella frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para replicar, más no le dejé.

- Creía que si me marchaba, tú ibas a hacer lo que te pareciera correcto para ti, sin presiones. Sabías muy bien que a mí no me interesaba el lugar a dónde me marchase para estudiar, siempre y cuando fuera contigo. Pero ese bebé, había sido culpa mía, por no haber sido consciente, y pensé que yo te había arruinado tu vida. Preferí irme de ella, antes de herirte más… Lamentablemente, tomé una muy mala decisión, porque fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Suspiré y la miré. Le temblaba la barbilla y tenía los ojos llorosos.

- Pero dijiste que no me amabas, que no te convenía – dijo con la voz quebrada.

Negué con la cabeza y bufé. Sonreí tristemente antes de contestar.

- Cuando te dije que no te quería, esa fue la más negra de las blasfemias.

Bella rompió a llorar. Alcé una mano y le sequé las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- Pero ¿cómo pudiste creerme? Después de las miles de veces que te dije lo mucho que te amaba, ¿cómo pudo una simple palabra romper tu fe en mí?

Bella tomó mi mano, la que estaba secando sus lágrimas, y la acarició.

- Nunca hubo sentido alguno para que tú me amaras – comentó con una amarga sonrisa-. Siempre lo supe.

- ¡Creí que había sido siempre claro, Bella! – exclamé-. No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existas, y ahora tampoco donde no existan Eli y Evan.

- Entonces, ¿por qué habías escrito aquella carta? ¿Por qué te marchaste? ¿Cuánta verdad había en ella?

Suspiré y me acerqué más a ella.

- No había nada de verdadero en esa carta, Bella. Soy un buen mentiroso, tuve que serlo por ti, tu familia y la mía.

Bella bajó la vista y tuve que tomarle la cara, forzándola a verme.

- Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones... Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza. Cuando tú te fuiste, cuando el meteoro desapareció por el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenía sentido. Bella, no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas. Tú eres la única que me ha llegado al corazón.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, partiéndome el corazón.

- Cuando te vi ayer, pude notar en tus ojos que realmente te lo creíste. Te creíste que no te amaba, que no eras conveniente para mí. El concepto más ridículo y absurdo. ¡Como si hubiera alguna manera de poder existir sin necesitarte!

Bella estaba sin palabras, quería saber que estaba pensando. Aun si no me amara.

- Bella, ¿tú me amas?

- ¿Qué tipo de pregunta estúpida es esa? – cuestionó indignada-. Por supuesto que te amo, ¡no pudiste hacer nada contra eso!

No pude contener la enorme felicidad que me había embargado a oírla hablar. Bella aún me amaba, tal vez tanto como yo a ella.

Le tomé la cara y la acerqué a mí, besándola. La quería junto a mí siempre así. No sabía como había podido sobrevivir seis años sin su sabor, sin sus labios sobre los míos.

Lentamente nos separamos, en busca de aire. Bella estaba más que sonrojada. Tomó una bocanada de aire y habló.

- Es que sólo, no sé como perdonarte… Se me ha hecho muy difícil. ¿Qué le diría ahora a Evan y Eli? ¿Cómo podrían comprender que su tío no es su tío, sino que su padre? ¿Cómo explicarles que tu familia, son su familia realmente? ¿Qué su padre nos abandonó y ahora nos quiere recuperar?

Asentí ante lo que había dicho, tenía mucha razón. Le sonreí con _su_ sonrisa favorita.

- Te prometo que lucharé por ti y mis hijos. Haré todo, hasta lo imposible, para que me perdones y para poder formar una familia. Sólo permíteme hacerlo.

Bella me miró y sonrió. Sus ojos chocolates, ahora tenían un brillo especial.

- De acuerdo.

Volví a acercarme a ella y volví a besarla.

_A pesar que la luna no brille mañana,_

_Dará igual sólo verte reír_

_Si lo que me hace feliz...mi alma._

_Y es verdad que una mirada distinta_

_O algún gesto más frío se clava,_

_En mi pecho divaga del desconcierto,_

_Pero amor, ahí está la magia. _

_Ahora que te veo niña,_

_Ya te echo de menos._

_No imagino mis heridas si algún día te vas lejos._

_Querida...por esto:_

_Si preguntan por mí,_

_No les digas dónde fui._

_Que tu alma sea fuerte_

_Y cuando mires hacia el frente,_

_No recuerdes todo lo que no te di._

_Y es que quedan tantas cosas_

_Por contarte y que me cuentes,_

_Tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir._

_A tu lado, ooh mi vida...a tu lado._

_Y ojalá que nuestros ojos si brillen mañana,_

_Que tu voz siga pidiéndome a gritos amor,_

_A gritos de esperanza._

_Ahora que te tengo no pienso perder el tiempo,_

_Ni perderme por mi absurdo ego ni un solo momento._

_Se esfuma el miedo._

_Si preguntan por mí,_

_No les diga dónde fui._

_Que tu alma sea fuerte_

_Y cuando mires hacia el frente,_

_No recuerdes todo lo que no te di._

_Que tu luz brille por siempre porque tu te lo mereces._

_Y perdona si algún día pretendí_

_Que no fueras ooh tu misma._

_Si preguntan por ti,_

_Solo diré que te vi_

_En mis sueños una noche,_

_Y solo sueño desde entonces_

_Para verme cada día junto a ti._

_Y es que quedan tantas cosas_

_Por contarte y que me cuentes,_

_Tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir._

_A tu lado, ooh mi vida...a tu lado**(*)**_

* * *

**_Primero que nada, quiero disculparme con todos ustedes. Tuve una actitud muy de pendeja, de estupida. Uds no tienen la culpa de mis rayes. Me hicieron darme cuenta de un valor muy importante que tenía y lo dejé ir por los 'humos en la cabeza': el amor a la escritura. Si alguien se ofendió por mi actutid, pido mi mas sinceras disculpas._**

**_Seguiré subiendo la historia, con cada vez menos frecuencia, pero seguirá en pie. Tengo unos cuatro capítulos más para pilotearla al menos por un tiempito. Estoy abierta a sus sugerencias, después de todo, nadie puede por si solo con todo._**

_Ahora que me disculpé, pasaré a comentar algo del capi. ¿qué les parecieron las disculpas de Edward? Ha conseguido llegarles un poco para disculparle como lo intentará Bella? Aseguro que el próximo capítulo se viene muuuy fuerte. Es desde el POV de Bella ;) A ver si alguien adivina, o se acerca, de lo que pasará!  
_

**_(*) Gritos de esperanza - Alex Ubago_**_  
_

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. **El próximo** **capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario** ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!  
_


	18. XVI: Sólo una noche a tu lado

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_EdwardKaname_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16: Sólo una noche a tu lado**

* * *

_"El acto sexual es un saludo que intercambian dos almas."

* * *

_

_"El amor hace que su alma salga de su escondite."

* * *

_

_"¿Qué puedes hacer si la persona que te hace llorar tanto es la única capaz de consolarte?"

* * *

_

_Bella POV **(Lemmon)**  
_

La confesión de Edward había sido como un balde de agua fría. Helada, más bien. Había creído, por seis años, que él se había marchado por cobarde, porque no le convenía, porque _no me amaba._

¡Y resulta que termina siendo toda una mentira!

Edward se había ido porque no quería obligarme a nada. Ese pensamiento me hizo creer que, desde un principio, él amaba a los niños, que deseaba tenerlos. Pero no me quería obligar. ¿Y si, cuando él se fue, yo decidía practicarme el aborto? ¿Me lo perdonaría?

¿Y si nunca se hubiera ido? ¿Hoy seríamos una feliz familia?

¿Y si todo lo que estaba diciendo ahora era una falsedad, provocada por la lástima y en realidad nunca me amó?

¿Y si vuelve a marcharse? ¿Cómo conseguiría volver a quedarme en una sola pieza, no estar rota como lo estuve y aún estoy?

Eran muchos "y si…", con muchas consecuencias diferentes. Realmente nunca podría saber como estaría yo, en estos momentos, si hubiera sucedido algo diferente. Sólo sabía que hoy estaba aquí, aparentemente, gritándome su amor, avisándome que va a luchar por él.

Me está brindando la vida que él mismo echó a la borda, seis años atrás. ¡Yo como una estúpida lo había rechazado! ¡Me había hecho la difícil! ¿En qué cabeza cabía? Es cierto que me hirió y me hizo cambiar totalmente, me hizo desdichada, feliz al mismo tiempo por mis hijos. Pero al fin y al cabo me lastimó y verle, con la posibilidad de que se marchara de nuevo, provocaba que la herida se abriera nuevamente.

Sin embargo, cuando Edward me besó… ¡Oh Dios! Había soñado tantas noches con ese momento. Había recordado de una manera tan vaga la calidez y suavidad de sus labios.; la manera en que se movían acompasados a los míos, su dulce y embriagante aliento.

Sus labios eran adictivos para mí, no creía poder ser capaz de dejar de probarlos por mucho tiempo.

Habían pasado seis años, ¡y aún sentía que iba a desmayarme cada vez que Edward me besaba! Mi corazón latía desbocado por su roce, y el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones. Por más que pareciera raro, añoraba esa situación.

El resto de la cena había pasado sin sobresaltos. Comimos en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Cada tanto nos echábamos miradas furtivas, más de una vez, mis ojos había contactado con los de Edward, provocando que me sonrojara. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad, me acariciara, ya fuera una mano, como mis rojas mejillas.

Nunca había sido una persona de beber, es más, sabía los efectos del alcohol en mí. Pero por esa noche lo dejé correr. Estaba junto al hombre por el que daría mi vida, aún si se fuera mañana. Por eso, con el pensamiento de su posible marcha, quería disfrutar tanto como me fuera posible, aunque eso conllevara beber.

La camarera estaba juntando los platos. Nos había tendido una carta para elegir el postre. En realidad, la pelirroja sólo se agachaba, mostrando sus atribuciones a Edward, aunque él me había asegurado que no le llamaba la atención.. Otra vez, sentí la ira recorrer mi cuerpo. Sentí que, si tuviera una _fuerza sobrehumana_, le _podría arrancar la cabeza_ y, luego, _quemarla_.

- ¿Qué deseas? - preguntó con su aterciopelada voz.

Bajé la vista de la camarera, y la clavé en él. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban y tenía _mí_ sonrisa _torcida_ favorita. Me mordí el labio inferior lentamente.

- Nada – contesté bajito.

Edward frunció el ceño.

- ¿Podrías traer la tarta de fresas y chocolate, con dos cucharas?

- Claro, bombón – respondió la camarera, guiñándome un ojo.

_Le arrancaría la cabeza, las extremidades y juego las quemaría lentamente._

Me fijé en Edward, quien ahora sonreía divertido. Tenía una gran sonrisa grabada en su rostro y una mirada traviesa. Bufé y me encogí en mi asiento. ¿Por qué tenía esos _celos_ tan grandes? Me crucé de brazos, por encima de mi pecho, e hice un mohín de disgusto.

La camarera, volvió a nuestra mesa y puso el postre en el centro. Dejó una cuchara a cada uno y se marchó, no sin dejar de fijarse en Edward. ¿¡Acaso quería volverme loca!?

Edward tomó la cuchara y cortó una punta. Se la llevó a la boca y comenzó a masticar, degustando. Al parecer, estaba bastante bueno, ya que él había cerrado los ojos por el gusto.

Aquella cara me hizo acordar a cuando manteníamos relaciones. Esa cara de paz y de gusto que ponía cuando llegaba al éxtasis. _¡Para ya Bella! El alcohol te está haciendo mal_, me reproché a mí misma, dándome cuenta de lo que había recordado. Inmediatamente, mi cara se coloreó tanto que parecía, seguramente, un foquito de luz.

- Prueba…

Miré a Edward, con el ceño fruncido, incomprendiéndolo totalmente. Él sonrió.

- Que pruebes el postre – repitió, acercando a mi boca su cuchara.

- Eh, claro – respondí dudosa.

Me acerqué los pocos centímetros que me separaban de la cuchara con el postre, y lo tomé entre mis labios. Dejé que entrara en mi boca y comencé a comerlo. El sabor era indescriptible. Las fresas y el chocolate siempre habían sido mi debilidad, pero combinado era un placer increíble. Ahora comprendía la cara de Edward.

Terminé de comer ese trocito y miré a Edward. Él estaba rígido en su asiento, apretando la mandíbula y tragando en seco. Sus ojos brillaban con lujuria, lo reconocía por haberla visto tantas veces. Sonreí para mí mima, sabedora de lo que podía provocar en él.

- Creo que deberíamos marcharnos – comentó con la voz ronca, haciéndome estremecer.

Asentí levemente.

Con un ademán de la mano, pidió la cuenta. La camarera se la trajo en una billetera de cuero. Edward tomó el dinero y lo puso allí adentro, sin fijarse específicamente el precio ni esperando el vuelto. Me tendió la mano, al cual ya acepté con muchísima más confianza y salimos del lugar.

Caminamos hasta su auto y, luego de subirnos, comenzamos el viaje hacia mi casa.

Evan y Eli se habían quedado en la casa de Esme, a pedido de ella, diciendo que mañana ella los llevaría a la escuela y los iría a buscar. Por lo que tenía toda la noche para mí, y para _Edward_.

Dado que estábamos en Port Angels, llegamos a mi departamento en menos de diez minutos. Caballerosamente, me acompañó hasta la puerta del apartamento, tras haber subido los pisos correspondientes por el elevador.

Ambos nos encontrábamos afuera, sin decir nada. Sólo mirándonos a los ojos. Tenía las llaves en mis manos, pero no quería separarme de él.

- Fue una muy buena noche – comenté.

- Demasiado buena, para que ya termine – acordó.

Edward estiró una mano hacia mi rostro, tomó un mechó de cabello que estaba rebelde, y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja. No sin antes, aprovechar y acariciar toda la línea de mi mandíbula.

Aquel último gesto, más el alcohol que había ingerido, sus palabras aquella noche y la fantasía con el postre, fue lo único que necesité para perder mi cordura.

Me abalancé sobre él, devorando ansiosa sus labios. Sus manos se cerraron entorno a mi cintura y me pegaron a su cuerpo, a su pétreo pecho. ¡Cómo había extrañado el calor que emanaba su cuerpo!

Pasé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello, pegándolo más, si aún se podía, a mí; enredando mis dedos en su cabello rebelde color bronce, impidiendo que se alejara de mí. Al menos esa noche.

Me estampó contra la puerta, dejándome entre ella y su cuerpo. Sentí su creciente erección contra mi bajo vientre, provocando que yo emitiera un gemido, que fue tapado por su boca. Su lengua se entrelazó con la mía, enviándome descargas eléctricas desde el cabello, hasta la punta de los pies.

Alcé una pierna y la enredé entorno a su cintura. Bajó una mano, desde mi cintura, hasta mi muslo, levantando el vestido lo máximo que podía. Sentí su suave tacto, en el interior de mi muslo. Dejó de besarme con hambruna, para devorar mi cuello en mordiscos y chupones. En ese momento, fue que noté dónde nos encontrábamos.

- Edward – jadeé.

- ¿Mmm? – preguntó muy ocupado, succionando mi clavícula.

Arqueé mi espalda y me mordí el labio para no gemir con fuerza.

- Estamos fuera del departamento. Cualquiera puede vernos – dije, intentando controlar la hiperventilación que estaba sufriendo.

Aquello creó un click en la cabeza de Edward, quien se separó de mí y me miró. Sus ojos, de no haber sabido que siempre fueron de un verde esmeralda, podría haberlos confundidos con el ónice. Tomó las llaves de mis manos y abrió la puerta, casi derrumbándola.

Me hizo entrar a trompicones, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Caminamos hasta mi cuarto y caímos en la cama.

No sé en qué momento había perdido el vestido, ni él su camisa y sus pantalones. Pero ahora ambos estábamos besándonos como si no hubiera mañana, donde lo que más se intercambiaba era saliva.

Llevó sus manos, detrás de mi espalda, para desabrochar mi brasier. Cuando lo consiguió, lo deslizó por mis brazos hasta sacarlo. Dejó de besarme para dirigirse a mis pechos. Comenzó con uno, mordiendo, chupando y succionando, causando que arqueara nuevamente mi espalda, esperando por más contacto.

Continuó con esas torturantes caricias por un buen rato, mientras que el calor tan conocido llegaba a mi bajo vientre. Entre esa distracción, aprovechó y me terminó de desnudar.

Ahora tan sólo nos separaba su pequeña tela y yo lo necesitaba, tanto como él a mí. Con un pequeño indicio de cordura, tomé el elástico de sus bóxers.

- Edward – gemí-. Te necesito YA.

Edward me miró y me sonrió de forma lasciva. Permitió que le quitara su ropa interior y luego se situó entre mis piernas. Me embistió de una vez, de manera fuerte y dura, haciendo que ambos gimiéramos al unísono.

No recordaba como su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío, ni las sensaciones que éste me provocaba.

Al principio, las estocadas eran dispares. Como si fuéramos principiantes, pero luego encontramos nuestro ritmo. Un ritmo acompasado y rápido. Tenía a Edward rodeado por mis piernas, mientras ambos nos besábamos, aplacando los jadeos.

Sentí mis músculos tensarse alrededor de él y un estremecimiento tan familiar me invadió.

- Edward más – rogué.

Edward comenzó a dar embestidas más fuertes y rápidas, entrando cada vez más profundo. Ya estaba hecho, había alcanzado el éxtasis.

- Edward – gemí al llegar.

Me liberé y, tras un par de estocada más, el también se liberó en mí. Se dejó caer rendido sobre mí, pero su peso no me importaba. Salió de mi interior y se acostó a mi lado, atrayéndome hacia él.

Me acurruqué sobre él, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo y nos tapé, hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura. Edward comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos y a tararearme mi nana, llamando a mis sueños.

- Te amo, Bella – susurró en mi oído, antes de depositar un beso en mis labios.

- Te quiero, Edward – contesté.

Era cierto. Pero aún podía dar el brazo a torcer. Aunque sus palabras removieron las mariposas en mi estómago. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por su nana, el calor que me daba su cuerpo y la tranquilidad que tenía al estar cerca de él.

_Levantándome veo que todo esta bien_

_La primera vez en mi vida y ahora todo esta muy bien_

_Despacio miro a mi alrededor y estoy tan sorprendida_

_Pienso acerca de las cosas pequeñas que hacen grande a la vida_

_No podría cambiar nada de esto_

_Este es el mejor sentimiento_

_Esta Inocencia es brillante, espero que esto permanezca_

_Este Momento es perfecto, por favor no te vallas, te necesito ahora_

_Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase_

_Encontré un lugar tan seguro, no es un solo rasgón_

_La primera vez en mi vida y ahora todo esta tan claro_

_Siento calma y que pertenezco, estoy tan feliz aquí_

_Esto es tan fuerte y ahora me dejé ser sincera_

_No podría cambiar nada de esto_

_Este es el mejor sentimiento_

_Esta Inocencia es brillante, espero que esto permanezca_

_Este Momento es perfecto, por favor no te vallas, te necesito ahora_

_Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase_

_Esto es el estado de la dicha que piensas que estas en un sueño_

_Esto es la felicidad que estas sintiendo por dentro_

_Esto es tan bonito esto hace que quieras llorar_

_Esto es el estado de la dicha que piensas que estas en un sueño_

_Esto es la felicidad que estas sintiendo por dentro_

_Esto es tan bonito esto hace que quieras llorar_

_Esto es tan bonito esto hace que quieras llorar_

_Esta Inocencia es brillante, esto te hace querer llorar_

_Esta Inocencia es brillante, por favor no te vallas, porque te necesito ahora_

_Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase_

_Esta Inocencia es brillante, espero que esto permanezca_

_Este Momento es perfecto, por favor no te vallas, te necesito ahora_

_Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase**(*)**_

* * *

_Siii ha llegado otro lemmon!!! (L)Después de 15 capítulos hay amorrr! Y lo subo mas que nada porque pareciera que ahora que se me dicipo la mala nube de la poca inspi, se me vinieron los examenes encima! Así que bueno, actualizaré el finde que viene, y entre dias ire escribiendo algo :) Miles de gracias por bancarme... ¿Qué creen que pasara el proximo capítulo? creen que ya esta todo arreglado?? Ays que nervios!  
_

**_(*) Innocence - Avril Lavigne_**_  
_

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. **El próximo** **capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario** ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!  
_


	19. XVII: Barrera de miedos

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_Miss Cinnamon.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17: Barrera de miedo**

* * *

_"La alegría es como la tristeza, solo lo que nos produce pena nos devuelve alegría; y solo lo que nos produjo goce, nos devuelve tristeza..."

* * *

_

_"Tengo miedo de que no estés a mi lado, tengo miedo a que pueda sentir dolor porque me engañe, tengo miedo a perderte por otra, tengo miedo de estar sin ti, tengo miedo de perder al amor de mi vida que eres tú."

* * *

_

_Bella POV_

La mañana siguiente a nuestro encuentro, me desperté con una terrible jaqueca. Me juré que nunca más volvería a beber alcohol, siquiera aunque fuera una copa del mejor vino de todos los tiempos. Era lunes y se me estaba haciendo tarde para irme a trabajar.

Intenté levantarme, pero unos brazos sujetaron fuertemente mi cintura. Allí, recordé los últimos sucesos de la velada.

_Edward y yo, besándonos desaforadamente. Él dentro de mí, acariciándome con ternura. Edward diciéndome que me amaba._

Los recuerdos me agolparon y miré por sobre mi hombro. Encontré a mi ángel profundamente dormido. Se veía en calma, feliz. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

El estómago se me contrajo de dolor. Había permitido que él entrara en mi casa, en mi cuerpo y en mi mente mucho más rápido y fácil de lo que hubiera previsto. Bufé enojada conmigo misma y, con cuidado de no despertarlo, me salí de su envolvente abrazo.

Me metí en el cuarto de baño a ducharme. Tenía su aroma impregnado en mi piel. Además de, claro está, nuestros sudores. Si hubiera sido otro el momento, tener su aroma frutal y dulzón en mí no me hubiera molestado. Pero como dije, este **no** era ese el momento.

Me restregué el cuerpo y el cabello fuertemente, intentando apartarlo de mí, como si intentara, también, sacarlo de mi cabeza. Las pequeñas lágrimas de enojo, como siempre me sucedía, se mezclaban con el agua.

Cuando terminé de ducharme y de alistarme para ir a trabajar, tomé un rápido desayuno. Edward en ningún momento se despertó, seguía teniendo el sueño pesado. Antes de marcharme, le eché un vistazo. No estaba segura de qué actitud tomar desde ahora en más.

Sólo sé que aquel día no atendí sus llamadas.

_Ni el siguiente. _

_Ni el otro._

_Ni en el mes y medio que pasó._

Durante ese mes y medio que había pasado, Edward no dejó de llamarme ni un solo día. Fácil dos o tres veces a la semana me enviaba flores a mi departamento. Yo no le había respondido a nada, solamente le decía un simple _gracias_ cuando lo veía.

Edward, como había prometido, cada día libre que tenía lo pasaba con nuestros hijos. Cuando tenía las tardes libres, él los recogía del jardín y pasaban toda la tarde, y parte de la noche, juntos. Luego, los traía a casa para cenar, bañarse y dormir.

Nunca permití cruzar más de tres palabras. Podía ver en su rostro la frustración que le estaba causando, así como la perseverancia. Pero simplemente, no podía derribar al muro que yo misma había construido para con él, luego de acostarnos.

¿Pretendía que lo perdonase en dos meses, lo que me hizo sufrir en seis años?

Mi mente decía un rotundo no. Aunque mi traicionero corazón, siempre salía a defenderlo, a latir desbocadamente cada vez que lo veía, enviando bastante sangre a mis mejillas, sonrojándome.

Quería ser una tipa dura. Debía serlo.

Edward debía sentir el rechazo que yo sentí, pero no podía. Cada vez se me hacía más y más difícil no imaginarme besándole una vez más sus labios. No volver a tener su olor en mi ropa, o en mis sábanas.

Era jueves, uno de los últimos del mes de noviembre, si no era el último. Aún no nevaba, pero hacía muchísimo frío. Tan sólo quedaban unos minutos para que la campana sonara y diera fin al día de clases.

Mis alumnos estaban enfrascado en el libro que les había mandado a comprar para el curso. Era _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Los varones, como siempre, habían puesto sus réplicas ante la novela romántica, mientras que las chicas se desvivían por la historia.

Finalmente, la campana sonó, dando por finalizado el día.

- De acuerdo, para el lunes deben de tener leído hasta el capítulo 34 – dije en un tono formal.

Las quejas no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡No! Profesora, esos son cinco capítulos para leer en tres días – chilló un chico de la quina fila

- Por eso, así se entretienen bien el fin de semana. No quiero peros.

- Si, profesora – corearon mis treinta y pico de alumnos.

Recogí mis cosas en mi maletín y me encaminé al aparcamiento. Cuando llegué a donde había estacionado mi auto, éste no se encontraba.

Fruncí el ceño y rebusqué en mi maletín las llaves. Tampoco estaban. En vez de éstas, había una notita.

_Bella, me he llevado tu auto. Alguien pasará a recogerte. Tú, os niños y tus padres cenarán con nosotros esta noche._

_Besos, A._

- Genial - mascullé.

Arrugué la nota y la tiré en el cesto más cercano.

¿Por qué Alice se empeñaba en hacer las cosas a su manera? ¿No era más fácil avisarme ayer, con anticipación? Esa chica nunca iba a entender.

Caminé hasta la salida del Instituto, a la espera de que alguno de mis amigos viniera a por mí.

- ¡Eh! ¡Profesora Swan! – gritaron a mi espalda.

Me giré para encontrarme con Mike. Michael Newton, era uno de mis alumnos. Estaba en su último año de Instituto. Era un buen muchacho, tal vez no muy serio. Saliendo de mi papel de profesora, el muchacho era bastante bonito.

- ¿Qué sucede Michael? – pregunté cuando él me alcanzó-. Además, sabes que luego de clases, lo de profesora está de más. Me haces sentir vieja – bromeé.

El muchacho rió.

- De acuerdo, entonces, soy Mike.

Le sonreí cordial.

- Me gustaría saber si mañana tienes la noche libre, digo, como para salir – comentó.

De acuerdo, ¿acaso el mundo estaba loco? ¿Un niño de seis años menos que yo estaba pidiéndome de salir?

Si mi padre me viera, me arrestaría sin importar de ser su hija, por abuso de menores. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, yo no lo acosaba, él lo estaba haciendo conmigo.

Iba a contestarle, cuando una voz fría y seria lo hizo por mí.

- Lamento que se haya producido algún tipo de malentendido, pero Bella no está disponible mañana en la noche. Para serte totalmente sincero, ella no va a estar disponible ninguna noche para cualquier otra persona que no sea yo.

Me giré para enfrentarlo.

¿Quién se creía para hablar así, como si yo fuese de su propiedad?

Sin embargo, cuando lo miré, todo se fue al diablo. Edward tenía la mandíbula tensa, su nariz aleteaba y respiraba sonoramente.

Me volvía a ver a mi alumno, quien se había encogido en su lugar.

- Lo siento, hasta el lunes profesora Swan – contestó Mike antes de echarse a correr, literalmente hablando.

Sentí la mano de Edward posarse en mi cintura y obligarme a voltearme. Nos encaminamos en silencio hasta el auto, sin que él dejar de escoltarme. Cuando nos pusimos en marcha para ir a su casa, decidí hablar.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué fue eso? – farfullé.

Edward bufó.

- Si supieras lo que estaba pensando de ti.

- Edward, no puedes leer mentes – repliqué.

- No hace falta ser lector, para darse cuenta cómo te desvestía con la mirada – contestó frío.

Aquel tono de voz me hizo recordar mis sueños donde él me abandonaba.

- Además, es cierto.

- ¡No es cierto! –exclamé-. ¡Edward no soy tuya, tú me dejaste!

Edward me miró de soslayo y luego miró el espejo retrovisor. Miré por detrás de mi hombro, y encontré a mis hijos dormidos. Bufé exasperada.

- Esto no queda así _Cullen_, me debes una charla.

- De acuerdo.

Llegamos a su casa, con tiempo de sobra par poder darme una ducha, cambiarme de una manera presentable y hacer lo mismo con mis hijos.

Hice todo lo que tenía que ver conmigo y luego me dirigí a sus habitaciones. Cuando entré, ambos estaban ya arreglados, jugando con un pulcro Edward.

Él llevaba la misma camisa que la noche en que cenamos, con unos pantalones claros. Ver su camisa negra, la cual dejaba al descubierto sus pectorales, me hizo pensar pecaminosamente en _hacerlo mío_.

Me quedé apoyada otra el marco de la puerta, mirándoles jugar.

- Mami, ven con nosotros – pidió Eli.

Sonreí y me acerqué a ellos. Estaban jugando con sus muñecos de Disney, regalos cortesía de Edward. Jugamos un buen rato, riéndonos de los desvaríos de los niños. Cada tanto pillaba a Edward mirándome y sonriéndome; y cada vez que nuestras manos se rozaban, una corriente eléctrica me recorría el cuerpo.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, nos llamaron para cenar. Edward bajó con Eli en brazos, y yo con Evan. Al llegar al comedor, me encontré con mis padres. Ambos saludaron embobados a mis hijos.

-¡Pero miren cuan grandes están mis nietitos! – exclamó Reneé.

- Miren a mi campeón y mi princesita, están hermosos – convino mi padre.

- Hola papá, hola mamá – saludé abrazándoles.

Hacía unos cuantos días que no los veía y aún así los extrañaba demasiado. Ambos me abrazaron y me besaron las mejillas.

Cuando nos separamos, mi padre miró por detrás de mi hombro. Su cara enrojeció de la ira. Mientras, mi madre también miraba por detrás de mí, tapándose la boca con las manos, por el asombro.

- Buenas noches, señores Swan – saludó cordialmente Edward.

Di, inconscientemente, un paso hacia atrás, interponiéndome entre mi padre y Edward. Claro, en ese tiempo, al parecer nunca se habían cruzado. Charlie continuó mirándole con enfado, por un buen rato, pensando como actuar.

- Papá, ya déjalo – exigí.

Charlie me miró y asintió una sola vez. Se dio media vuelta y fue a sentarse en la mesa, seguido de Reneé.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

¿Por qué todo debía ser tan complicado?

- Gracias – susurró Edward al pasar a mi lado.

La cena, a diferencia de lo que había pensado, había sido bastante agradable. Eso si, mi padre no mantenía más de tres palabras con Edward.

Cuando terminamos con la cena, Alice y Rose hicieron sonar sus copas al mismo tiempo. Ambas se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

- Empieza tú, Rose – dijo Alice.

La rubia le miró y asintió. Emmett se paró junto a su esposa.

- Gracias, Allie. Muy bien, con Emmett estaríamos encantados de decirles… - comenzó Rose, pero su marido la interrumpió.

- ¡Seremos padres! ¿¡Pueden creerlo!? – gritó.

El comedor se llenó de bullicio, y todos nos paramos para saludarles y felicitarles. No sabía bien por qué, pero Edward me dio una mirada significativa cuando oyó lo del futuro miembro Cullen.

- No se sienten – pidió Alice.

- Al parecer esta es una noche de buenas noticias – comentó Jasper-. Íbamos a contarles que nos vamos a casar.

Miré a mi pequeña amiga y corrí a abrazarla, totalmente eufórica. Alice había esperado muchísimo por ello.

Durante el postre, la mayoría estuvieron enfrascados en conversaciones respecto al bebé de Emmett y Rose, y el casamiento de Alice y Jasper. Entre las dos parejas estaban viendo bien la fecha del matrimonio de los últimos, ya que Rose había pedido que no fuera para cuando ella estuviera _'fuera de forma'_.

Me sentía bastante fuera de lugar, ya que no podía mantenerme centrada en las conversaciones. Me levanté, intentando que nadie lo notara y fui hasta el hall. Me paré frente al ventanal, mirando al exterior. Por el reflejo, lo pude ver detrás de mí.

- ¿Por qué hiciste lo de hoy a la tarde?

- Te dije Bella, iba a hacer todo lo posible para que estuvieras conmigo y me perdonaras - contestó levemente.

- Y yo te dije que iba a ser difícil – repliqué, aún sin voltearme a verlo.

Sabía que si lo hacía, por fin la barrera cedería.

- No podría pedir mucho más – respondió-. Me alcanza con que me dejes estar con los niños y con la esperanza de que un día estarás conmigo.

- Intenté evitarte... – comencé.

- Lo sé – dijo Edward avanzando hacia mí.

Ignoré su comentario y continué.

- Lo intenté y creé una barrera para que no puedas traspasarla. Pero, la verdad es que cada día se me hace más y más difícil estar lejos de ti, la ansiedad me mata.

- Igual a mí – convino, y me abrazó por detrás.

Me pegué a su pecho, dejando que mis pulmones se llenaran con su aroma.

- Lo hacía porque tenía, y tengo, miedo de que me vuelvas a abandonar. No sabes cuan difícil fue para mi vivir con tu fantasma todos estos años. No quiero volver a ser un zombie, _dejar de ser humana_.

- Bella, no quiero que tengas miedo. Te prometo que no me iré. Si me das una oportunidad no me iré. Cuando nos acostamos, la que se fue, fuiste tú. Sé que no puedo compararlo con lo que yo te hice, pero me sentí desdichado.

- _Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera ampliamente cualquiera de tus expectativas no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión_ – comenté.

- Concuerdo con ello.

Me giré a mirarlo. Ver sus orbes esmeraldas brillar con intensidad, la sonrisa que me regalaba y el calor que me arrullaba, era complicado negarle algo. Me puse en puntitas de pie y me acerqué a sus labios.

Al principio sólo los rocé, para luego unirme a él. Sus labios me dieron la bienvenida.

Había sido mi decisión dejar que la barrera se derrumbara lentamente. Edward me tomó por la cintura, atrayéndome a él y yo apoyé mis manos en sus hombros, sosteniéndome. Sentía mis rodillas flaquear y agradecía que Edward me estuviera sosteniendo.

No quería tener miedo y estar así con él, me hacía pensar que no debía por qué tenerlo.

_Me muero por suplicarte,_

_Que no te vayas mi vida._

_Me muero por escucharte,_

_Decir las cosas que nunca dirás,_

_Más me callo y te marchas._

_Mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día_

_De no esconder las heridas_

_Que me duelen al pensar_

_Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más..._

_¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?_

_Me muero por abrazarte_

_Y que me abraces tan fuerte._

_Me muero por divertirte_

_Y que me beses cuando despierte, _

_Acomodado en tu pecho, _

_Hasta que el sol aparezca._

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,_

_Me voy perdiendo en tus labios_

_Que se acercan susurrando palabras_

_Que llegan a este pobre corazón,_

_Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

_Me muero por conocerte_

_Saber que es lo que piensas,_

_Abrir todas tus puertas, vencer esas tormentas_

_Que nos quieran abatir._

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios._

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla_

_Crear, soñar dejar todo surgir,_

_Aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

_Me muero por explicarte_

_Lo que pasa por mi mente me muero por intrigarte,_

_Seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte_

_Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte_

_Que más dará lo que digan,_

_Que más dará lo que piensen_

_Si estoy loca es cosa mía_

_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor_

_Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.**(*)**_

* * *

_Mmm esas barreritas de Bella que fallan y se hacen débiles... Algunas estuvieron acertadas, otras no estuvieron tan lejos :p Que les ha parecido? Aqui, como podrian notar es donde la inspiración me abandono desde el capítulo 17 al 20 que tengo escrito. Ojala que no les parezca muy soso :/ Los próximos capítulos se vienen... como decirlo? complicados? Se los dejo en la duda!  
_

**_(*) Me muero por conocerte - Alex Ubago_**_  
_

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. **El próximo** **capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario** ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!_

_PD: Tengo pensado hacer un nuevo fic, porque a este no me queda muuuchos capítulosy, a pesar de que se los prometí, aun no tengo una idea fija para la secuela de You Will be Loved, ni para esta. Les dejo los summaries de las nuevas historias y les ruego que pasen a votar en la encuesta :)_

**A)**_**If I were a Girl:** Edward Masen es el típico playboy y sexymbol de la escuela. Arrogante, popular, deportista y, sobre todo, hermoso. Pero ¿qué sucedería si un accidente cambiara su vida totalmente? ¿Podrá acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, sabiendo que deberá convivir con el sexo opuesto **como ellas**? AU. TH. OoC_

**B) **_**Snow (título sujeto a cambios):**Bella Swan es una joven que ha nacido con una disfunción en su corazón, tiene sus días contados. Pero, una noche de invierno, un angel de la noche se le cruza en su camino y ella comienza a ver un brillo de esperanza en su vida, muy a pesar de los deseos de ese ser con colmillos afilados y sed de sangre. AU y un poco de OoC.  
_


	20. XVIII: Edward es

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_Muse87  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 18: Edward es...**

_

* * *

_

_"La verdad no es más que la expresión dolorosa del corazón."

* * *

_

_"La verdad sin amor hiere, pero la verdad con amor sana."

* * *

_

_"Padres buenos hay muchos; buenos padres, hay pocos. No es difícil ser un padre bueno; en cambio, no hay nada más difícil que ser un buen padre."

* * *

_

_Edward POV_

- Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera ampliamente cualquiera de tus expectativas no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión.

- Concuerdo con ello – le contesté.

Teniéndola aún abrazada, ella se giró, quedando frente a mí. No pude evitar sonreírle. Estaba a tan poco de conseguir una segunda oportunidad que no podía ser más feliz por ello. Estaba feliz, eufórico, y quería que ella lo supiera. Que, muy a pesar de todo, se sintiera segura a mi lado.

Bella se puso en puntitas de pie, para quedar a mi altura y rozó sus labios con los míos. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos, por el calor que me estaba invadiendo.

Más lento de lo que hubiera deseado, Bella unió sus labios con los míos y, por supuesto, no los rechacé. La sostuve por su cintura, mientras que ella se sostenía de mis hombros, los cuales quemaban bajo su tacto.

Quise profundizar más el beso, pero si ella no estaba preparada, no iba a presionarla. Me bastaba con tener sus adictivos labios contra los míos.

¿Alguna vez había dicho que ella era como _mi marca personal de heroína_?

¿Una _adictiva_ y perfecta droga?

De repente, una risita y un carraspeo, nos sacó de nuestra burbuja personal. Bella se separó de mí, apresuradamente, y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se giró hasta quedar frente a la puerta del hall. Yo me quedé estático en mi lugar, mirando por sobre su hombro, como si fuera un chico atrapado haciendo una travesura.

Allí frente a nosotros, se encontraban Eli y Evan. Mi hija tenía una hermosa sonrisa y se reía feliz, mientras que Evan nos miraba con los brazos cruzados, pero con una sonrisa adornando su cara.

- ¿Qué fue eso, mamá? – interrogó Evan.

Bella se giró hacia mí, mirándome asustada y luego volvió a mirar a sus hijos.

- ¡Mamá y Edward están juntos! – canturreó Eli, provocando que me sonrojara.

_ Un momento, ¿yo sonrojado? ¿Ellos atrapándonos in fraganti? El mundo estaba dado vuelta._

Bella suspiró y se acercó a los niños. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y los abrazó por unos momentos. Cuando se separó de ellos, tomó en brazos a Evan. Instantáneamente, Eli vino hacia mí, para que la alzara. La tomé en brazos y Bella me miró.

- _Es hora de hablar_ – susurró.

Aquellas palabras se me antojaron un poco raras en su melodiosa voz.

¿Acaso ya era tiempo de decirles a los niños que era su _padre_?

Bella se giró y emprendió camino hacia la escalera. La seguí en silencio, siquiera los niños hablaban. Subimos hasta el tercer piso y entramos en su habitación. Bella se sentó en la cama con Evan y yo me senté a su lado, poniendo a Eli en su regazo.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, aparentemente, nadie sabía que decir. Finalmente, Eli rompió el hielo.

- Mamá, ¿están saliendo?

Bella inhaló profundo.

- Si mi amor, Edward y yo estamos _intentando_ salir – contestó insegura-. Más bien, _intentando volver._

Eli y Evan fruncieron el ceño, pero fue su hermano quien expresó su desconcierto.

- No entendemos. ¿Cómo _volver_? ¿Cuándo _salieron_?

Bella se mordió el labio, como siempre que hacía. Conocía perfectamente lo que significaba esa cara.

- Salimos cuando éramos adolescentes, por eso fue que nosotros discutimos. Su mamá estaba pasando algo nuevo para ella, y yo _la dejé_. Por eso peleamos. Me fui y recién _ahora vuelvo_. Quiero volver a estar con ella – me sinceré-. Ustedes me dijeron que les espantaban las salidas a su mamá, que a mi no me hayan sacado es algo bueno, ¿no?

Eli me miró y sonrió.

- Es cierto, nosotros no te hicimos nada malo porque nos caes bien. Tienes nuestro permiso para salir con nuestra mami – dijo mi hija, hablando, como siempre, también por su hermano.

Giré la cabeza en busca de la mirada de Bella, quien se había quedado, prácticamente, observando el suelo. La oí inhalar profundamente y me di cuenta que el momento había llegado. De alguna manera, la imité.

- Niños, debo… _debemos_ – se corrigió-, decirles _algo_…

_Es el momento Edward, el momento en que tus hijos te abrazan y te aman, o te rechazan y te odian por siempre._

**_Evan POV_**

- No entendemos. ¿Cómo _volver_? ¿Cuándo _salieron_? – pregunté, ante la confusión mía y de mi hermana.

Mamá se quedó en silencio, mordiéndose su labio. Por eso, fue Edward quien contestó.

- Salimos cuando éramos adolescentes, por eso fue que nosotros discutimos. Su mamá estaba pasando algo nuevo para ella, y yo la dejé. Por eso peleamos. Me fui y recién ahora vuelvo. Quiero volver a estar con ella. Ustedes me dijeron que les espantaban las salidas a su mamá, que a mi no me hayan sacado es algo bueno, ¿no?

Mi hermana me echó un vistazo rápido, antes de dirigirse a nuestro tío.

- Es cierto, nosotros no te hicimos nada malo porque nos caes bien. Tienes nuestro permiso para salir con nuestra mami – contestó por los dos.

Estábamos tan acostumbrados con hablar con el otro, que ya era normal para nosotros. Era cierto que en un principio Edward no me caía bien, pero por alguna razón rara, no podía odiarlo _del todo_. Él se esforzaba por hablar conmigo. Además, hacía feliz a mamá, como nunca antes la había visto.

Me quedé observando a Edward y a mi hermana, mientras estábamos en silencio. Los miré, como nunca antes lo había hecho, _comparándolos_.

En ese momento, todo encajó. El _porqué_ de que Eli y yo no tuviéramos papá. El _porqué_ de que mamá estaba enojada con él. Porque nunca lo habíamos visto…

- Niños, debo… debemos – se corrigió mamá.-, decirles algo…

- Edward es nuestro _papá_ – susurré para mí.

Me paré, zafándome de los brazos de mi mamá y me puse frente a él.

- ¡Nosotros te contamos que no teníamos papá y no nos dijiste nada!

- Evan, déjame explicártelo – pidió Edward.

- ¡No!

- Evan, déjale que te diga – dijo ahora mi hermana.

La miré como si tuviera cuatro cabezas, o fuera un bicho extraño. Claro, ella no se sentía _traicionada_.

- Si tú quieres quedarte con él, pues bien, hazlo. Pero yo no.

Antes que alguien dijera algo más, salí corriendo del cuarto de mi mamá. Tenía los ojos llorosos por la bronca.

¿Por qué tardaron tanto en decirlo?

¡Justo cuando había empezado a caerme bien Edward!

Iba a entrar en mi habitación, pero sabía que iba a ser el primer lugar donde me irían a buscar, por lo que me metí, sin permiso, al cuarto de mi tía Alice y mi tío Jasper.

Me senté detrás de la cama, cosa que no se me viera cuando entraran allí.

Enterré mi cara entre mis piernas, abrazadas por mis brazos.

Todo había pasado muy rápido. De no tener papá y tener un montón de tíos, que ni sabía si lo eran realmente; paso a tener un padre y la familia de él, _era mi familia enserio_.

¿Qué_ niño de cinco años_ podría entender?

¡Siquiera yo lo sabía, ni entendía!

En el silencio del cuarto, sólo oía mis lloriqueos. Escuché la puerta abrirse y me tensé. No levanté la cabeza, incluso la enterré más entre mis piernas.

- Hey, campeón, ¿qué sucede?

Levanté la cabeza y me giré hacia donde me hablaban. Me encontré con mi tío Jasper, sentado a mi lado, sonriendo levemente. Me sorbí la nariz y lo abracé, enterrando mi cara en él.

- ¿Jazz? – oí a mi tía llamar a Jasper-. Oh – murmuró al llegar a nuestro lado.

La tía Alice se sentó al otro lado mío y me abrazó por los hombros. Ninguno dijo palabra, ellos me oían llorar y yo tan solo dejaba que las lágrimas salieran.

- Te has enterado, ¿no? – preguntó la tía, después de un rato.

Yo asentí, sin despegarme de mi tío. De alguna manera, él, el tío Emmett y mis abuelitos habían sido los padres que no tenía.

- ¿Edward, te contó todo? - dijo suavemente mi tío.

Por primera vez desde que llegaron, me separé de Jasper, y me senté derecho, mirando hacia la ventana.

- No me contó nada… Yo solo lo supe… - murmuré bajito.

- Debiste de haber dejado que te explicara, Evan – me regañó mi tía.

La miré asustado.

- ¿Qué me iba a decir? ¿Qué no nos quería ni a mi mamá, ni a mi hermana o a mí? ¿Qué por eso nos dejó? ¡Encima nos mintió! No quise escucharlo, no tenía porqué – negué con la cabeza-. Si Eli quiere escucharlo, es cosa de ella. Por mí, que no lo intente…

El tío Jasper se levantó y me alzó con él. Nos acostamos ambos en la cama, acompañados de la tía Alice. Mi tío empezó a acariciar el cabello.

- No debiste hacer eso, Evan. Tendrías que haberlo escuchado… Tal vez él tenía sus razones, si tu mamá lo intenta perdonar, y tu hermana también, ¿por qué tú no? – preguntó con voz suave, tranquilizándome.

Me encogí de hombros. _No me importaba, no ahora_.

- ¿Me puedo quedar con ustedes un rato? – pregunté haciendo morritos, tal como me había enseñado la tía.

Ella rió.

- Claro, campeón. Ahora te encendemos la tevé y te ponemos dibujitos, ¿está bien? – asentí contento.

La tía Alice me besó la frente y prendió el televisor. No sé en qué momento ellos se quedaron dormidos a mí alrededor, pero yo aún continuaba despierto.

Sigilosamente, bajé de su cama y salí del cuarto. El mío estaba en frente, cosa de no tropezarme en la oscuridad. Seguramente ya todos estaban durmiendo.

Entré en mi cuarto, y no me esperé encontrarme con mi mamá durmiendo en mi cama, esperando por mí.

Me sentí un poco mal, ella no tenía la culpa y yo me había ido, sin haberla escuchado. Me subí a mi cama y me acosté en sus brazos.

- Ma – susurré-. Lo siento.

- No importa, Evan, ya lo hablaremos – me contestó dormida.

Sonreí.

Ella y mi hermana hablaban en sueños, y aún así parecía que siguieran mis conversaciones. Me acomodé en sus brazos, y caí dormido, cansado por todas las emociones que tuve en las últimas horas.

_Sin querer, te lastimé._

_Sin querer,_

_Te abandoné._

_Sólo sé que yo no sé,_

_Cuidarte de mi amor._

_Necesito tu perdón,_

_Necesito verte hoy._

_Sólo sé que yo no sé,_

_Cuidarte de mi amor._

_Si al final, siempre el tiempo se va,_

_Donde caen los días._

_Si al final,_

_Abrazarse al dolor,_

_No nos deja brillar._

_Dime que será,_

_¿Qué será de los dos_

_Cuando pase la vida?_

_Algo ocurrirá,_

_Tengo una sensación,_

_Una carta guardada,_

_Un buen signo del sol._

_Nada es para siempre,_

_Nada es para siempre._

_No me digas mi amor,_

_Que te falta valor,_

_Porque nada es para siempre._

_Si pudiéramos hablar,_

_Si pudiéramos dejarlo._

_Vos sabes que yo no sé,_

_Cuidarte de mi amor._

_Otra vez me equivoqué,_

_Otra vez te abandoné._

_Vos sabes que yo no sé,_

_Cuidarte de mi amor._

_El azar nos permite cambiar_

_Nuestro incierto destino._

_El temor que nos puede vencer_

_Sin mirar más allá._

_Yo creo que al final,_

_Nunca sé dónde voy,_

_Pero sigo un camino._

_Algo ocurrirá, tengo la sensación,_

_Una carta marcada,_

_Un buen signo del sol._

_Nada es para siempre,_

_Nada es para siempre,_

_No me digas mi amor,_

_Que te falta valor, porque nada es para siempre._

_Nada es para siempre_

_Nada es para siempre,_

_Si tu risa escapó,_

_Si no escuchas mi voz._

_Sabes, nada es para siempre..._

_Todo vuelve a mí,_

_Una vez más._

_Todo vuelve a mí, una vez más..._

_Una vez más, me aliviarás, me aliviarás..._

_Todo vuelve a mí una vez más,_

_Todo vuelve a mí, una vez más..._

_Tan cerca de mí, un vez más...__**(*)**_

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo!!_

_¿Qué les ha parecido el POV de Evan? ¿Se lo esperaban? Algunas acertaron, Evan no es igual a Eli, lo estamos notado. A mi parecer, me quedo como si el enano tuviera más de 5 años, pero no pude evitarlo (u.u) En fin, espero no aburrirles más. ¿Qué piensan que sucederá a la mañana siguiente? ¿Les ha parecido un capi soso? Todas sus criticas son bienvenidas y me ayudan a crecer!  
_

**_(*) Nada es para siempre - Fabiana Cantilo_**_  
_

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. **El próximo** **capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario** ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!_

_PD: Tengo pensado hacer un nuevo fic, porque a este no me queda muuuchos capítulosy, a pesar de que se los prometí, aun no tengo una idea fija para la secuela de You Will be Loved, ni para esta. Les dejo los summaries de las nuevas historias y les ruego que pasen a votar en la encuesta :)_

**A)**_**If I were a Girl:** Edward Masen es el típico playboy y sexymbol de la escuela. Arrogante, popular, deportista y, sobre todo, hermoso. Pero ¿qué sucedería si un accidente cambiara su vida totalmente? ¿Podrá acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, sabiendo que deberá convivir con el sexo opuesto **como ellas**? AU. TH. OoC_

**B) **_**Snow (título sujeto a cambios):**Bella Swan es una joven que ha nacido con una disfunción en su corazón, tiene sus días contados. Pero, una noche de invierno, un angel de la noche se le cruza en su camino y ella comienza a ver un brillo de esperanza en su vida, muy a pesar de los deseos de ese ser con colmillos afilados y sed de sangre. AU y un poco de OoC.  
_


	21. XIX: ¡Despierten!

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 19: ¡Despierten!**

**_

* * *

_**

_ "Tal vez en el dinero encuentres un poco de felicidad, en las amistades encuentres alegrías, en las medicinas la cura pare tu enfermedad, pero el amor solo lo encontraras en tu familia."

* * *

_

_"El mejor legado de un padre a sus hijos es un poco de su tiempo cada día."

* * *

_

_"Las lágrimas de un padre reflejan la fortaleza y el espíritu de la unión familiar, aun cuando la familia se encuentre en la cuerda floja del abismo..."

* * *

_

_Bella's POV_

Al día siguiente me desperté bastante grogui y con los ojos ardiéndome fieramente.

Quise moverme en la cama, para tener una mejor posición, pero un pequeño cuerpito me lo impidió. Giré la cabeza para encontrarme con la rebelde cabellera de mi hijo, desparramada por la almohada, y con sus bracitos aprisionando mi cintura.

Se veía tan lindo, feliz, tranquilo. Todo lo contrario a como había estado en la noche. Suspiré y las imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza.

**FLASH BACK**

- _Si tú quieres quedarte con él, pues bien, hazlo. Pero yo no – dijo muy serio Evan._

_Nunca en mi vida lo había responderle así de mal a su hermana. Ellos nunca discutían enserio._

_Evan salió corriendo de mi habitación e intenté seguirlo, más unas manos me aprisionaron por las muñecas. Me volví furiosa ante mi captor, Edward._

- _¿Pretendes que deje a mi hijo de cinco años huir? – casi grité, al borde de un ataque de nervios._

_Edward no aflojó su agarré, pero suspiró pesadamente._

- _No pretendo eso, pero sabes que siendo tan chico no se irá de la casa. Si es igual a ti, sólo necesita pensar – comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no llegó a sus ojos._

_Con un movimiento brusco me separé de él y me acosté en mi cama. _

_Todo esto era su culpa. Si Edward no me hubiera dejado, en primera instancia, esta situación no hubiese pasado. Mucho menos si no hubiese vuelto. Nuestras vidas, la mía y las de mis hijos, estaban perfectas, tranquilas, sin él. _

_Entonces todo ocurrió… _

_De un día para el otro Edward Cullen daba vuelta nuestro mundo. Juro que intenté no caer rendida a sus pies, pero cada vez era más y más débil. Cada día me daba más y más cuenta de que no podía volver a vivir sin él. Que, efectivamente, él era la parte que le faltaba a mi vida._

_Suspiré fuertemente e intenté tragar. Allí fue que noté el nudo que tenía hecho en la garganta, y las lágrimas que rebalsaban por mis ojos. _

_¿Por qué la vida debía de ser tan complicada?_

_Ahora no sólo mi hijo odiaría a Edward, sino a mí también, por ocultarles que tenía un papá, y a Eli, por apoyar a Edward. Por aceptarlo._

_Pensar que en un principio me enorgullecía que Evan tratara de manera indiferente a Edward. Sin embargo, eso se fue al diablo desde el día en que noté que comenzaban a llevarse bien. En que por fin veía completamente feliz a Evan. En donde el vacío de nuestras vidas se llenaba, por él. El mismo que lo había provocado._

_Eli se subió a la cama y se recostó a mi lado, abrazándome. Colocó su cabecita en mi pecho, como siempre. Le agradaba escuchar mis latidos, aunque ahora estuviesen desenfrenados._

- _¿Edward es nuestro papá entonces?_

_Le eché un rápido vistazo a Edward, quien estaba sentado al pie de la cama, observándonos, dándonos nuestro espacio. Volvió a sonreírme, más seguro que le sonreía radiante a Eli. Se le notaba en la cara que agradecía que uno de sus hijos lo aceptara._

- _Si, cariño – contesté finalmente, luego de unos segundos._

_Eli se quedó en unos silencios, asimilando esa nueva información. Cuando terminó, gateó hasta Edward y lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, como hasta recién había hecho conmigo._

- _Yo sabía que eras especial, desde ese día que me curaste – contó con una sonrisa, la cual me contagió._

_Nos quedamos un buen rato, solos los tres, sin hablar. Habíamos terminado los tres acostados en la cama, con Eli en el medio. Sólo faltaba Evan, para que fuera la familia entera. Edward y Eli se habían quedado dormidos, luego de un rato. _

_Miré el reloj que había en mi mesita de noche. Marcaba las dos de la mañana. Ya no se oían voces desde los pisos inferiores, por lo que mis padres seguramente ya se habían marchado. Aún así, mi hijo no volvía._

_Me levanté sigilosamente, esperando no despertar a Eli o Edward. Salí de mi cuarto y bajé hasta el de mi hijo. Se encontraba vacío._

_Decidí esperarlo._

_Me acosté en su cama y, ni bien lo hice, comencé a llorar de nuevo. Esta vez no encontraba razón alguna. Las lágrimas sólo salían._

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Cuando salí de mi ensoñación, o más bien recuerdos, me di cuenta de que mi hijo estaba sentado en la cama, con las rodillas cruzadas, y apoyando su cabecita en sus manos.

Evan me miraba curioso, y me siguió con la mirada mientras me sentaba en la cama e imitaba su postura. El silencio reinó entre nosotros, sólo nos observábamos.

Finalmente, Evan se arrojó a mi cuello, abrazándome con fuerza, y enterrando su cara en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

- Perdón por correr anoche, má – murmuró en voz baja.

Yo también le abracé y le acuné la cabeza con una de mis manos.

- No te disculpes, hijito. Ni tú, ni Eli, tienen la culpa de los errores de los mayores – contesté.

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente, pero no había sido como el anterior. Este era más cómodo, más natural y común para nosotros.

Evan se removió en mis brazos, de manera en que yo podía acunarlo. Alzó una manita y me tocó la cara, acariciándome suavemente.

- ¿Por qué se fue?

Su pregunta no me tomó desprevenida, sabía que de un momento para el otro él iba a cuestionármelo, siendo incapaz de poder escucharlo de la boca de Edward, _casi_ como yo.

- Por muchos años pensé que se había ido porque no nos quería… – hice una pausa y lo miré.

Evan me observaba con sus abrazadores ojos verdes. Esos ojos que me hacían sentir tan cómoda como observar los de Edward.

- Por eso nunca les conté sobre él. Cuando volvió, le pedí que no se acercara a ustedes. Edward me rogó que lo dejara hacerlo, tan sólo como su _tío_, entonces él sería feliz – suspiré-. Esa noche que salimos a comer, me contó que nunca se fue porque no nos quería.

Observé que Evan estaba confundido, puesto que fruncía tiernamente su ceño. Sonreí y me reí ligeramente de él.

- Edward nos quería, él tan sólo se equivocó de decisión. Ahora nos quiere recuperar.

- ¿Lo perdonarás? – cuestionó.

Reí nerviosamente.

- Intento hacerlo, aunque muchas veces no quiero. Evan, yo amo a tu papá, pero no puedo disculparlo así como si nada – expliqué.

- Entonces tendrá que esforzarse contigo y conmigo – afirmó con la cabeza en alto, orgulloso y terco-. Con Eli fue más fácil. ¡Desde un principio le cayó bien!

Me levanté de la cama y tomé en brazos a Evan.

- Vamos, debemos ir a despertar a tu hermana y a Edward.

Evan asintió y se dejó cargar por mí.

Subimos hasta el tercer piso y entramos en mi cuarto. Dentro de la cama, en el medio de ésta, se encontraban mi hija y al hombre que más podía amar. Se veían tan tiernos juntos. _Como padre e hija_.

Le hice un ademán a Evan, dándole a entender que no hablara, y nos subimos a la cama. Él tomó su lugar junto a su hermana, mientras yo me recostaba al lado de Edward.

Miré a mi hijo, ya que tenía una sonrisa traviesa surcada en sus labios. Enarqué una ceja ante lo que su pequeña y perversa mente podría estar inventando. Entonces, entendí lo que iba a hacer.

Evan se paró en la cama y comenzó a saltar en ella, gritando a viva voz.

- ¡Es de día, arriba! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Tuve que sofocar una risita cuando oí lo que dijo mi hija.

- No sabes cuan molesto puede ser mi hermano – comentó adormilada, acurrucándose aún más junto a su padre.

Edward se tapó la cara con el brazo que tenía libre, puesto que con el otro abrazaba a Eli.

- Evan no – gimió.

En ese momento, ni Evan, ni yo pudimos contener la risa. Edward se había sentado asombrado, al darse cuenta de que Evan estaba aquí, arrastrando con él a una furiosa Eli.

Las caras de ambos no tenían precio, lo que nos hacía reír aún más con mi hijo. Edward y Eli nos miraron ofuscados, pero también se unieron a nosotros.

Luego de un rato de risas, y dolores de estómagos por éstas, todos paramos. Teníamos las respiraciones agitadas y , cada tanto, alguna que otra risita se escapaba.

- Veo que volviste – comentó Edward, un rato después, mirando a Evan.

Mi hijo se encogió de hombros.

- A mí no me convencerás tan rápido como a mi hermana.

Edward lo observó detenidamente y asintió.

- Me parece bien, no todo puede ser fácil – se burló, ganándose un mohín de disgusto por parte de Evan.

Mis hijos iban a replicar, cada uno con su opinión, así que decidí interceder.

- Ya basta, vamos, es temprano. Nada de peleas – exigí mirándolo a los tres, quienes asintieron-. Mejor así.

Suspiré y me acosté en la cama. Sentí que el colchón se hundía a mi lado, y como un brazo era pasado por detrás de mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, mami? – preguntó Eli.

- ¿Nos quedaremos todo el día en la cama? – intervino Evan con, seguro, una cara de disgusto.

¡Era tan predecible mi hijo! ¡Cuánto lo conocía!

- ¿Qué les parece si salimos todo el día? – propuso Edward-. Desayunamos, nos arreglamos y pasamos todo el día afuera. Luego los llevo a su casa.

Miré de reojo a mis hijos, ambos asentían ilusionados.

- Eso estaría genial – afirmé.

- Maravilloso – comentó Edward.

Sin habérmelo previsto, Edward se había girado, y se había colocado encima de mí. Rozó su nariz con la mía, haciéndome cosquillas y luego me besó. Era un beso inocente, cariñoso y podía notar toda la felicidad y amor que Edward podía transmitirme.

Si pudiera desear algo, sería quedare siempre así, junto a él y mis hijos. Aunque sabía que esto sólo era el principio. A Edward le costaría convencerme, y mucho más a Evan. Más lo que yo más deseaba, era que nunca más se separara de nosotros, que peleara por mi amor hacia él.

_Estoy parada en un puente._

_Esperando en la oscuridad._

_Pensé que ya_

_estarías aquí._

_No hay nada más que lluvia._

_No hay pasos en el suelo._

_Escucho pero no hay_

_ningún sonido._

_¿No hay nadie que esté_

_tratando de encontrarme?_

_¿Nadie vendrá a_

_llevarme a casa?_

_Es una maldita_

_noche fría._

_Estoy tratando de_

_entender esta vida._

_¿No me tomarías de la mano?_

_Llévame a un lugar nuevo._

_No sé quién eres_

_pero estoy contigo._

_Yo estoy contigo._

_Estoy buscando un lugar,_

_buscando un rostro._

_¿Hay alguien aquí_

_que yo conozca?_

_Porque nada me sale bien_

_y todo es un desastre._

_Y a nadie le gusta_

_estar solo._

_¿No hay nadie que esté_

_tratando de encontrarme?_

_¿Nadie vendrá a_

_llevarme a casa?_

_Es una maldita_

_noche fría._

_Estoy tratando de_

_entender esta vida._

_¿No me tomarías de la mano?_

_Llévame a un lugar nuevo._

_No sé quién eres_

_pero estoy contigo._

_Yo estoy contigo._

_¿Por qué todo es tan confuso?_

_Quizás esté loca._

_Es una maldita_

_noche fría._

_Estoy tratando de_

_entender esta vida._

_¿No me tomarías de la mano?_

_Llévame a un lugar nuevo._

_No sé quién eres_

_pero estoy contigo._

_Yo estoy contigo__**(*)**_

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo!!_

_Ya se que es corto... EXTREMADAMENTE corto y que encima tarde muchísimo en subirlo, así como no tengo excusas... Pero he estado enferma, y no sabía qué más escribir. Podemos decir que es un capítulo de transicion. Prometo que el próximo es mejor, múchisimo mejor y, ademas (SPOILIER)habrá lemmon.  
_

**_(*) I'm with you - Avril Lavigne_**_  
_

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. **El próximo** **capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario** ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!_

_PD: Tengo pensado hacer un nuevo fic, porque a este no me queda muuuchos capítulosy, a pesar de que se los prometí, aun no tengo una idea fija para la secuela de You Will be Loved, ni para esta. Les dejo los summaries de las nuevas historias y les ruego que pasen a votar en la encuesta :)_

**A)**_**If I were a Girl:** Edward Masen es el típico playboy y sexymbol de la escuela. Arrogante, popular, deportista y, sobre todo, hermoso. Pero ¿qué sucedería si un accidente cambiara su vida totalmente? ¿Podrá acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, sabiendo que deberá convivir con el sexo opuesto **como ellas**? AU. TH. OoC_

**B) **_**Snow (título sujeto a cambios):**Bella Swan es una joven que ha nacido con una disfunción en su corazón, tiene sus días contados. Pero, una noche de invierno, un angel de la noche se le cruza en su camino y ella comienza a ver un brillo de esperanza en su vida, muy a pesar de los deseos de ese ser con colmillos afilados y sed de sangre. AU y un poco de OoC.  
_


	22. XX: Día en familia y ¿malos recuerdos?

**Disclaimer: **Ningún

* * *

personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_Carmen Cullen 116  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 20: Día en familia y ¿malos recuerdos?**

_

* * *

_

_La familia empieza por el amor a aquél que tienes más cerca.

* * *

_

_ Si aprendes a perdonar y a olvidar, vas a encontrar la verdadera felicidad.

* * *

Las personas felices aceptan las cosas que no tienen remedio, pero luchan por aquellas que tienen solución.

* * *

_

_Edward POV (Lemmon al final)  
_

Que Evan, Eli y Bella aceptaran mi invitación de pasar un día en _familia_ me ponía más que contento.

_Familia._

Que palabra con tantas connotaciones. Si uno lo busca en el diccionario, aparece definida como un grupo de personas emparentadas entre sí, que viven juntas o en lugares diferentes, y especialmente el formado por el _matrimonio y los hijos_.

Además significaba que mis hijos tuvieran una identidad, un padre, y que yo me hiciera cargo de ellos. Cosa que no había podido hacer durante los últimos seis años, por mi propia _culpa_.

Moría de ganas por que Eli y Evan llevaran _mi apellido_. Deseaba fervientemente hacer de Bella _mi esposa_, legalmente, con todo lo que esa responsabilidad conlleva.

Luego del beso, me separé de Bella. Los niños nos miraban. Eli sonreía radiantemente y Evan tenía una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, más le brillaban los ojitos.

Besé la frente de Bella y me senté derecho.

- Lleva a los niños abajo, a desayunar, yo me encargo de todos los preparativos – le pedí, regalándole la sonrisa que le gustaba.

Bella también sonrió y asintió.

- Vamos chicos, Edward ya ha dicho que se encarga.

Los niños se bajaron de la cama y fueron hasta la puerta. Bella los siguió, no sin antes besarme la mejilla.

Aquella pequeña muestra de afecto, consiguió que miles de descargas me recorrieran el cuerpo.

Cuando todos abandonaron la habitación, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a tomar una ducha. Mientras estaba bajo el agua caliente, se me ocurrió dónde podría llevarlos.

_Ojalá les agrade_.

Terminé de ducharme y me vestí con unos pantalones de jean y una camisa suelta y cómoda.

Busqué en mi armario un pequeño bolso y recorrí habitación por habitación recogiendo lo que íbamos a necesitar. Incluso tuve una visita al refrigerador para tomar las provisiones que necesitábamos.

Cuando subí hasta el cuarto de los niños, para fijarme si no me había olvidado de nada, me encontré con Alice.

La pequeña duende sonreía abiertamente.

- ¿Los llevarás a donde creo que los llevarás? – preguntó misteriosamente.

La miré confundido.

- No sé de qué lugar hablas, pero lo más probable es que si, después de todo, eres la _'vidente'_ de la familia – comenté con una pequeña risa y me llevé un golpe en el hombro por culpa de mi hermana-. ¡Auch!

- Te lo mereces Edward Anthony Cullen, sabes que _si_ puedo _preveer_ cosas. ¡Inclusive sé que a los niños y a Bella les encantará el lugar!

Alice dio unas palmadas rápidas, acompañadas de sus usuales saltitos. Rodé los ojos y sonreí.

- Hasta luego Allie – saludé dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós Eddy.

Bajé las escaleras hasta el hall, para encontrarme con la persona más hermosa que podía existir, junto a dos pequeños angelitos.

Bella vestía unos pantalones de jean negros, junto con una polera de cuello alto. A su lado, se encontraba Eli con un conjuntito de jogging en color rosa, y Evan tenía uno similar en celeste.

Los tres me miraron mientras bajaba el último escalón y Eli vino corriendo hacia mí. La alcé en brazos.

- ¿No peso mucho? Etas llevando un bolso que parece muy pesado – dijo.

Me reí entre dientes y le besé la frente.

- Tengo mucha fuerza, Eli – contesté, guiñándole un ojo.

Eli rió y aplaudió.

Caminé hasta Bella, quien ahora tenía en brazos a Evan. Me paré frente a ella y me permití observarla durante unos momentos. El frío otoñal había provocado que sus mejillas estuvieran levemente coloreadas, dándole un hermoso toque en su rostro.

- ¿Lista? – pregunté y ella asintió-. De acuerdo, vamos.

Salimos al garaje e hice sentar en los asientos traseros de mi Volvo a los niños, y les abroché el cinturón de seguridad. Al terminar, le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Bella. Ella entró con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Dios, ¡si que amaba su sonrisa! Haría todo lo posible para que su sonrisa nunca se borrara de su rostro. Aunque eso significase convertirme en su esclavo. Con gusto lo sería, incluso le dejaría que me esposase.

Me subí del lado del piloto y arranqué el auto. Rápidamente dejamos atrás mi casa. Encendí la radio, no porque el silencio me incomodaba, sino que quería saber qué tipo de música les gustaba a mis hijos.

En ese momento estaban pasando una bastante conocida.

_I don't care if Monday's blue, Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too. Thursday, I don't care about you. It's Friday, I'm in love. Monday, you can fall apart. Tuesday, Wednesday, breaks my heart. Thursday doesn't even start. It's Friday, I'm in love._

No pude evitar mirar de reojo a Bella. Estaba sonriendo radiantemente y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Saqué una mano del volante y la apoyé sobre su pierna. Bella pegó un pequeño brinco y me miró. Me di el lujo de quitar la vista de la carretera por unos momentos y mirarla a los ojos, regalándole una sonrisa.

- _Es viernes. Estoy enamorado_ - le canté.

Miré hacia el frente y me concentré en el camino.

El día no estaba ni soleado, ni nublado, pero estaba fresco. Me llamaba la atención que aún no hubiera nevado, y eso era raro aquí en Forks. Tal vez se debía al calentamiento global, ¿quién podría decirlo con exactitud?

Luego de conducir unos cuantos kilómetros más, en los cuales me dediqué a oír cantar a los niños las diferentes canciones que pasaban por la radio, y echando rápidos vistazos a Bella, llegamos al lugar que había elegido.

Me bajé del auto para, luego, abrirle la puerta a Bella y los niños. Cundo Evan y Eli bajaron, me dirigí al maletero del auto.

- Adelántense que yo tomo las cosas – comenté mientras sacaba lo necesario.

Me cargué al hombro el bolso y tomé la cesta de la comida con una mano, mientras que con la otra cerraba el capó.

Al girarme, me encontré con una Bella estática, mirando el lugar, mientras lo chicos corrían contentos y jugando. Pensando que algo andaba mal con mi amor, fui hasta ella a toda velocidad y dejé las cosas en el suelo.

La giré, para mirarla a los ojos, y estos se encontraban vidriados y muy abiertos. Tenía la boca levemente abierta. No pude evitarlo, y la atraje hacia mí, abrazándola fuertemente. La oí sollozar contra mi pecho y la sentí estremecerse. Le acaricié los cabellos, hasta que se tranquilizó, o al menos ya no sollozaba tan fuerte.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor? ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté, sintiéndome imponente.

Bella se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

- Es muy parecido a _nuestro_ claro – contestó hipando.

Al principio no comprendí qué iba mal con ello. Si nuestro claro era muy parecido, era hermoso, cálido, lleno de recuerdos.

_Oh, no._

- ¡Oh, Bella, lo siento tanto! – balbuceé, escondiendo mi cara en su blanco cuello-. Lo siento tanto, nunca creí que esto pudiera traerte malos recuerdos, tan solo quería acercarme a ustedes, pasar un día en familia, ¡y así lo arruino!

No me había dado cuenta de que, ahora, el consolado era yo. Bella me abrazaba por la cintura y me acariciaba el cabello, como antes había hecho yo.

- No, Edward… Es sólo que he recordado tu marcha y… - la voz, que intentaba mantener firme, se le quebró.

Se separó de mí y pasó el dorso de sus manos por sus ojos, quitándose las lágrimas.

- Ya ha pasado, no quiero que los niños me vean así, nunca lo hicieron, se preocuparían.

La miré detenidamente unos momentos. En sus ojos aún podía leer los recuerdos tristes, el dolor y el miedo. Pero también había un destello de esperanza. Me sonrió levemente, y yo le correspondí.

Volví a colgarme el bolso y a tomar la cesta con una mano, mientras que con la otra la tomé por la cintura, pegándola a mí. Nos acercamos a los niños, ellos estaban jugando con un conejo que habían encontrado. Por muy raro que pareciera, el pequeño animal no se había asustado y alejado de ellos.

- ¡Mami, papi, miren que lindo que es nuestro amiguito! – dijo Eli, acercándose con el conejo en brazos, y seguida pro Evan.

- Si, le hemos puesto Bugs, por la peli que veíamos con la tía Alice – comentó mi hijo.

Miré confuso a Bella y ella rió levemente.

- ¡No me digas que el gran Edward Cullen no se acuerda de _Bugs Bunny_!

Observé a los niños y a Bella, y negué con la cabeza, avergonzado. ¿Debería de conocerlo?

- El conejo que era perseguido por Elmer Gruñón – dijo Evan, inflando sus cachetes.

- El amigo del pato Lucas - siguió Eli, imitando a su hermano.

Cerré los ojos pensando que, con eso, iba a recordarlo más rápido. De golpe, imágenes de un conejo gris y blanco llenaron mi mente.

- ¡Oh, ya lo tengo!

Las tres personas mas importantes para mí echaron a reí, incluso, si fuera paranoico, diría que hasta el conejito se estaba burlando de mí.

- ¿Papi, mami, nos podemos quedar con el conejito? – preguntaron los dos juntos, haciendo un puchero Made in Alice Cullen.

La miré a Bella y ella asintió.

- De acuerdo, pero deberán de cuidarlo, darle de comer, limpiarlo, y ser responsables con él, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Si! – gritaron.

Eli y Evan salieron corriendo con _Bugs_ en los brazos.

Con Bella los seguimos y nos asentamos bajo un role muy frondoso y viejo. Mientras Bella colocaba una manta que había llevado, y acomodaba la cesta y el bolso, yo me dediqué a buscar ramas para hacer una pequeña fogata, por si tenían frío.

Cuando conseguí todo lo que necesitaba, volví y prendí el fuego. No era una fogata ni muy pequeña, ni muy grande. Era justo para nosotros cuatro, y el pequeño animal.

Noté que Bella me miraba, sentada debajo del árbol, sonriendo. Me acerqué hasta ella y la atrapé en mis brazos. Me senté detrás de ella e inhalé profundamente su aroma a fresas. Simplemente me encantaba.

- ¿Te agrada el lugar? – pregunté, pasados unos minutos.

- Si, muy a pesar de los recuerdos, es precioso – contestó en voz suave.

- Cualquier cosa por ti y los niños.

Dicho eso, hice que girara la cabeza y le besé. Quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella, el amor que me hacía aflorar. Como siempre, los niños interrumpieron en el mejor momento.

- ¿Podemos comer? – preguntó mi hijo, con las manos en su barriga.

- Claro, cariño – contestó amorosamente Bella.

Ambos nos separamos y nos pusimos a preparar las cosas para comer. Bella, al darse cuenta de todo lo que había en la cesta, me miró confundida. Simplemente me encogí de hombros.

- No sabía lo que se les apetecía.

Y la verdad es que la entendía. Había llevado desde simples sándwiches de cacahuate y mermelada, hasta pollo en trozos. Varias ensaladas y mucha fruta. Además, no sabía exactamente los gustos de los niños.

Finalmente, los niños prefirieron comer sándwiches de jamón y queso, muy simples y una manzana cada uno; Bella mezcló un poco de cada ensalada y, de postre, otra manzana; mientras que yo almorcé un poco de pavo con ensalada de tomate. Inclusive la nueva mascota de mis hijos almorzó con nosotros, un poco de zanahoria.

Aquel día en familia había sido simplemente _fantástico_.

Había pasado toda la tarde jugando con mis hijos, algunas veces con Bella, otras solo con ellos, mientras mi amor leía uno de sus libros favoritos: _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Inclusive leímos cuentos, los cuatro juntos.

¡Hasta me había enterado que Eli tenía un pequeño _novio_!

Se le había escapado a Evan, mientras discutían por quién tenía al conejo. El roba-hijas, se llamaba Jacob Black, y era compañero de ellos. No me importaba que tuvieran cinco años, ¡eso sólo lo empeoraba!

¿Qué padre dejaría que su _niñita_ tuviera _novio_?

¡Yo _no la dejaría_ hasta que pasara los _treinta años_!

Cuando me enteré, sentí tanta rabia, que no entendía porqué Bella se reía de mi actitud. ¿Acaso no entendía que ese _chucho_ me quería sacar a mi pequeña?

Igualmente, Bella consiguió calmarme y Evan recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de una muy sonrojada Eli.

Sacando ese accidente sobre el tal Black, con el cual tendía una _pequeña y extenuante charla_, había sido un maravilloso. Tan hermoso que no podía comprende cómo había sobrevivido estos últimos seis años sin esas personas que ahora eran tanto para mí.

Antes de lo que hubiera deseado, llegó la hora de volver a la casa. Los llevé hasta el departamento y, cuando me estaba por ir, Bella me tomó del brazo.

- No te vayas, quédate esta noche. Podemos pedir pizza, ver unas películas y luego… tú sabes, podríamos intentar dormir juntos… - murmuró.

Asentí y acepté la invitación que me daba.

¡Debería de estar loco para no aceptarla!

Comimos la pizza mientras veíamos la película _¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?_, donde los chicos insistieron en verla junto a _Bugs_. Para las diez de la noche, Eli y Evan estaban profundamente dormidos. Los llevamos hasta sus habitaciones y los acostamos en sus respectivas camas.

Al final, acompañé a Bella hasta su habitación. Me tendió un pantalón de chándal que, a mi parecer, me iba a quedar bastante grande. La miré confundido y celoso, al no saber de quién era.

_¿Bella ha estado con otros hombres?_

_Pues claro, seis años sin ti, alguien debía de aparecer._

_¿Seguirá por aquí ese hombre?_

_Edward, recuerda que los niños han dicho que ellos les espantaban._

_Pero… ¿ si no fue así?_

_¡Ya basta Edward!_

Aparentemente, Bella reconoció mis celos.

- No te preocupes, es de tu hermano. Una vez tuvo una pequeña discusión con Rose y se quedó a dormir una noche. Si mal recuerdo, le había hecho una mala broma con respecto de su cabello y bueno,… ya conoces a Rose – comentó con una risita.

- Claro – contesté mal, al notar que había reaccionado como un bobo.

Me dirigí al baño, que ella me había indicado, y me cambié. Doblé prolijamente mis ropas y salí del baño para encontrarme, ni más ni menos, que con una diosa helena en el lado derecho de la cama.

Bella estaba semi-sentada leyendo uno de sus libros, totalmente destapada, y eso que hacía frío. Debería de haber sido ilegal la manera en que estaba vestida. Podía notar sus suaves, torneadas y pálidas piernas, casi tanto como su pecho.

No supe en qué momento, Bella, había dejado de estar en la cama, pero en ese instante se encontraba frente a mí, con una mirada cargada de lujuria, deseo, pasión y… ¿picardía?

Bella se acercó lentamente a mí y me lamió el labio inferior, provocando que emitiese un gutural gemido. Quise besarla, más dirigió sus labios a mi cuello, chupando, mordiendo y succionando toda la piel.

Si en algún momento pensé que el pantalón me iba a quedar ancho, ahora estaba recapacitando si no me habría equivocado.

Bella subió por todo mi cuello, llegando hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, el cual mordió; mientras que pasaba, sugerentemente, uno de sus dedos por mi pecho descubierto.

- ¿Te he dicho que te ves _jodidamente sexy_ sin la camiseta? – ronroneó en mi oído, provocando que me ajustasen los pantalones.

Bella miró hasta mi _pequeño problema_, y sonrió socarronamente de lado. Bajó una de sus manos hasta el bordecillo del pantalón y jugó con el elástico.

- Vaya, me parece que tenemos un problema aquí – susurró contra mi cuello.

Me estaba enloqueciendo. Definitivamente, Isabella Swan me estaba volviendo un demente.

La tomé por la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo, sin dejar ni la más mínima de las separaciones entre nosotros. Con un hambriento beso, logré acallar el jadeo que estaba por dejar salir, al notar mi dureza.

La llevé hasta la cama, sin separarme de sus labios, los cuales devoraba impacientemente. Cuando ambos chocamos contra el colchón, me separé de sus labios para marcar su cuello, mordiéndolo, y continuar bajando.

Bella arqueó la espalda, haciendo fricción contra mi miembro, cuando comencé a mordisquearle un pezón. Su piel era tan tersa y suave, que no podía evitar tocar todo lo que podía. Además, ese camisón le quedaba endemoniadamente bien, y con muy poco a la imaginación, puesto que lo único que llegaba a tapar completamente era su sexo.

Continué bajando por su pecho, pasando por su plano vientre. En el momento en que iba a llegar a su sexo, Bella se giró quedando sobre mí. Se sentó a horcajadas y empezó a lamer mi pecho.

Los gemidos se escapaban por mis labios, y tuve que mordérmelos para no despertar a mis hijos. La presión que estaba sintiendo por la ropa que llevaba, rápidamente se desvaneció, puesto que Bella me había despojado de ella, junto a su camisón.

Allí acostado, bajo ella, me permitió enriquecer a mis ojos con la visión que me daba. Cada vez que la veía, más me maravillaba con su cuerpo, y ni decir cuánto me provocaba.

Bella me besó con fiereza y cuando se separó, sonrió perversamente. La miré confuso de su próximo movimiento, más me asombre nuevamente con la estreches de su cuerpo, cuando se penetró con mi miembro.

Ambos gemimos al unísono.

No sé que me volvía más loco, si el sentir cuan cerca estaba del orgasmo; o si ver cómo su cuerpo se movía al _cabalgarme_, junto a las gotas perladas de sudor. Pero sí sabá que estaba tan cerca del clímax como ella.

Me giré quedando sobre ella, y comencé a embestirla de manera más bruta y rápida. La sentí contraerse contra mí miembro, estando a muy poco.

- Edward, ven conmigo – me gimió provocadoramente.

Eso fue lo único que necesité para venirme junto a ella, con un gutural gemido, aplacado por un último, y feroz, beso.

Me quedé dentro de ella unos momentos, admirando su cuerpo. Noté que sus ojos se cerraban levemente, así que salí y me puse mis bóxers. Me acosté a su lado y nos tapé, lo suficiente para que no se viera su cuerpo desnudo.

Bella se pegó a mi cuerpo, y yo apoyé una de mis manos en su cintura, haciendo pequeños círculos con el pulgar. La admiré unos momentos mientras que estaba dormida, luego, me unía ella.

_Cuánto la amaba._

_Cuánto agradecía que las cosas empezaran a mejorar._

Pero algo me inquietaba, y era que, _después de la calma, siempre viene la tormenta._

_A pesar que la luna no brille mañana,_

_Dará igual sólo verte reír_

_Si lo que me hace feliz...mi alma._

_Y es verdad que una mirada distinta_

_O algún gesto más frío se clava,,,_

_En mi pecho dibaga del desconcierto,_

_Pero amor, ahí está la magia. _

_Ahora que te veo niña,_

_Ya te echo de menos._

_No imagino mis heridas si algún día te vas lejos._

_Querida...por esto:_

_Si preguntan por mí,_

_No les digas dónde fui._

_Que tu alma sea fuerte_

_Y cuando mires hacia el frente,_

_No recuerdes todo lo que no te di._

_Y es que quedan tantas cosas_

_Por contarte y que me cuentes,_

_Tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir._

_A tu lado, ooh mi vida...a tu lado._

_Y ojalá que nuestros ojos si brillen mañana,_

_Que tu voz siga pidiéndome a gritos amor,_

_A gritos de esperanza._

_Ahora que te tengo no pienso perder el tiempo,_

_Ni perderme por mi absurdo ego ni un solo momento._

_Se esfuma el miedo._

_Si preguntan por mí,_

_No les diga dónde fui._

_Que tu alma sea fuerte_

_Y cuando mires hacia el frente,_

_No recuerdes todo lo que no te di._

_Que tu luz brille por siempre porque tu te lo mereces._

_Y perdona si algún día pretendí_

_Que no fueras ooh tu misma._

_Si preguntan por ti,_

_solo diré que te vi_

_En mis sueños una noche,_

_Y solo sueño desde entonces_

_Para verme cada día junto a ti._

_Y es que quedan tantas cosas_

_Por contarte y que me cuentes,_

_Tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir._

_A tu lado, ooh mi vida...a tu lado__**(*)**_

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo!!_

_Lamento muchísimo la tardanza. He tenido días terribles! Muchos exámenes y encima reprobé uno como nunca antes me había pasado (lo cual me dejó frustrada y deprimida). El próximo capítulo aún no está terminado, pero habra **drama**, y por ahí me odien. Por ahora les dejo este 'exquisito' lemmon ;)  
_

**_(*) Si preguntan por mí - Alex Ubago_**_  
_

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. **El próximo** **capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario** ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!_

_PD: Como, por ahí notaron, comencé a subir Snow y If were a girl. Sé que les decepciono al no poder hacer secuelas. Tengo la idea básica de la secuela de You will be Loved, incluso de esta! Pero ya son demasiados fics por continuar. Tengo 4! =P Espero que me disculpen y tengan paciencia porque llegaran las secuelas :)  
_


	23. XXI: Después de la calma, viene la torme

**Disclaimer: **Ningún

* * *

personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_iOvs Anna Cullen Ross  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 21: Después de la calma, viene la tormenta**

**

* * *

**

_"Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal."_

_"Si existe la posibilidad de que varias cosas vayan mal, la que cause más perjuicios será la única que vaya mal." **(Leyes de Murphy 1 y 3)

* * *

**_

_Bella POV_

Había pasado casi un mes desde que le abrimos completamente nuestras vidas a Edward. Él prácticamente se había venido a vivir con nosotros, es más, casi ni dormía en su casa. Toda su familia parecía aceptarlo y nos sonreían felices. Inclusive Reneé pareció aceptarle.

Pero, claro está, a Charlie le costó más.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_Este era uno de esos días en familia, a los cuales ya nos habíamos empezado a acostumbrar. Evan se mostraba más suelto con Edward, pero aún así seguía siendo frío En cambio Eli, era un amor de niña con él, siempre a su alrededor, jugando y hablando del nuevo enemigo de mis dos hombres._

_Habíamos decidido ir al cine y luego Edward decidió llevarnos hasta la casa de mis padres, puesto que no los veía desde la fiesta de acción de gracias._

_El ambiente mientras Edward conducía era tortuoso. Estaba segura de que él se moría de nervios, tanto como yo._

_Al llegar a la casa, bajamos y los niños corrieron hasta la puerta, donde golpearon insistentemente. Les abrió mi madre y los dejó pasar con una sonrisa en su rostro._

- _Bella, debiste avisar que vendrían – me regañó y luego miró detrás de mí-. Ah, Edward, no te había visto. ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó casi tan cálida como Esme._

- _Muy bien, señora Swan, ¿usted? – contestó caballerosamente, tan típico de él._

- _Digo lo mismo, Edward. Pasen._

_Edward y yo entramos a la casa, seguidos por mi madre. En el medio del vestíbulo, me tomó del brazo y me detuvo unos momentos._

- _Tu padre está en el living, mirando la televisión. Estaré con los niños, llámame si algo sucede, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó y simplemente atendí._

_Edward se quedó quieto, esperándome pacientemente en el vestíbulo. Prestando más atención, conseguí oír el ruido de unos comentaristas. Probablemente, Charlie estaba viendo un partido de fútbol americano._

_Entré al living, con Edward pisándome los talones. Me acerqué a mi padre y le saludé._

- _Oh, Bella, no sabía que venias – comentó-. ¿Estás con los niños?_

- _Claro, Cha-papá, están arriba con mamá – contesté._

_Chalie apagó la televisión y se levantó. Fue en ese momento en que notó la presencia de Edward allí._

- _¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó venenosamente._

_Edward iba a contestar, cuando un puño colisionó con su cara, partiéndole el labio. Edward no se inmutó, sino que suspiró y negó con la cabeza._

- _Supongo que me lo merecía – dijo con simpleza-. Ahora, si ha terminado, Sr. Swan, necesito hablar con usted, aclarar algunas ideas._

_Charlie lo miró con desconfianza, pero accedió. Ambos entraron a la cocina y decidí darles tiempo._

**FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

**

Nunca supe cuál fue su acuerdo, o sobre qué hablaron. Sólo estaba al tanto de que ellos intentaban llevarse mejor, sólo por los niños.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el último día antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Lamentablemente, yo aún debía concurrir ese día al trabajo.

Edward consiguió adelantar sus vacaciones, por lo que había decidido pasar todo ese día con los niños. Según él, debía hacer las compras navideñas, aquellas que yo había hecho hacía una semana en una de las visitas al centro con Alice.

_Todo parecía irreal, como si un sueño se tratase._

_Todo estaba marchando extrañamente bien._

_Había demasiada calma._

_

* * *

_

**_Edward POV_**

Había aprovechado mis vacaciones adelantadas para pasarla con mis hijos. Además, se acercaba navidad, y aún no había comprado ningún regalo.

Conduje hasta el Centro Comercial de Seattle, con mis hijos en los asientos traseros. Había estado ocultándolo desde principio de semana, puesto que, seguramente, Alice se hubiera vuelto loca y me hubiera querido acompañar.

Al llegar, aparqué el coche y me bajé, ayudando a mis hijos hacer lo mismo. Les tomé de las manos y entramos al Centro.

- Díganme, niños, ¿me ayudarán a conseguir los regalos para todos y lo que ustedes quieren? – pregunté amorosamente, mirándoles.

- ¡Claro! – respondieron al unísono.

- Yo te ayudaré con los regalos para mamá, las abuelitas y las tías.

- ¡Y yo con los de los abuelos, y los tíos! – comentó Evan.

Miré a mis hijos y, con una sonrisa, asentí.

- ¿Vamos a ver primero el regalo para su madre?

Evan y Eli se miraron entre ellos, y asintieron con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios.

Caminamos hasta la librería que había en el tercer piso. Al entrar, los niños, sobre todo Evan, corrieron hasta la sección infantil, la cual estaba ambientada para que los chicos se sentaran a leer un libro.

Los vigilé hasta que se sentaron contentos, cada uno con un libro diferente. Aproveché ese momento, para buscar algún libro para Bella. Me encontré con la sección de romance. Allí encontré un libro sobre un amor prohibido, llamado _Crepúsculo_. Leí la contratapa para saber de qué era.

_Já. Un amor entre una humana y un vampiro. ¡Qué idea tan loca! Los vampiros no existen y mucho menos se enamoran de humanos. ¿Quién querría leer sobre monstruos así? Es ridículo._

Me estaba dando por vencido, ya que no encontraba ningún buen libro para Bella, cuando mis ojos se posaron en una maravillosa edición de _Cumbres Borrascosas_. Era realmente hermoso, edición de lujo, con las tapas forradas en cuero y el nombre en dorado. Las puntas también estaban en dorado, puesto que poseían las esquinitas enchapadas.

Caminé hacia mis hijos, con el libro en mano, sosteniéndolo como si fuera a romperse.

- Niños, ¿creen que a su mami le agrade el libro? – pregunté.

- A ver… - pidió Eli.

Me agaché hasta los niños, quienes estaban sentados en pequeñas sillas de colores. Dejé el libro en la mesita donde estaban, y esperé su crítica.

- Cum… Cumbres Bo… Bordadoras – leyó Evan.

Reí y me acerqué a él.

- No, _Cumbres Borrascosas_ – leí.

Eli pegó un pequeño gritito y comenzó a dar saltitos. 

_Muy típico de Alice, pasa demasiado tiempo con ella._

- Si, ¡si! Mamá lo amará. ¡Su libro se está rompiendo todito!

Miré a Evan, él también sonreía.

- Es cierto – se encogió de hombros-, el de mamá se está rompiendo. Seguro le gusta.

- Está bien. Entonces decidido, le llevaremos esto – comenté con una sonrisa-. ¿Quieren algo?

Eli negó, pero Evan asintió. Bajando la cabeza avergonzado, me tendió un libro.

- Mamá siempre dice que no está bien que te pidamos nada – dudó-, pero este libro me gustó mucho – murmuró aún si mirarme.

Le puse una mano en la cabeza y le despeiné.

- Está bien, hijo. Me agrada regalarles cosas, no seas como tu madre – contesté riendo y guiñándoles.

Ambos asintieron y me acompañaron a pagar las cosas.

Luego de salir de la librería, decidimos pasar por la joyería para comprarle a mi madre, a Alice y a Rosalie sus regalos.

El dependiente de la tienda sonrió al vernos entrar y se encargó de que los niños, quienes quedaban muy bajos, alcanzaran a ver el mostrador.

- Buenas tardes señor, ¿qué es lo que desea ver? – preguntó amablemente.

Me dirigía los niños.

- ¿Les parece que les regalemos brazaletes?

- ¡Claro! – contestaron.

Sonreí y miré al dueño de la tienda.

- Deseamos dos brazaletes de plata con los dijes, y un collar…

Hice una pausa al no saber qué tipo de dije querían.

- ¡Para la tía Alice uno con un bolso y un soldadito, por el tío Jasper! – chilló Eli contenta.

- Si, y para la tía Rose uno con una nena, un nene y un osito – acompañó Evan y lo miré confundido-. A nena por mi futura primita, un nene por el tío Emmett y el osito por el tío también.

Sonreí. Mis hijos eran realmente inteligentes.

- Entonces deseamos uno con un dije de un bolso y un soldado, junto a una A. Mientras que el otro, una nena, un nene, un osito y una R – pedí.

El dependiente lo anotó callado.

- ¿Y el collar?

- Un collar de oro con un relicario. Necesitaría que tenga espacio para colocar cinco fotografías – pedí.

- De acuerdo, pásese dentro de una hora y tendrá todo terminado, Señor…

- Cullen. Póngalo a nombre de Edward Cullen.

- Muy bien, está todo anotado. Lo veo luego, entonces, adiós.

Saludamos al dependiente y salimos de allí.

Durante la hora esa que necesitábamos de espera, decidimos ir a buscar los regalos del resto. Eli y Evan, como con sus tías, habían elegido el regalo de Emmett y Jasper, y yo el de mi padre.

A Emmett decidimos regalarle la última consola de videojuegos, con tres jueguitos; a Jasper, le compramos un libro ilustrado sobre la Guerra Civil, junto a los pequeños soldados; y por último, a mi padre le regalamos un nuevo estetoscopio con un reloj. Según mis hijos, ellos iban a estar más feliz que un niño con dulces.

Finalmente, volvimos a la joyería a buscar los otros regalos. Sinceramente, habían quedado maravillosamente hermosos.

- Bien niños, ¿tienen hambre ó prefieren ir a buscar sus regalos? – pregunté con una sonrisa y mirando el reloj, quien marcaba cerca de la una del mediodía.

- Aún no tenemos hambre… – comentó Eli.

- Entonces, podríamos ver nuestros regalos – terminó Evan.

- Me parece bien. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que desean?

Eli y Evan se miraron unos momentos y se quedaron callados, pensando.

En ese instante recordé que mis hijos habían nacido el día de navidad, lo cual era una ventaja. Podrá regalarle algo que ellos supieran, y algo sorpresa. Quizás un perro. Si, ese sería mi regalo sorpresa. Así no sólo tendrían a _Bugs_, sino un pequeño perro. Porque, ¿a qué niño no le gustan los perros?

La vocecita de Evan me quitó de mis pensamientos.

- A mí me gustaría el libro que me compraste y un juego de química… - agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo-. Porque quiero ser un gran doctor como el abuelito y mi papá.

La felicidad que me embargó era inexplicable. No sólo me había llamado papá, cosa que amaba y ya estaba acostumbrado, sino que me tenía como modelo a seguir.

- Está bien hijo – contesté con una sonrisa, la cual él correspondió luego de alzar la cabeza sorprendido.

- Pues, yo quiero una guitarra – pidió Eli-. ¿Sabes tocar pá? – preguntó emocionada.

- No muy bien, puedo enseñarte las cosas básicas. El tío Jasper sabe más que yo – sonreí.

Mis dos hijos estaban saltando alrededor mío, contentos.

- Vamos a buscar sus regalos.

Nos pusimos en marcha y caminamos hasta los lugares necesarios para encontrar los regalos. Concurrimos la juguetería por el regalo de Evan, y él contento se compró el juego que quería. Me parecía algo que requería más edad, pero si mi hijo me lo pedía, no pe podía negar. Tras eso, fuimos hasta la casa de música donde Eli estaba maravillada. Miraba todo el lugar con ojitos soñadores. Tengo que admitir que tuve que ponerme, por primera vez, realmente serio con mi hija. _¡Ella quería una guitarra eléctrica sin saber tocar la acústica! _Alfinal, la convencí para que se llevara la común y corriente, no sin ganarme un pequeño puchero de su parte.

Salimos de la tienda de música y mis hijos se pararon a verme.

- Ahora si tenemos hambre, papi – se quejó Eli.

- Si, si. ¡Mucha! – secundo Evan.

Me reí de mis hijos y les acaricié los cabellos.

- Vamos a comer, yo también muero de hambre.

- ¡Si! – festejaron.

Bajamos hasta el último nivel del centro comercial, donde se encontraba el patio de comidas. Decidimos comer pastas. Evan y Eli pidieron espaguetis con salsa roja, y yo ravioles con salsa Rosé. Pagué y buscamos una mesa para sentarnos. Encontramos una en el centro del lugar, y nos sentamos a comer.

- Vaya que tienen hambre – bromeé.

Mis dos hijos asintieron con la cabeza sin dejar de comer y yo largué una carcajada. Finalmente, también me puse a comer.

* * *

**_Eli POV_**

Después de que terminamos de comer con mi hermanito y mi papá, éste nos dijo que ya era hora de irnos, porque teníamos que ir a buscar a mamá a su trabajo.

Nos estábamos yendo, cuando unos hombres vestidos de negro y con cosas en las manos, que no supe qué eran, entraron al centro comercial.

- Nadie saldrá de aquí – dijo uno que era bastante bajo.

En ese momento, papá nos puso detrás de él. No sé por qué, pero comencé a sentir mucho miedo. Miré a Evan y estaba segura que él sentía lo mismo que yo, por lo que nos tomamos de las manos.

- No pasa nada niños, en seguida nos vamos. Quédense tranquilos, yo estoy aquí para…

Papá dejó de hablar de golpe.

Al mismo tiempo, oí un gran estruendo.

Y si tus piedras angulares sangran,

yo estare aqui preguntando,

conseguiste lo que querias?

Tu final,

Y si consigues el cielo

Yo estaré aquí esperando, baby,

para conseguir lo que tu mereces,

el final de tu vida,

No quiero esperar,

Y tu corazon no puede tomar este dolor,

Tu escuchaste la musica hoy,

Sabiendo que nunca pasará dos veces lo mismo,

pensando sobre ti, de todas maneras,

Por que estas Muerto!

yo Desde mi cama de hospital

no sabría,

toma mi mano,

y nosotros vamos a quedarnos a flote,

Estamos muertos,

Muertos!

No me digas yo solo se mucho,

que tu nunca sentiste,

para conseguir lo que mereces

tu final,

y si tu consigues el cielo,

yo estaré aqui esperando, baby,

para conseguir lo que mereces,

el final de tu vida,

no quiero esperar,

y tu corazon no puede tomar este dolor

Tu escuchaste la musica hoy,

Sabiendo que nunca pasará dos veces lo mismo,

pensando sobre ti, de todas maneras,

estas muerto,

antes la cama de hospital,

caminando alrededor y tu besando mi mano,

y estamos preguntandonos lejos que es esto,

estamos...

Y en mi honesta observacion

para traer esta operacion

para complicarla en tu corazon hasta luego,

porque ahora te ahs ido

quisá solo para decir

porque mañana, baby,

vamos

Na na na na na,

Na na na na na,

Na na na na na,

Na na na na na,

Na na na na na,

Na na na na na,

hiciste solo hacer,

que aqui y ahora,

es solo una broma,

y porque estamos nosotros rotos,

es solo una broma

y que he hecho?

Muerto!_**(*)**_

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo!!_

_Ha llegado el drama. Sinceramente me dio triseza llegar a este punto. Estoy pensando que sólo hare un capítulo más y el epílogo. Tal vez pueda externderlo dos o tres capis más el epílogo, no lo sé. Qué creen que paso y va a pasar? Cuando se entere Bella? Los niños que pensarán? Es todo un problema. Con respecto a la secuela, pienso hacerla desde el POV de Eli (y tal vez Evan), pero no lo sé... digan que les parecería eso ;)._

_Lamentablemente, debo comunicarles que no actualizaré ningún fic hasta pasado el 24, puesto que tengo el examen más importante de mi vida (hasta ahora) y debo de meterme de lleno en eso. Estoy a dias de ser profe de ingles! No lo puedo creer xD_

**_(*) Dead! - My Chemical Romance_**_  
_

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. **El próximo** **capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario** ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!_

_PD: Como, por ahí notaron, comencé a subir Snow y If were a girl. Sé que les decepciono al no poder hacer secuelas. Tengo la idea básica de la secuela de You will be Loved, incluso de esta! Pero ya son demasiados fics por continuar. Tengo 4! =P Espero que me disculpen y tengan paciencia porque llegaran las secuelas :)  
_


	24. XXII: El hospital

**Disclaimer: **Ningún

* * *

personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_Edward Kaname__  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 22: El hospital**

* * *

_Nunca te burles de la muerte, que ella siempre te observa por detrás sintiendo el frío de su aliento en tu oído.

* * *

_

_Nadie sabe en realidad que es lo que tiene, hasta que enfrenta el miedo de perderlo para siempre.

* * *

_

_Bella POV_

La campana sonó dando el final de la clase y el comienzo de las vacaciones.

Cerré el libro que estábamos leyendo en la clase y me paré de mi asiento, lista para hablarles.

- De acuerdo, sé que los otros profesores les dieron tarea…

Los chicos estallaron en quejas y me reí.

- ¿Me dejan terminar? – todos asintieron-. Lo que iba a decirles antes de que me cortaran, es que yo no les dejaré tarea para las vacaciones de navidad, yo también las odiaba.

Mis alumnos festejaron contentos y se levantaron, encaminándose a la salida del aula.

- ¡Felices fiestas! – les dije antes de que salieran.

- Gracias, Profesora Swan – contestaron la gran mayoría.

Sonreí y negué levemente con la cabeza.

Sinceramente extrañaba tener diecisiete años. Nada te importaba, sólo deseabas graduarte, estar con tu novio, ó novia, ó con la pareja del momento; ir a la universidad, mejor si era lejos de casa. También estaba la excitación de la noche después de la graduación, sobre todo para las parejas primerizas donde, por lo general, daban su último paso. Eso, si no se había dado antes.

Extrañaba esa época.

_Para Bella, si tan sólo han pasado ¡seis años!_

Me reí de mis propios, y estúpidos pensamientos.

Fui hacia la oficina para los profesores y, luego de desearles felicidades por las fiestas, salí al encuentro con Edward y mis hijos. Más su _Volvo_ no se encontraba allí, ni en todo mi campo de visión.

Preocupada, tomé mi móvil, el cual siempre se encontraba en modo silencioso, y me encontré con muchísimas llamadas perdidas. La gran mayoría de _números desconocidos_, pero el resto era de la familia Cullen y de mi madre.

Desesperada, marqué el último número que me había intentado localizar. Al tercer pique atendieron.

- _¡Bella!_

- Esme, dime qué es lo que sucede – pedí.

Ya de por sí, el hecho de que Edward no estaba aquí me ponía nerviosa. Pero éstos aumentaron con todas esas llamadas.

De repente, me encontraba sentada en el banco que estaba fuera de la escuela, totalmente inquieta y con una muy mala corazonada, puesto que Esme tardaba demasiado en contestar.

- Esme… - urgí con una palpable desesperación.

- _Edward y los niños…_ - sollozó.

Mi corazón pareció encogerse hasta quedar tan minúsculo como el polvo. Tal vez, se había deshecho.

Mis niños… Edward… No podía pasarles nada. Ellos estaban bien, _debían_ estar bien. De repente, Evan fue el que más me preocupó. Él y su _asma_.

Sentí un estremecimiento antes de escuchar, nuevamente, la voz de Esme.

- _Ven a casa, Bella, por favor_…

Miré nerviosa al estacionamiento. No había llevado mi coche, porque Edward se había propuesto para traerme a la escuela y recogerme a la salida.

Mi pulso, aumentó aún más que antes.

- _Jasper está yendo a recogerte con Alice – _oí como se sorbía la nariz, seguramente producto del llanto, yo todavía estaba en shock-._ Deben de estar por llegar, dile a Jasper que se apure_.

En ese instante, noté el coche rojo de mi amigo en la entrada. Corrí hacia ellos, mientras contestaba.

- Aquí llegaron, ya vamos para allá.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, corté la llamada y me subí al auto. Sólo en ese momento me di cuenta que temblaba terriblemente y que ahogaba sollozos, desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. Pude vislumbrar los rostros de Alice y Jasper gracias al espejo retrovisor. Ambos tenían un semblante sombrío y mi amiga tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Aquello, me cayó aún peor. Si no fuera grave, _ella nunca lloraría_. Porque ella era… simplemente era Alice, la alegre Alice.

De no haber sido que estaba histérica por no saber qué mierda pasaba con mis hijos y mi novio, me habría quejado por la velocidad en la que había conducido Jasper, puesto que llegamos a la mansión Cullen en diez minutos. El coche no llegó a terminar de parar, que yo, ya había abierto la puerta y salía por ella rumbo a Esme, quien nos esperaba en el porche de la casa. Llegué a su lado y me arrojé a sus brazos, ya sin poder contener las lágrimas.

- Bella, mi querida Bella – sollozó en mi hombro.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó Esme? Dímelo ¡por favor! – supliqué.

No había caído en la cuenta que en ese abrazo y ese intento de consuelo, nos habíamos movido hasta el interior de la casa, donde se encontraba un triste Emmett y una histérica, y enorme, Rose.

Me senté en el sillón, junto al resto de mis amigos, y Esme quedó de frente a nosotros, sin sentarse. Suspiró, intentando calmarse.

- No sé como decírselos chicos… - hizo una pausa y tembló ligeramente, mientras su rostro se bañaba en lágrimas de nuevo-. Hubo un accidente en el Centro Comercial...

Dejé de escuchar sus palabras. ¿Qué clase de accidente fue? ¿Quién, o quiénes, fue el herido? Si fueron mis hijos, mis niñitos… O Edward… ¡Oh dios!

Inconscientemente, un gemido lastimero salió de adentro de mí y me levanté corriendo del sillón, para dirigirme al garaje. Cuando llegué, entré al primer auto que había y me puse al volante. Iba a dar arranque al auto, cuando una pequeña mano tomó la mía.

- No puedes conducir así, Bella – dijo suavemente Alice.

La miré y me eché a llorar en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. Sentía que mi mundo se venía abajo, que nada tenía sentido hasta que pudiera ver si estaban bien. Me sentía muerta, porque si algo les pasaba…

- Iremos todos juntos, Bella, vamos al asiento trasero que aquí adelante subirán Esme y Jasper. Emmett y Rose irán en el Jeep.

No pude encontrar mi voz, fue como si se hubiera esfumado, así que simplemente asentí.

Nos movimos al asiento trasero y enseguida Jasper emprendió camino. La mano de Alice permanecía en mi hombro intentando calmar mi ansiedad, ya que me movía en el asiento con tics nerviosos.

- Este auto va deprisa, no te preocupes que llegaremos – me recordó en voz baja.

Me limité a asentir, sin mirarla, y sin dejar de moverme, por lo que Alice suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Esme sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número que no alcancé a ver. Comenzó a hablar en susurros rápidos, así que no logré captar nada de lo que decía. Por elección de mi cabeza, en esos momentos se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de _Romeo y Julieta_, cuando ambos se mataban.

_No puedo vivir sin ellos…_

Llegamos al hospital y en la puerta se encontraban mis padres junto a Carlisle, quien tenía la preocupación dibujada en el rostro. Ya no había fuerzas en mi cuerpo para salir corriendo, así que bajé del auto con extrema lentitud, esperando que sólo fuera un mal sueño y que, en cualquier momento, Edward me despertara.

Los brazos de mis padres se rodearon en mi cuello y mi cintura, atrapándome entre ellos. No moví los brazos, no tenía fuerza.

- Los hemos traído o más rápido que pudimos – dijo mi padre-. La situación fue rápida, pudimos sacar a los hombres armados rápidamente pero…

De repente, una voz hizo que mi corazón, el cual creía muerto, repiqueteara de emoción.

- ¡Mami!

Miré detrás de mis padres y en mi cara, probablemente, se había formado una sonrisa radiante. Eli se encontraba saliendo del hospital a las corridas hacia mí. Me agaché hasta su altura y ella colisionó contra mi pecho. Lloriqueó contra mí, abrazándome fuertemente.

- ¿Qué pasó mi amor? – le pregunté con voz rasposa, sacada de no sé donde.

- Unos hombres vestidos de negro y con cosas raras entraron al centro comercial cuando nos íbamos… - lloró-. A papi lo lastimaron y a Evan le dio uno de sus ataques.

La separé de mí para mirarle la cara. Eli tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados del llanto y hacía un gran puchero con su boca. Mi cabeza comenzó a analizar la información y la realidad me golpeó como si fuera un bate de plomo, sacándome el aire.

Edward estaba herido, vaya a saber dónde, con qué hemorragia; y Evan estaba internado por uno de sus ataques. ¿Le habría pasado algo a mi niñito? ¿Estaban los dos fuera de peligro?

- Tengo miedo mami – susurró Eli.

- Yo también mi amor. Yo también pequeña.

La tomé en brazos y, junto al resto, entramos al hospital. A medio camino, Carlisle me tomó del hombro.

- Necesito hablar contigo Bella – pidió con su tono médico, haciéndome pensar lo peor.

Miré a Eli, que se había quedado dormida, abrazada a mi cuello.

- Yo la cuidaré, Bella. Estamos todos aquí para ustedes – dijo Jasper, soltando a Eli de mí.

Asentí una sola vez y seguí a Carlisle. Ambos entramos a su despacho, y nos sentamos. Me miró y sonrió con amargura, antes de suspirar y comenzar a hablar.

- Evan se encuentra bien, _lo estabilizamos_.

- ¿Qué es lo que tuvo para que tuvieran que estabilizarlo? – pregunté con miedo.

Nunca antes había oído ese término para Evan. Pero, por lo poco que sabía, sonaba mal, _muy mal_.

- Tuvo un paro cardiorespiratorio**(1)**.

Lo miré sin entender enseguida. ¿No podría hablar en español? Odiaba cuando hablaban con términos médicos a personas que no teníamos idea de qué hablaban. Eso sólo aumento mi ansiedad y mi irritación. Estaba demasiado sensible.

- Su corazón dejó de latir – explicó entendiéndome-. Por suerte fue cuando nosotros ya habíamos acudido al centro comercial, así que pudimos salvarlo. No siempre se sale bien parado, como Evan.

Suspiré un tanto más agradecida y aliviada. Había tenido algo grave pero, como pasó seis años antes, Carlisle lo salvó. A este hombre le debía mi vida, por salvar la de mi hijo, _su nieto_, dos veces. En ese instante recaí en la cuenta de que no había peguntado por mi novio.

- Carlisle, dime sobre Edward, ¿qué le sucedió?

El semblante de mi suegro se deformó, cambiando a una cara de tristeza y amargura absoluta. Iba a contestarme, cuando una enfermera entró agitada a su despacho.

- Doctor, el paciente de la habitación cuatrocientos cinco se descompensó. Lo necesitamos ahora.

Y desde allí, el tiempo se detuvo completamente.

Carlisle emitió un gemido lastimero y se levantó con preocupación.

La enfermera echó a correr nuevamente.

Y yo sólo supe, que ese paciente era él… _mi Edward_.

Siempre necesite tiempo para mí

Pero nunca pensé que te necesitaría cuando lloro

Y los días se vuelven años cuando estoy sola

Y esta hecho su lado de la cama donde el mentía

Cuando tu te alejas yo cuento los pasos que das

¿No ves cuanto te necesito ahora mismo?

Cuando tú te vas

Los pedazos de mi corazón te hecha de menos

Cuando tú te vas

Mi cara enseña que te hecha de menos también

Cuando tú te vas

No consigo las palabras que siempre necesito oír

Y hacerme sentir bien.

Te hecho de menos

No he sentido esto antes

Todo lo que hago me recuerda a ti

Y la ropa que dejaste esta sobre el suelo

Y huele como tu

Amo las cosas que tú haces

Cuando tu te alejas yo cuento los pasos que das

¿No ves cuanto te necesito ahora mismo?

Cuando tú te vas

Los pedazos de mi corazón te hecha de menos

Cuando tú te vas

Mi cara enseña que te hecha de menos también

Cuando tú te vas

No consigo las palabras

Que siempre necesito oír y hacerme sentir bien.

Te hecho de menos

Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro

Yo estoy aquí para siempre

Yo se lo que éramos

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Todo lo que alguna vez quise era para ti, lo sabes.

Me cuesta respirar, necesito sentirte aquí junto a mí._**(*)**_

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo!!_

_Si, si, lo sé. Soy la peor persona que puede existir... hace más un mes que debí haber actualizado y no pude hacerlo. El 24 iba a hacerlo, después de rendir mi examen de ingles, pero no pude hacerlo (como habran notado) porque la pandemia de Gripa A H1N1 atacó argentina, paralizando todo, por lo que tuve montones de tarea escolar. Aún así, cuando las termine, a principio de agosto, los profesores creyeron que no tenían nota, así que anduve estudiando a FULL-TIME para poder tener esas benditas notas! La buena noticia, es que ese examen de inglés lo rendí bien, así que ya soy profe :) (Por ahí más delante pido algo para traducir)_

_No se crean que la historias van a quedar a medias, NUNCA! las terminaré aunque me lleve la vida :)_

_Ahora, yéndonos a lo que nos importa... bueno, este es el último capítulo. Decidí que el próximo ya sea el epílogo. Peeeero, como tengo dos finales rondando la cabeza, ustedes eligen: A) final feliz. B) final semi-feliz. Esto es como un 'elige tu propia aventura'. No me queda m´ñas que decir salvo, disculpas de nuevo!  
_

**_(*) When you're gone - Avril Lavigne_**

**_(1)_**Un **paro cardiorrespiratorio** (**PCR**) es la detención de la circulación de la sangre en un individuo. A veces, se habla simplemente de **paro circulatorio** o de **paro cardiaco**. En ocasiones es evidente: traumatismo, electrocución, ahogamiento, asfixia, estrangulación, hipotermia grave. Pensar sistemáticamente en una ruta equivocada (paso de un alimento al aparato respiratorio en lugar del esófago); en ese caso, las insuflaciones son ineficaces, y son las compresiones torácicas las que permitirán expulsar el cuerpo extraño. Se tiene que inspeccionar entonces la boca después de las compresiones torácicas para recuperar el cuerpo extraño que se habría conseguido expulsar.

Si el paro aparece aislado (no es de traumatismo, de hemorragia, de electrocución, de atragantamiento...), se debe pensar sistemáticamente en una causa cardiaca pero eso serán asuntos del médico, una vez se haya conseguido con éxito la reanimación.

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. **El próximo** **capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario** ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!_

_PD: Como, por ahí notaron, comencé a subir Snow y If were a girl. Sé que les decepciono al no poder hacer secuelas. Tengo la idea básica de la secuela de You will be Loved, incluso de esta! Pero ya son demasiados fics por continuar. Tengo 4! =P Espero que me disculpen y tengan paciencia porque llegaran las secuelas :)  
_


	25. Epi I: Living in a World Without You

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_Hizashii__  
_

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo I:** Living In A World Without You

* * *

_¿De cuántas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón y esperar que él siga latiendo?

* * *

_

_La idea de que Edward dejara de existir, incluso aunque yo estuviera muerta, me producía un dolor insoportable.

* * *

_

_La muerte es increíblemente lista, nos da toda una vida de ventaja y aún así nos acaba ganando.

* * *

_

_Bella POV_

Había pasado otro año más luego del accidente en el Centro Comercial.

Recuerdo que al otro día había salido como encabezado de todos los diarios del estado, y del país también, pues no siempre el hijo y los nietos de un médico tan importante como Carlisle se veían involucrados en algo así.

Esas navidades fueron las mejores y las peores de mi vida. Lo bueno, fue que mis hijos finalmente recibieron el apellido de Edward. Sí, ahora eran Elizabeth y Evan Cullen Swan, no podré nunca expresar el sentimiento que me surge al escuchar _su_ apellido en ellos.

Al mismo tiempo, fueron las peores fiestas, porque las pasamos sin _él_. Porque, efectivamente, hoy se cumplía un año desde el fallecimiento de Edward Anthony Cullen.

Y allí me encontraba, junto a _nuestros_ hijos enfrente de su tumba. La misma rezaba:

_"Edward Anthony Cullen (20 de junio de 1985- 21 de diciembre de 2009). Amoroso padre, gran hijo y hermano, excelente médico."_

Observé que mis hijos le dejaban un ramo de rosas cada uno y luego se volteaban a verme. Eli seguía hermosa como siempre, sus siete añitos le habían sentado bien, tanto que parecía aún más inocente con sus cabellos cobrizos. Por su parte, Evan había crecido tanto, que no parecía de siete simples años, aunque aún poseía su carita de niño.

- Mami, ¿verdad que papá nos cuida desde el cielo? – me preguntó Eli, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojitos.

Me tomé mi tiempo en secarle los ojos y deshacerme del nudo en mi garganta.

- Claro que si cariño – contesté acariciándole el cabello.

- ¿Será feliz allí sin nosotros? – cuestionó Evan, en mi otro costado.

Miré a mis hijos y les sonreí.

- Su padre debe de estar feliz y orgulloso de ustedes. Además, los está cuidando desde allí, haciendo todo lo posible para que nada les pase a ustedes.

- A ti también te cuida, ¿no, mami?

- Claro que si Eli, a mi también me cuida. Así como a sus abuelitos y a sus tíos.

Los niños asintieron quedamente y se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos.

- Lo echo de menos – susurró Evan-, y me siento mal porque nunca le dije _cuánto le quería_.

- Estoy segura que él lo sabe, Evan. No estés triste.

- De acuerdo – murmuró.

Me paré, llevándome conmigo a mis hijos.

- Vayan con la tía Alice y el tío Jasper, ahora en un rato los alcanzo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si mama – contestaron al unísono y echaron a correr a la salida del cementerio.

Me senté nuevamente al lado de la tumba y me apoyé allí. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

Parecía que tan sólo hubiera sido ayer que Carlisle había salido del quirófano con una expresión que rozaba la desesperación a causa de la tristeza. La cara con la cual supe que Edward nunca más estaría a mi lado, con la que sabía que no podría casarme con él, ni podría ver crecer a nuestros hijos juntos.

Tras su muerte, Carlisle nos explicó el porqué. Había recibido un disparo en la pierna. Pudo no haber sido nada, si la bala hubiera estado tan sólo unos centímetros más abajo. Desafortunadamente, había tocado una región dónde fluye demasiada sangre, por lo cual la perdió rápidamente. No alcanzaron a transferirle el líquido que necesitaba y falleció tan sólo por eso.

¡De haberlo sabido, él estaría con nosotros! Edward tenía un tipo de sangre muy difícil de encontrar y por contradictorio que pareciese, yo también la tenía. Ambos éramos O-, es decir, sólo podemos recibir sangre del mismo tipo pero podemos transferírsela a cualquiera. Eso sólo aumentó mi culpa, porque si le hubiera preguntado en algún momento de su vida eso, estaría vivo.

Si en los seis años en que me dejó pensé que iba a morir de sufrimiento, lo que pasé en el último año, sólo podía compararse con la muerte. Porque no había un dolor similar, siquiera en torturas. Antes sólo debía tener miedo a que apareciera y quisiera llevarse a mis hijos, o que ellos preguntaran por él. Pero ahora tenía que lidiar con sus caritas tristes, sus llantos en la noche y el vacío que dejó en todos.

Hace un año atrás, cuando él volvió, me pareció como si nunca hubiera existido un agujero en mi pecho. Todo estaba perfecto, no curado, sino como si desde el principio no hubiera habido una herida. Más ahora no era así. El agujero estaba allí, latente, abierto y sin ser capaz de cicatrizar nunca.

Un sollozo junto a un gutural gemido salió de mi garganta, y las lágrimas cayeron con más fluidez.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? Tú no debías marcharte Edward, tu lugar era aquí con nosotros. No debías marcharte luego de haber aparecido en nuestras vidas, luego de haberlas iluminado. Dijiste en un momento que eras egoísta y siempre te lo negué. Pero fue egoísta que te hayas ido así, que nos hayas abandonado. No te retuerce de dolor el ver a tus hijos…

El nudo de mi garganta se volvió a formar y grité en mi llanto.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho – farfullé, ahogándome en lágrimas saladas-. Sé que no era tu decisión. Pero es que es muy difícil, Edward. Te juro que es extremadamente, no puedo sola – suspiré y acaricié la tumba-. Varias noches deseé poder irme contigo. Más, una voz en mi interior, como si fueras tú, me decía que debía ser fuerte y mi lugar sí era aquí con los niños.

Besé la tumba y me levanté.

- Lamento que mis visitas siempre terminen conmigo llorando, cuando sé cuánto te duele verme así. Prometo intentar ser más fuerte, por ti, por nuestra familia y nuestros hijos. Te amo Edward, no para siempre porque eso es poco, sino para toda la eternidad, ya que deseo poder encontrarme contigo en algún lugar.

Me volteé y comencé a caminar fuera del cementerio, al encuentro de mis hijos. Todos veintiuno, de cada mes, visitaba la tumba de Edward. Lloraba un rato y hablaba con él, era una manera de sentirme más cerca, y ya era una rutina.

Así como era costumbre, sentir que una parte de mi alma se quedaba encerrada con él, allí adentro, cada vez que me marchaba, a seguir viviendo en un mundo sin _mi amor_.

_Es difícil creer que esto esté pasando,_

_Paralizaste mi cuerpo con un beso envenenado,_

_Por 40 días y noches estuve encadenado a tu cama._

_Pensaste que era el final de la historia,_

_Entonces algo en mi interior me dijo que mi libertad estaba viva,_

_Viviendo en un mundo sin ti._

_Tú me dijiste, mi amor,_

_Que sin mí, no eras nada._

_Tú me enseñaste a mirar con tus ojos,_

_Y me alimentaste con tus dulces mentiras._

_De repente alguien estaba allí en la ventana,_

_Mirando afuera a un cielo que nunca ha sido azul._

_Ah, hay un mundo sin ti,_

_Yo veo la luz,_

_Viviendo en un mundo sin ti._

_Ah, hay una esperanza que me guía,_

_Yo sobreviviré,_

_Viviendo en un mundo sin ti._

_Es difícil creer que esto esté pasando,_

_Paralizaste mi cuerpo con un beso envenenado,_

_Por 40 días y noches estuve encadenado a tu cama._

_Pensaste que era el final de la historia,_

_Entonces algo en mi interior me dijo que mi libertad estaba viva,_

_Viviendo en un mundo sin ti._

_Estuvimos juntos,_

_Entonces me echaste por placer._

_Me usaste una y otra vez,_

_Abusaste de mí, me confundiste._

_De repente, corrí desnudo por tu jardín,_

_Atravesando las puertas del pasado _

_Y finalmente seré feliz._

_Ah, hay un mundo sin ti,_

_Yo veo la luz,_

_Viviendo en un mundo sin ti._

_Ah, hay una esperanza que me guía,_

_Yo sobreviviré,_

_Viviendo en un mundo sin ti._

_Es difícil creer que esto esté pasando,_

_Paralizaste mi cuerpo con un beso envenenado,_

_Por 40 días y noches estuve encadenado a tu cama._

_Pensaste que era el final de la historia,_

_Entonces algo en mi interior me dijo que mi libertad estaba viva,_

_Viviendo en un mundo sin ti._

_Ah, hay un mundo sin ti,_

_Yo veo la luz,_

_Viviendo en un mundo sin ti._

_Ah, hay una esperanza que me guía,_

_Yo sobreviviré,_

_Viviendo en un mundo sin ti._

_Viviendo en un mundo sin ti._

_Viviendo en un mundo sin ti._

_Viviendo en un mundo sin ti._

_Viviendo en un mundo sin ti.**(*)**_

* * *

_Anteúltimo capítulo!  
_

_De acuerdo. Esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Bah, en realidad no. Este era el epílogo original, el epílogo con el que pensé la historia. Si, podrán desearme de todo, pero me gustaba el final trágico, porque no era igual al de todos. Y, sinceramente, este hubiera sido el final, de no ser de que me enamoré de esta historia y deseé darle un final feliz para darles una secuela. Eso está casi decidido que será desde el POV de Eli y/o Evan :)_

_No sé que más decir, los saludos formales serán en el epílogo que elegí apra que sea el final. Publiqué este porque me comentaron esa idea :) Espero que les haya agradado, y las espero para leer EL FINAL :)_

**_(*) Living in a World Without You - The Rasmus.  
_**

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. **El próximo** **capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario** ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!_


	26. EPI II: No te vayas lejos de mi

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Si por mí fuera, Jasper aparecería mucho más y con ropa muuuuy Sexy. Sólo _Elizabeth_ y _Evan_ son de mi propiedad.

**Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle.

**Warning: **+17, puede haber leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward acaban de graduarse. La noche de la fiesta, ambos tienen su primera vez. Pero ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse que esa noche podría cambiar su vida. Edward abandona a Bella, dejándola a su suerte. Seis años después, el destino quiere reencontrarlos.

**Capítulo dedicado a: _TODOS_**_  
_

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo II: No te vayas lejos de mí**

_

* * *

_

_Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, es una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo. (…) Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión.

* * *

_

Carlisle se dirigió a la puerta y se giró para observarme unos breves segundos antes de salir. Decidí no quedarme en shock, más bien se lo imploré a mi mente, y corrí detrás de él. Sus pasos eran rápidos, daba grandes zancadas. La preocupación pareció haberle bloqueado el sentido del oído, puesto que recién notó mi presencia cuando detuve el ascensor con mi mano para entrar.

Me paré a su lado, y escuché unos momentos el golpeteo frenético de su pie contra el suelo del elevador.

- ¡Vamos maldita sea! – masculló.

- Carlisle… dime qué es lo que pasa – pedí.

El aludido me miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza, mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz, tal cual lo hacía _Edward_.

- No lo sé, Bella – contestó con sinceridad-. ¡Ya me gustaría saberlo! Estaba bien hasta hace unos momentos… ¡No debió descompensarse!

De un momento para el otro, Carlisle golpeó la pared metálica, provocando que el espejo adyacente se tambaleara. Iba a seguir cuestionándole, pero el ascensor se detuvo. Ambos nos bajamos apresuradamente y caminamos hacia el cuarto de Edward. Fuera, en la sala de espera, se encontraba toda nuestra familia.

Alice se echó a mis brazos y me abrazó fuertemente. No supe con exactitud, quién estaba consolado a quién, puesto que ambas llorábamos a lágrima tendida. Tiempo después, Esme se nos unió en nuestro silencioso lamento, junto a Rosalie. Incluso mis padres estaban tristes.

No supe cuánto tiempo después salió Carlisle del cuarto. Parecía abatido y tenía miedo de las noticias que traería. Él se acercó a nosotros, e instantáneamente su mujer se colocó a su lado, abrazándolo. Emmett fue el primero y único que tuvo la valentía de preguntar lo que todos pensábamos, así como romper el sepulcral silencio.

- Papá, ¿cómo esta?

Carlisle suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, desordenando su cabello.

- Tenemos que trasladarlo a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

- Pero, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó Jasper, con su tono tan tranquilizador.

- Recibió un disparo a la pierna, en donde está localizada la vena femoral, la cual es uno de los puntos donde más fluye la sangre. Debemos de hacerle una operación de urgencia para quitarle la bala, puesto que aún no la pudimos desalojar – explicó-. Pero, lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada hasta que no haya un donante de sangre…

- Pero papá, ¿no podemos ir Emmett o yo? – cuestionó Alice, con la voz quebrada.

- En realidad no, su hermano tiene el mismo tipo que sangre que yo, es decir O-. Mientras que ustedes, al igual que su madre, poseen AB-. Es por ello que no pueden, siquiera yo, puesto que seré el que asista la cirugía, y encontrar donadores de ese tipo de sangre es demasiado difícil…

- ¿Quieres decir que ya todo está perdido?

- No hijo, pero necesitamos ya un donante, Edward no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo más. La hemorragia está cortada, pero…

Estaba tan absorta escuchando las explicaciones de Carlisle sobre el tipo de sangre de Edward, que dejé de prestarle atención al resto de la plática. Comencé a pensar acerca de ese tipo de sangre y, casi como si hubiera tenido un resorte en mi, interrumpí a quien quiera que estuviera hablando.

- Mamá, corrígeme si no estoy en lo cierto, pero yo pude donarte sangre a ti, a pesar de no ser del mismo que tú – hablé atropellándome con las palabras.

Reneé me miró confusa por mi reacción, pero se recompuso y me contestó.

- Claro Bella, eres donadora universal y…

- Ahí lo tienes, Carlisle. Yo soy apta, por favor, dime que puedo hacerlo – interrumpí, mirándolo.

El interpelado me observó unos momentos y asintió con la cabeza.

- Pediré que te hagan el test para corroborarlo, tardará tan sólo unos momentos. Si todo marcha como pensamos, solicitaré el quirófano, le haremos una transfusión sanguínea a Edward y lo operaremos.

Carlisle hablaba con energía, ya no estaba devastado. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban llenos de esperanza. Verlo a él, debía de ser ver mi reflejo.

- Podrá salir de ésta, lo sé – murmuró-. Bella, prepárate en un minuto volveré a por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí levemente y él salió pitando, dejándonos atrás.

Y tal como habían venido mis fuerzas y mi coraje, ambas se fueron. Me dejé caer en una silla y tomé mi rostro entre mis manos, enterrándolo allí. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

Debía de ser fuerte. Era la única esperanza que tenía Edward. Sin mi, su familia se quedaría sin él, al igual que sus hijos y yo… No podía permitirme perderlo de nuevo, no ahora que la reconciliación me sabía tan dulce, que estábamos formando una familia, que me había vuelto el alma al cuerpo, que se había llevado mi corazón consigo.

El aroma de Esme inundó mis fosas nasales, y sentí sus brazos rodearme los hombros dándome un abrazo afectivo. La oí sorberse la nariz y sollozar, antes de escuchar su voz.

- Gracias, Bella. Muchas gracias – dijo y me abrazó más fuerte.

Levanté la cabeza y miré sus ojos, tan iguales a los de Edward. Esas esmeraldas verdes que te veían hasta el alma.

- De nada – susurré como respuesta.

Esme me sonrió y volvió a abrazarme. Todos procuraron no romper nuestro momento afectivo, el de las condolecías. Lamentablemente, Carlisle volvió más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado y me paré frente a él. El sólo pensar en la aguja, hizo que el estómago me diera un vuelco y sintiera flaquear mis piernas.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe, Bells? – preguntó Alice, tendiéndome su brazo para que no cayera.

- Por favor – supliqué.

Alice sonrió de lado y me tomó de mi brazo, acompañándonos hasta una salita. Era blanca, como todo el lugar. Había una silla, a su lado un apoya brazos y enfrente un armario con un escritorio. Me senté en la silla, sin que siquiera Carlisle me lo ordenara. Apoyé mi brazo izquierdo en la superficie y escondí la cabeza en el torso de Alice, quien me acariciaba los cabellos.

Carlisle tomó la cinta de goma y la ató sobre mi antebrazo.

- Cierra la mano en un puño y aprieta – pidió.

Accedí a su orden y él se dirigió hasta el armario y comenzó a sacar las cosas que necesitaba, incluyendo la jeringa con la aguja.

- Sé que no sólo lo haces por nosotros, Bella. Debes de saber que eres lo más importante para Edward, sé que se sentirá en deuda contigo el resto de su vida – comentó para distraerme.

Agradecí mentalmente la maniobra, puesto que Carlisle había vuelto a mi lado y me desinfectaba la zona. Inspiré hondo cuando me lo pidió y sentí el pinchazo en mi brazo. Aún así, me obligué a contestar para mantener apartada mi mente del accionar.

- Lo hago porque quiero, Allie. Él también es lo más importante para mí, junto a nuestros hijos. Lo que estoy haciendo, es por ustedes, mis hijos y por mí. Me dolería demasiado perderlo nuevamente.

- Listo, Bella – dijo Carlisle.

Sentí mi brazo liberado de la presión de la goma. Me pidió que sostuviera el algodón hasta que encontrara una cinta y cuando lo hizo, se dedicó a pasar mi sangre al tuvo de ensayo.

- Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que recuperes el color, no te recomiendo que te levantes. Ahora le diré a alguien que te traiga algo con azúcar. Cuídala, Alice – pidió el patriarca.

- Claro, papá. No me alejaré de ella.

- Solicitaré que sean lo más rápido que puedan. Quizás en quince minutos, con suerte, están los resultados y podemos poner manos a la obra.

Se dirigió a la puerta y, antes de marcharse, me dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento. No dijo palabras, puesto que no eran necesarias. Le sonreí y luego se marchó.

Cinco minutos después, Rosalie entraba a la salita con un refresco en sus manos. Me lo tendió y ocupó mi flanco izquierdo, siendo como mi otra guardaespaldas. Tomé un sorbo del líquido, y la frescura me recorrió el cuerpo, provocándome escalofríos.

Mis amigas rieron musicalmente, distendidas, felices. Si no hubiera sido por mi estrés por las agujas, probablemente estaría como ellas.

- Eli se ha despertado – comentó Rosalie.

- ¿Ha preguntado por mí? – quise saber.

Rose asintió.

- Claro que si, pero cuando Esme le dijo de ir a visitar a Evan, no lo dudó dos segundos y ambas se fueron, junto a tus pabres – explicó y, como si leyera mi mente, agregó-. Está bien, tiene una habitación para él sólo en el pabellón pediátrico. Tiene la habitación ciento ocho, Carlisle dijo que luego de la transfusión, si te sientes bien, podrías ir. Eso sí, en sillas de ruedas, por las dudas.

- Gracias, Rose. A ti también, pequeña duende – les sonreí a ambas.

Las tres nos quedamos en silencio. Miré a Rose, quien se estaba poniendo gigante por el embarazo, y decidí hablar.

- Creo que sería mejor que fueras a descansar, Rose. Sé bien que esto no te va a hacer bien a ti, ni al bebé.

Rose suspiró.

- Lo sé, pero no quiero dejarlos, ni obligar a Emmett que me acompañe, separándolo de ustedes.

- Mi hermano entenderá. Él está preocupado por Edeward, si, pero más le preocupa su futuro hijo. Ten por seguro, que no dudará ni dos segundo en acompañarte – terció Alice.

- Tienes razón, gracias, Alice. Entonces me marcharé, adiós chicas, a la noche volveremos. Le dan mis saludos a Carlisle, Esme y a mi hermano.

- Serán dados – contesté, ya con más lucidez.

Rosalie se despidió con un gesto de su mano y se marchó. Momentos después, Alice y yo abandonamos la pequeña salita y nos trasladamos a la sala de espera de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Allí, nos encontramos sólo con Jasper. Alice se sentó junto a su prometido y yo al lado de ella. Los tres permanecimos en silencio, puesto que no había nada que decir.

Veinte interminables minutos después, Carlisle volvió a aparecer. Esta vez, su sonrisa estaba más definida. Eso significaba sólo una cosa: yo era apta.

Me paré inmediatamente y él se situó frente a mí.

- El test ha salido positivo, eres donante para Edward – comentó lo que ya todos sabíamos-. Vamos Bella, él ya está siendo llevado al quirófano, ahora debes de ir tú a sacarte sangre.

- Carlisle, ¿sucedería algo si solicito aunque sea un poco de anestesia? Dudo que pueda soportar nuevamente ver una aguja sin perder el conocimiento.

Él rió.

- Claro, no hay problema alguno – miró a los chicos-. Pueden ir a la cafetería si quieren. Supongo que la operación se extenderá por, al menos, unas tres o cuatro horas.

Mis amigos asintieron, me saludaron y se dirigieron a ver a Evan.

- Será más mimado aún – murmuré negando con la cabeza.

- Sobre todo por su hermana. Así como Edward lo será por ti.

- Tienes razón – concedí.

Me llevó a una sala donde sólo había una camilla. Me recosté sobre ella, y Carlisle me introdujo una vía, por donde pasó la anestesia. Lo siguiente que sentí fueron los parpados pesados y luego, todo se volvió negro.

Aquel día, desperté justo dos horas antes de que terminara la operación de Edward. Tuve que esperar una hora más en esa camilla y luego visité a mi hijo. Evan estaba en perfectas condiciones y se quejaba por estar internado, ya que debía quedarse allí un día más. Contactos de Carlisle, sino tendría que haber sido mucho más tiempo.

La operación de Edward había salido todo un éxito. La bala la habían sacado limpia, es decir, sin haber desgarrado el músculo, lo cual era beneficioso para su recuperación. Así mismo, la transfusión también había sido estupenda y lo ayudo mucho.

Ahora ya habían pasado dos días desde el accidente y aún Edward no se despertaba. Carlisle decía que era normal, que no hubo riesgos, pero que el cuerpo debía de recobrar fuerzas. Hacía turnos de vigilia junto a Esme, entre las dos, estábamos las veinticuatro horas del día junto a él. Las doce que no estaba en el hospital, las pasaba con mis hijos, en casa de los Cullen. Durante mis turnos, Evan y Eli iban a la casa de mis padres, como era en ese momento.

Yo me encontraba sentada en la silla contigua a la cama de Edward. Estaba mirando la televisión, pero no le prestaba atención a nada más que el holter.

De golpe, escuché un bajo gemido de molestia e inmediatamente me giré a verlo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y su boca formaba una fina línea. Mas aún no abría los ojos. No pude evitar llevar mi dedo índice a su ceño, acariciándolo levemente, provocando así que dejara de estar tensado.

- Vamos amor, despierta. Tu familia, nuestros hijos, yo, todos esperamos por ti. Deseamos pasar navidad contigo despierto, has un esfuerzo para despertar, ya podrás descansar, pero no ahora – murmuré.

En ese momento entró Carlisle y, tras inspeccionar su archivo médico, es decir, sus avances, se giró a mirarme.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo? – inquirió.

- Se ha quejado, y hasta recién tenía sus facciones tensas.

Carlisle sonrió.

- No debe de tardar mucho más para que despierte. Tengo que seguir vigilando a otros pacientes, pero ya volveré. Cualquier cosa, aprietas ese botón…

- Y llegará la enfermera. Lo sé, Carlisle, lo sé.

Él se rió y luego se marchó.

- A veces pienso que tu padre tiene demasiado miedo de mi condición mental – farfullé.

- ¿Y quién no la tendría? – repuso una voz pastosa.

Me giré y me encontré con mi Dios griego despierto. Su boca formaba una sonrisa, un tanto lastimera, y sus ojos brillaban con firmeza. Me eché a su cuello, lo abracé y sus brazos capturaron mi cintura.

- Vaya, debería de dormir más seguido – comentó.

- No seas tonto – lo reté-. Dormiste durante dos días seguidos, ¡y nos hiciste llevar un susto de muerte!

Su cantarina risa, logró desenfadarme.

- No intentes nunca más hacerte el superhéroe, Edward Anthony Cullen. No eres Superman – repliqué.

- Deja de retarme, Bella. Estoy aquí contigo y con nuestros, hoy, y siempre.

- Para toda la eternidad.

La felicidad que me embargó la nueva oportunidad que le concedieron a Edward es inexplicable. No sólo era su nueva oportunidad en la vida, sino nuestra oportunidad como familia, pareja, como padres. Él saldría adelante y formaríamos una familia. Viviríamos juntos siempre y veríamos a nuestros hijos crecer, envejeceríamos juntos, felices, para toda la eternidad.

_En mi estado de ánimo más oscuros_

_Estoy lleno de desesperación_

_Cuando intento cerrar los ojos_

_Su voz es todo lo que escucho_

_Voy a pensar en ti esta noche_

_Voy a detener todas mis lágrimas_

_He esperado todos estos años_

_Por favor, no te vayas_

_Estás cometiendo un error_

_Tú y yo estábamos destinados a ser_

_Abriste mis ojos_

_Y me hiciste darme cuenta_

_Ahora es el cambio de todo_

_Es una locura cómo me siento de esta manera_

_Yo no lo puedo explicar, no te vayas_

_Veo su sombra todo el tiempo_

_Veo su cara en mi espejo_

_Al igual que una puesta de sol en el cielo_

_Que me distraiga de mis temores_

_Sigo dentro de la celebración_

_Y deseo que estuvieras cerca_

_Es mejor cuando estás aquí_

_Por favor, no te vayas_

_Estás cometiendo un error_

_Tú y yo estábamos destinados a ser_

_Abriste mis ojos_

_Y me hiciste darme cuenta_

_Ahora es el cambio de todo_

_Es una locura cómo me siento de esta manera_

_Yo no lo puedo explicar, no te vayas_

_Todas las cosas que dices_

_Y todos los juegos que hemos jugado_

_Volveré a ti_

_Ver la mirada en tus ojos_

_¡Oh, no te vayas!_

_Por favor, no te vayas_

_Estás cometiendo un error_

_Tú y yo estábamos destinados a ser_

_Por favor, no te vayas_

_Estás cometiendo un error_

_Tú y yo estábamos destinados a ser_

_Abriste mis ojos_

_Y me hiciste darme cuenta_

_Ahora es el cambio de todo_

_Es una locura cómo me siento de esta manera_

_No puedo explicar por qué me siento de esta manera_

_Es difícil decir_

_Quiero hacerte ver_

_Lo que significas para mí_

_No te vayas****__(*)_

* * *

**_(*) Don't go away - Buckcherry._**

_Capítulo final!_

_Bueno, aquí está para tods los que pedían el final feliz y color de rosas. A mi parecer, me gustó más el trágico, no sé, para mí este me quedó medio soso, en comparación del otro. Pero bueno, como siempre ustedes deciden._

_Qué decirles!? Casi ocho meses con esta historia, junto a ustedes, llorando, riendo, odiando, queriendo. Fue casi un embarazo! y si así hubiera sido, estaría orgullosa de lo que salió. A mitad de camino creí que esto se iba a terminar, no me creía lo suficientemente buena. Pero gracias a ustedes salí adelante. No tengo mucho que decirles, se me traban las ideas y sólo me sale un simple "GRACIAS!". Disculpen si nunca contesté un RR (que dicho sea de paso, pasamos los 300!), no se me da hacer eso, además nunca tengo mucho tiempo. Pero me sentía siempre mal por no contestárselos y, probablemente, mas de una vez quisieron matarme por ello. Pero bueno, mis agradecimientos totales a todos los lectores anonimos, los que dejaron su comentario, a mi mejor Amiga y a mi novio. Este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes, por ahcer realidad este fic :)_

_Fic en general dedicado a **Roh**, mi mejor amiga. **El próximo** **capi lo dedico a quien dé el primer comentario** ;)  
_

_Espero que les haya agradado, irá tomando forma con el tiempo, de eso no se preocupen._

_Comentarios, críticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!_

_PD: Estén atentos en mis otros fics (Snow y If i were a girl) puesto que allí pondré sobre las futuras secuelas de esta historia y you will be loved :) No me olvido de ellas. Gracias Totales! (Como diria SodaEstereo)  
_


End file.
